Senshi: the Gathering of Five
by shanejayell
Summary: Usagi must gather four misfits to opose the comming darkness..
1. 1

Senshi: the Gathering of Five Part One  
  
She should have looked utterly ridiculous to Rei Hino, the blonde haired girl walking up the shrine steps towards her. The school uniform looked fine, but her hair was oddly styled, tied up on her head into two balls and leaving two streamers of hair flowing backward.. The strangest thing was what she carried on her back, what looked like a wooden practice sword.  
  
Rei's eyes widened as she grew nearer, and the girl with the long black hair realized that it was a real katana that she carried!  
  
"Rei Hino?" the blonde asked her softly.  
  
"Yes?" Rei asked her cautiously.  
  
The blonde smiled wryly at her tone. "My name is Usagi Tsukino," she bowed slightly, "and I need your help."  
  
Rei bowed back, more from instinct than anything else. Quite carefully she asked, "And what can I do to help you, Tsukino-san?"  
  
"Usagi," she corrected her gently. "I need someone with your special talents," Usagi explained, "I need a miko."  
  
Rei gaped at her silently, then she shook her head angrily. "I don't know who you've been talking to," she said angrily, "but..."  
  
Usagi's head came up suddenly, as if something had gotten her attention. Just visible over her shoulder the hilt of the sword began to glow softly, a soft golden light. She grasped the hilt and drew the sword smoothly, the light shining brighter.  
  
"What... what in the," Rei stammered, stepping backwards.  
  
"where are you?" Usagi muttered, turning about. As she moved the sword glowed brighter, shining the most when pointed towards the shrine buildings themselves. "Come out," she cried out, "I know you're in there!"  
  
The door smoothly slid open and a slim, blonde haired man stepped outside, dressed in a gray jacket and matching pants. He could be handsome, almost, if you chose to ignore the coldness that was clearly evident in his blue eyes.  
  
"Jad," Rei blinked at him in surprise. She hadn't expected to see the assistant her father had hired to work at the shrine standing there so calmly.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Rei," the blonde haired man tipped his head to her respectfully, "but that's not my real name. I'm Jadite." He looked at Usagi, a slight smile pulling at his lips as he said, "I didn't expect you to find me so soon, Princess."  
  
"Don't call me that," Usagi said softly.  
  
Jadite laughed softly, even as a scarlet power began to rise up all about him, like waves of heat. "But why not? You are surely your mother's daughter," he mocked her. His form began to swell even as the dark power grew, until finally his body seemed to explode outward.  
  
'Why didn't I sense any of this from him before now?' Rei wondered, backing away from the massive creature.  
  
Gray, leathery skin covered him from head to toe, his formerly handsome face twisted and fanged. Muscles bulged along the creatures body, and fearsomely clawed hands stretched out, ready to be used to rend or kill.  
  
Usagi charged, her sword blazing, even as she cried out, "Luna! Protect Rei!"  
  
The small black cat had remained waiting in the shadows before her cry, but hearing Usagi's command she moved like the wind, "Yes, mistress!" The cat slid to a stop in front of Rei, shimmered faintly, and a black haired woman stood in the cat's place.  
  
"What's going on?" Rei asked plaintively.  
  
Luna turned, giving Rei a feral smile as she said reassuringly, "The mistress can handle him easily enough. There's no need to fear."  
  
Jadite charged, trying to slice Usagi open, but the blonde simply wasn't there. With a single leap she threw herself over him, her sword swinging down in a shining crescent. He howled, black blood splattering the girl.  
  
Trying to recover Jadite raised his hand, casting forth dark power against the deceptively delicate girl. Usagi simply raised her blade in a guard position, shining a white-gold like moonlight, and the shadow split around her.  
  
With surprising grace Usagi moved, her shining blade skimming close to the ground as she ran right at the much larger figure. Jadite uselessly tried to defend himself, but in a single graceful sweep of the blade she cut him in two. Black ooze sprayed her as the pieces fell to the ground and then gradually began to dissolve.  
  
"Ptou! Pou!" Usagi spat, trying to get some of the black gunk out of her mouth. "Why do I always get slimed," she complained bitterly.  
  
Rei stood there, swaying slightly.  
  
Usagi noticed her and quietly asked, "Excuse me, but do you have someplace where I could clean myself up?"  
  
Rei looked at the black covered girl leaning tiredly on her sword, at the cat-woman standing there, then finally at the dissolving body of her father's helper. Bonelessly, she fell over in a dead faint, only prevented from hitting the floor by Luna's quick reflexes.  
  
"She fainted," Luna said needlessly.  
  
"The you'd best take her in," the calm voice said from behind them. The short, bald headed man looked at them calmly, but his eyes widened as he took in the blade that Usagi carried. "So," he said softly, meeting Usagi's eyes, "you've come at last."  
  
Ignoring that comment for now, Usagi took one end of the girl, Luna took the other, and they carried her into the shrine.  
  
Rei groaned softly, feeling a gentle hand resting on her brow. "Good, you're awake," he said as he smiled down at her gently.  
  
"Grandfather," Rei murmured softly. Her eyes widened, she sat up and the looked around wildly. No sign of any blondes or cat-girls, thankfully. "You wouldn't believe the dream I had," Rei smiled at him happily.  
  
There was a bit of regret on his face as he said, "It wasn't a dream."  
  
"No it wasn't," the little black cat agreed, a crescent moon glowing on it's brow.  
  
Usagi walked in, wrapped in a towel and drying her hair from a quick wash. "I'm really sorry," Usagi bowed deeply, "I didn't know one of the youma had beaten me here. If I had, I would have approached you very differently."  
  
"Youma," Rei echoed, looking between Usagi, the cat and her grandfather, who seemed to be taking this all in with suspicious calmness. There was a bit of an edge to her voice as she asked them, "What exactly is going on?"  
  
"I don't know, at least not entirely," Usagi answered her, having settled down to sit by Rei's mattress. She reached behind her and grasped the sword, laying it across her lap. She looked down at it as she softly said, "All I do know is that the youma have been freed from their prison, and that I'm the one who has been chosen to fight them." She looked up to meet Rei's gaze, looking at her with those shockingly blue eyes, "And I need your help."  
  
Rei thought of the monster, the danger that Usagi had faced, and felt a stab of fear in her gut. Almost unwillingly she asked, "And why should I help you?"  
  
"But, we need you," Luna asked in surprise.  
  
Her grandfather looked startled by the question, "Rei, our shrine has had a long tradition of battling the supernatural forces of darkness. You would bring us dishonor if you..."  
  
Usagi held up a hand, silencing him. She looked over at Rei and explained, "I tried to avoid all this, too. When I was first offered this sword, I refused it." Her eyes darkened as she looked down at the sword, and softly said, "And it was those that I loved that paid the price."  
  
There was a long beat of silence, no one quite sure what to say.  
  
"Don't do this because I ask it of you, or because it's the right thing to do," Usagi said softly as she looked over at the short older man sadly, "do it to protect him and everyone else that you hold most dearly."  
  
It wasn't long afterward that Usagi was walking back down the shrine steps in a borrowed dress. Luna was perched up on her shoulder, and a scowling Rei Hino walked along beside her.  
  
"I'm only helping you until the monsters are defeated," Rei said intensely, the miko adding, "as soon as this is over, I'm going home."  
  
"Good enough," Usagi nodded firmly. She felt the hilt of the sword bump her head as she looked up into the sky. A black haired young man's face appeared in her mind's eye and she silently vowed, 'Mamo-chan, I will save you.'  
  
To be continued... 


	2. 2

Senshi: the Gathering of Five Part Two  
  
The two of them, well, three if you counted the cat riding on Usagi's shoulder, strode down the crowded Tokyo street together. As they went, Rei noted something unusual going on: they were drawing absolutely on attention to themselves. Quite an odd thing, when you thought about the katana that the blonde was carrying!  
  
"Usagi-san?" Rei finally ventured.  
  
"Just call me Usagi," she smiled, "I don't really need the honorific."  
  
Luna looked like she wanted to protest that, but a glance from Usagi silenced her.  
  
"Usagi the," she agreed, "and you can just call me Rei. What I wanted to ask was, why isn't anyone noticing..." She trailed off, gesturing to the sword.  
  
Usagi smiled slightly, "Because it's invisible, more or less."  
  
"Mistress, that's a very simplistic explanation," Luna spoke up, gently scolding.  
  
Usagi made a face and said, "Last time you tried to give me the complicated explanation, I got a headache. I thought I'd spare her that."  
  
"Hmph," Luna put her head up, hurt.  
  
Rei fought the urge to smile, watching the two of them together. She hadn't quite figured out their relationship yet, but they were interesting to watch. "What's the complicated explanation?" she finally had to ask the cat.  
  
Usagi let out a soft whimper, but Luna ignored that.  
  
"When you first saw it," Luna started, "you likely believed that it was a wooden practice sword, correct?" Rei nodded, and Luna continued, "The sword encourages that sort of belief in others who see it, causing them to find the weapon to be entirely unnoticeable. This also extends around it somewhat, so that people rarely notice those who are near the sword, as well."  
  
"At least she edited out all the technobable this time," Usagi muttered.  
  
"I do learn from my mistakes," Luna said with a great deal of wounded dignity.  
  
"So if it's trying so hard not to be noticed by anyone, why can I see the sword?" Rei asked them curiously.  
  
"Those born with the ability to see that which is normally left unseen can perceive it," Luna explained, "a spiritualist like yourself, for instance. It is often a sign of those who can aide Usagi in her battle against the youma, as well."  
  
"So you need me because I can see the sword. Have you met anyone else who could see it too?" Rei asked curiously.  
  
"One or two," Usagi smiled slightly, "and I suspect that you'll be useful to me beyond your sight." Rei pressed her, but she refused to be drawn out anymore on the subject.  
  
Their walk was taking them into a residential district nearby the shrine, and Rei quietly sighed and asked, "Where are we going to, exactly?"  
  
"I need to stop at home to change," Usagi smiled wryly, looking down at the clothes that she had borrowed from Rei. They were quite nice, but it was pretty clear that Usagi was at least a good size smaller than Rei was.  
  
The house they arrived at was similar on the outside to all the others up and down the block, but somehow, there was a oppressive, gloomy feel around the place. Usagi unlocked the front door and led Rei inside, the house strangely eerie in it's silence.  
  
"There's a chair in the living room you can use," Usagi said quietly as she set the sword down on a spotless kitchen counter, "I'll be back in a moment." With that, Luna jumped down from her shoulder and Usagi was running upstairs.  
  
Rei looked around, struck by the oddity of the place. The kitchen looked fine, if spotlessly clean, but the living room was almost empty! Only a single chair remained, it looked like everything else had been taken out of there.  
  
"What happened here?" Rei murmured, shivering slightly.  
  
"Usagi refused the sword when I first brought it to her," Luna said softly, pain evident in the cat's voice, "and the youma sensed it, somehow. They attacked the home, hoping to kill the champion before she was ready for them."  
  
"And they went after her family," Rei suddenly understood something that Usagi had said to her, back at the shrine.  
  
"I tried to defend them while Usagi went for the sword," Luna said, "but there were three youma. I just wasn't strong enough to save them."  
  
"You did all you could," Usagi said to Luna quietly, coming down the stairs dressed in a regular schoolgirl's uniform. She gave a grim smile to Rei and added, "My boyfriend Mamoru was visiting when the youma attacked, he tried to defend my family. I made it downstairs just in time to see Zoisite take him away from me."  
  
"They killed your family," Rei murmured softly, "but took him. I wonder why?"  
  
"A bargaining chip against mistress, most likely," Luna speculated, "they may mean to try and use him against her."  
  
"Which is why I intend to get him back," Usagi said firmly. She looked at the other two and asked them, "Ready to go?"  
  
Luna leapt up on Usagi's shoulder, "Ready."  
  
"Where to?" Rei asked, noting the bag of her clothes that Usagi had set on the counter. 'I can always come back and get them later,' she thought.  
  
"The university," Usagi smiled, "we need to pick up something there."  
  
The bus trip over there was very quiet, each of them consumed by their own thoughts. Rei looked over at Usagi, the seemingly fragile blonde haired girl who was bearing up so well under such stress. If something like that had happened to her, she wasn't sure what she would do.  
  
They made their way through the crowds, a few young men and women calling out their greetings to Usagi as they passed by. Luna's voice was quiet as she explained to Rei, "Mamoru used to enjoy having Usagi visit him here, he had a great many friends."  
  
Usagi's eyes were dark, but she kept her voice level, "We're going to the science building."  
  
They went up a stairway to the applied sciences wing, and Luna murmured softly, "We should be near her office."  
  
"Her?" Rei raised a eyebrow.  
  
BOOOM!  
  
Just up the hall, a door was thrown off it's hinges, clattering to the hallway floor. Clouds of black smoke poured out, obscuring everything and causing all three of them to cough and hack. Finally, a figure emerged from the smoke, covered with ash and still smoking slightly.  
  
"Are you all right?" Rei asked worriedly, even as she noticed a relieved Usagi sliding her sword away over her shoulder.  
  
"Oh, hello," the blue haired woman smiled at Rei, pushing up her glasses with a finger. She turned back towards the room, smoke still pouring out, and softly murmured to herself, "The reaction was far more vigorous than I had expected."  
  
Usagi puffed out a relieved breath, "Hello, Prof. Mizuno."  
  
"Ami," the professor corrected her and with a little smile added, "I see you're still carrying that sword with you." She looked over at Rei, taking in her traditional shrine maiden's garb thoughtfully, "I don't believe that we've been introduced."  
  
"Rei Hino," she said, bowing to the woman slightly. 'She can't be much older than I am, how can she be a professor?' she wondered.  
  
Almost as if she had been reading Rei's mind Ami said, "I was a bit of a child prodigy, took advanced courses since I was little."  
  
The hall was mostly silent, and it seemed that the university was still going about it's regular business. "Isn't someone going to come check out the explosion?" Usagi finally had to ask.  
  
"It's not that uncommon occurrence in this wing," Ami explained as she lead them with a wave across the hall from the wrecked lab. She opened an unmarked office door ad gestured them both inside, "After you."  
  
The office would be a pack-rat's dream. Various pieces of equipment lay partially assembled on a oversized lab table on one side, a chalkboard covered with equations was mounted on one wall, and teetering stacks of books were scattered all around.  
  
"Wow," Rei blinked.  
  
"Here, Luna," Ami took down a saucer and filled it with milk, "have a drink." She looked at Rei and Usagi, "Anything I can get you? No?" She puttered around a bit, preparing a cup of tea before finally saying, "Usagi, I've completed the device you asked for, but..."  
  
"But?" Usagi asked once Ami had trailed off.  
  
"It's too complex," Ami admitted. She pushed up her glasses and said, "It appears that I will need to come along to operate it for you."  
  
"No way," Usagi said firmly.  
  
"Excuse me," Rei finally had to ask, "but what's going on here?"  
  
To be continued... 


	3. 3

Senshi: the Gathering of Five Part Three  
  
They gathered beneath the old railway bridge, just as both had previously agreed on. The gangsters looked on in surprise at the two younger girls and their taller companion who was waiting there patiently for them.  
  
"Do you really think she's going to be able to protect you?" the boy who looked to be their leader loudly scoffed  
  
The taller woman's voice came out as a dangerous purr, "Stop trying to shake down the girls and just walk away. This is the only chance I'm giving you."  
  
"Shut up," the leader cried angrily, running at her and getting ready to punch her out.  
  
POW!  
  
He never saw the blow coming, she was that fast. He hit the ground hard, obviously not planning on getting up any time soon. She seemed to disappear, reappearing in the middle of the gang, striking out swiftly and efficiently. A punch and sweeping kick, and three more boys hit the dirt even as the others backed away from her slowly.  
  
"Wait a minute," one boy looked at her wide eyed, "there's a story about a girl who doesn't belong to any gang and fights only for money and the challenge."  
  
"She can punch right through a man's chest," another said fearfully.  
  
"They say that she's the strongest girl in Japan," another quietly offered.  
  
"This can't be," a third looked at her in fear, "Makoto Kino?!"  
  
Makoto grinned evilly, "Well, looks like my reputation's finally spreading." The brown haired woman cracked her knuckles loudly into the stunned silence and offered them a dangerous little smile, "So who's next?"  
  
The young men exchanged worried glances, then looked over at the confident young woman who was standing in front of them. Almost at the same time they all turned tail and ran away.  
  
"Come back here," Makoto roared out as they ran from her. She sighed softly, "Not even a good fight." Walking over to where the four unconscious boys lay she pulled their wallets out, quickly emptying them of all their cash and producing quite an impressive pile of yen bills. "Busy little boys, weren't you?" she murmured.  
  
"Makoto-sama?" one of the girls had stepped forward and was holding out an envelope, intending to pay her with what was inside it.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Makoto waved it off as she casually pocketed all the boy's money. She smiled at them with a surprising gentleness, "Give me a call if they try something again. You've got my pager number."  
  
Noticing Makoto's discontented expression one of the girls shyly asked her, "Is something wrong, Makoto-sama?"  
  
Walking away from the girls they could hear Makoto answer them quietly, "Just wishing I could find a fight that's worthy of my strength, I guess."  
  
"Sorry," Ami smiled over at Rei, "I had assumed Usagi had already told you."  
  
"Haven't had much time," Usagi gave a slight shrug of her shoulders.  
  
"Well then," Ami pushed up her glasses, taking on a lecturing tone, "over the past few months, there have been a rash of killings around the campus."  
  
Rei's eyes widened, "I heard about that. The police couldn't seem to find any trace of the perpetrator, though."  
  
Ami nodded, "Usagi was visiting the campus a few weeks ago, and discovered the cause. She slew the youma, and in the process saved my life."  
  
"But the master of the youma," Usagi said quietly, "Zoisite escaped me through what looked like a kind of hole in space."  
  
"Some of the equipment in my lab picked up on the energy the portal used," Ami explained, "so I offered to try to create a tracking device to follow the portals back to their source."  
  
"So what do you mean, it's too complicated?" Usagi leaned forward intensely.  
  
Ami met her eyes calmly as she took out what looked like a modified laptop and sat it on the desk. "The tracking system should work," Ami said quietly, "but interpreting the data will require a great deal of expertise. Skills I doubt you and your new ally have."  
  
"This could get very dangerous," Usagi finally said, "and I'm nervous enough having to pull Rei into this fight. I don't need to have to watch out for you, as well."  
  
Ami gave her a gentle smile, "I don't see that you have much choice."  
  
Luna looked up at Usagi, "She may have a point."  
  
Rei felt a sudden chill in her bones, almost as if someone had walked over her grave. "What was that," she shuddered visibly.  
  
Usagi turned to her, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Just a bit of a chill," Rei blushed.  
  
"Where would you say it's coming from?" Luna stood up from her relaxed position on the desk to ask her softly.  
  
Without really thinking about it Rei found herself answering, "From the west, I think."  
  
"We'd better go check it out," Usagi smoothly got out of her chair and walked to the door.  
  
"Just because I felt a chill?" Rei scrambled to her feet even as Luna leapt down off the desk.  
  
Usagi smiled slightly, "You're a miko as well as being sensitive. Now that you've encountered the youma, I bet you can sense their presence."  
  
Ami nodded thoughtfully, grabbing the laptop and some silver metallic capsules from off the top of her desk. "That's why you need her with you, to find the disguised youma," she said softly.  
  
"But," Rei stammered as they walked down the hallway, "I thought your sword could detect the youma. It found Jadite easily enough."  
  
"It only works if I'm near them," Usagi explained, "otherwise I can't find them magically." She looked at Rei intently, "How does it feel?"  
  
"Worse," Rei said honestly as they neared a stairway.  
  
Usagi's sword began to glow softly, and she drew it out almost silently. "Looks like you were right," she murmured to Rei. She looked over at Ami, "Please stay back."  
  
"Right," the professor nodded.  
  
They entered the stairway, and looking down saw a young man and woman standing close together, seemingly kissing. But there was something... off about the picture. The boy didn't look like he was enjoying himself, it was as if he was in pain.  
  
"Stop what you're doing," Usagi cried.  
  
The woman jerked back, her face revealed to be strangely monstrous. "You?" she looked up at Usagi in surprise even as the boy slid bonelessly to the floor, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"Stopping you," Usagi said coldly. "Who are your masters? Where do they come from?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough, little princess," the woman laughed, an odd hiss in her voice. The laugher trailed off into silence as she saw who stood beside Usagi, and she softly murmured, "The seer of fire? The wise woman of frost?"  
  
Rei frowned slightly, the words seeming familiar to her, somehow.  
  
"You can not be allowed to gather the five," the youma hissed as it's form continued to change, becoming strangely snakelike. A clawed hand was flung towards them, stretching out to reach all the way up the staircase.  
  
Usage moved like the wind, her sword moving so swiftly it disappeared. The creature howled in pain as it's sliced arm hit the floor, but Usagi was still moving.  
  
Ami pulled two of those silvery capsules from her pocket, tossing them at the creature with a surprising amount of force. They struck it on the chest and bust open, spilling a fluid on it that rapidly froze it where it stood.  
  
"Can't move," it growled, then looked up with wide eyes to see that Usagi was upon it.  
  
The katana sang as it cut through the air then almost as easily sliced through the frozen creature's body. It crumbled where it stood, breaking down swiftly into an odd ooze.  
  
"Oh god, oh god, oh gosh," the boy repeated weakly, eyes wide with shock and fear.  
  
"What do we do about him?" Ami asked softly.  
  
Luna leapt down the stairs, her form shifting from cat to human. She knelt down by the boy and cupped his face in her hands looking into his eyes. "Forget," she murmured, a soft glow shining from her brow to light up his forehead.  
  
"Forget," the boy echoed weakly.  
  
"You had an perfectly ordinary day," Luna said softly, "you didn't feel well, and had to go home. Do you understand?"  
  
"Home," he agreed. He rose to his feet, straightened out his clothes and left.  
  
The two women watched him go in surprise, the turned back to see Luna back in her cat form and sitting comfortably on Usagi's shoulder. "I'm not quite sure how it works, but it does," Usagi shrugged, bouncing the cat slightly.  
  
Rei was giving Usagi and Luna a curious look, "The seer of fire, wise woman of frost, what did it mean by that? It sounded like it was talking about Ami and I."  
  
"Yes, it did," Usagi agreed. She looked over at Ami, "After what you've just seen, do you still want to come along, Prof. Mizuno?"  
  
"Ami," she corrected her, "and I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
To be continued... 


	4. 4

Senshi: the Gathering of Five Part Four  
  
Usagi stood there a moment, and Rei was struck by how.. lonely the young woman looked. 'Of course she's lonely,' Rei reminded herself, 'she's lost so much, her family, the boy she loves.' Without thinking she said softly, "We're ready to help you, Usagi."  
  
Usagi smiled slightly, and it was almost like seeing the sun rise. "Thank you," she said softly. They began to walk away from what was left of the youma and she asked Luna, "What was that youma talking about?"  
  
"There is a prophecy," Luna said, seemingly reluctant to go on. The combined glares of three young women soon spurred her on however, "It speaks of a band of champions that would oppose the rising of the youma. The Princess out of Shadow, the Seer of Fire, and the Wise Woman of Frost are some of those mentioned."  
  
"Well, the seer fits me," Rei said softly, "and Ami could be the frost woman. But why would they call Usagi the Princess out of shadow?"  
  
"I don't know," Luna admitted quietly, "I was raised for the purpose of the fulfillment of the prophecy, but I can't say that I fully understand it."  
  
"I guess we'll find out when we track the leader of the youma down," Usagi said, giving Ami a not so casual glance.  
  
"Using the data I acquired when you fought Zoisite, I've confirmed that there is a central location in Tokyo that the youma use to transport themselves," Ami said. "Once we find it, we'll be able to access the youma's home dimension," she finished.  
  
Usagi smiled slightly, "I sense there's a but in there somewhere."  
  
Ami smiled back, "But I'll need the data from at least another portal opening, maybe more, before I can narrow down the location with any accuracy."  
  
"So we get to keep on picking fights with random youma until a high ranking one uses a portal to get away," Rei summarized.  
  
"Simply put," Ami nodded, "but basically accurate."  
  
Usagi looked over at Luna, "Anyone else mentioned by name in that prophecy?"  
  
"Strength of Oak," Luna volunteered, "and Heart's Champion are the remaining two of the five. The prophecy also speaks of the Four who came before, but nothing more detailed."  
  
Am odd look crossed Usagi's face as she heard the first description. "Then Strength of Oak will have to be our next recruit," she said firmly.  
  
"But, how will we find her? Will the magic of the sword help us?" Rei blinked in surprise.  
  
"No," Usagi actually grinned as she produced a business card from her shirt pocket, "I have her phone number."  
  
There was an extended moment of surprised silence as the two young women and one cat looked over at her oddly.  
  
"How?" Ami started weakly.  
  
"I'm not entirely certain that it's her," Usagi admitted, "but the coincidence is just a bit much, don't you think?"  
  
Rei took the card from Usagi's hand and looked it over. 'Makoto Kino,' it read simply, a pager number underneath and it was decorated with oak leaves. "Makoto," Rei murmured as if trying to remember something, then her eyes grew wide. "Her?!" she said weakly.  
  
Ami looked between the two of them thoughtfully. "I take it she has some reputation?" she finally ventured to ask.  
  
Rei sighed, "You could say that."  
  
In an dark alleyway on the other side of the city, a young man cowered against the wall as a pair of bullies rifled through his wallet. "Is this all that you have?" the first scowled.  
  
"Not even enough to pay the toll," the second smiled dangerously as he flexed his hands.  
  
"Leave me alone," the bow whimpered, using his bookbag as a shield.  
  
"I'd do what he says," an cheerful voice startled them from up the alley. The two men quickly turned around to see a tall girl leaning up casually against the alley wall, looking at them with an very amused expression.  
  
"Don't interfere, bitch," the leader growled.  
  
A much more serious expression crossed her face at that remark. "And here I was, just offering you some friendly advice," Makoto shook her head mournfully. Somehow she seemed to disappear from the mouth of the alley to reappear right in front of them, grabbing the leader by the collar and hoisting him up against the wall with surprising ease.  
  
"Lemme go," he squeaked out fearfully.  
  
"AAAH!" the other boy ran forward to swing a pipe down at her head, but Makoto just reached back and casually caught it in one hand.  
  
With frightening suddenness Makoto head-butted the boy that she was holding on to, knocking him out cold. She gracefully turned even as her leg came up in such a powerful kick that it sent the other boy flying into the far wall of the alley with a loud thump!  
  
"You all right, kid?" Makoto walked over to ask the badly shaken young man. He nodded weakly, looking at her with almost as much terror as he had the bullies. She casually picked up his wallet and handed it back to him as she said more gently, "You'd better get out of here before someone comes to check this out."  
  
She watched him go just a bit regretfully, as Makoto rather liked the shy, intellectual type, then she shook her head firmly. 'To business,' she thought, and bent down to collect the two bullies rather fat wallets. "Not bad," she murmured aloud at the amount of cash they were carrying around, "you've been very busy."  
  
Makoto took the yen note that was worth the least and wrote on it with a black marker, "Don't mess around in my territory." Underneath she signed it, then pinned it to the leader's coat. 'That ought to get the point across,' she thought.  
  
Makoto nodded to some of the working girls on the corner who smiled at her happily. There were no pimps in this part of town, they didn't dare, not with her here. She had broken both the arms of the last one to try it, and that had pretty much scared all the others away.  
  
She felt the vibration of her pager, and noted it was a new number. Makoto went to the nearest payphone and dialed, waiting a moment for it to pick up. The woman's voice was pleasant, and strangely familiar, though Makoto couldn't quite place it.  
  
"Yes? You'd like to meet? When and where. Thank you, I'll see you then," Makoto finished her side of the conversation and put the phone down. "Well," Makoto stretched with a smile, "maybe I'll get a good fight today after all."  
  
With that much more cheerful thought in mind Makoto headed off down the street with a spring in her step.  
  
Later that day, three young women and a cat waited rather nervously in front of Rei's shrine. Usagi smiled over at Rei, "Thank you for offering this place for our meeting."  
  
"You're welcome," Rei smiled back. 'Hopefully, this woman won't try something here,' she thought to herself nervously.  
  
Usagi seemed to pick up on it as she said softly, "I think it'll be all right, Rei. I've met her before, and Makoto's not as bad as the stories say."  
  
"You've met her too?" Ami looked thoughtful. "Interesting, likely while fighting youma. Statistically, it seems to me that it's quite improbable that all three of us would merely by chance have been attacked by the various youma," she noted.  
  
Luna saw the slightly baffled looks on Rei and Usagi's faces and offered, "It's probably not all a coincidence."  
  
"That's what I said," Ami smiled.  
  
Makoto Kino came up the steps with a slight smile on her face, wearing a different style of school uniform than Usagi's. Her long brown hair was held back in a ponytail, and her eyes were the deepest of forest green. She paused there, studying them intently.  
  
Makoto's eyes narrowed as she recognized the slim blonde. Usagi had helped her, when a goon she had been fighting had transformed into a monster. She still wasn't sure she had really needed the blonde's help, but it had felt kind on nice fighting beside her.  
  
To one side a woman with long black hair looked at her steadily, dressed in the traditional garb of a shrine maiden. Makoto frowned slightly, she had heard there was a real miko out here, with visions and everything. If this was her, she could be trouble.  
  
Then the other girl caught Makoto's eye, and she gulped softly. The blue haired woman pushed her glasses up, sitting there comfortably in a woman's suit, almost looking like a school teacher. She noticed Makoto's gaze and looked down, blushing slightly.  
  
'Kawaii,' Makoto thought with a sigh.  
  
"Makoto Kino?" Usagi asked with a smile.  
  
Makoto shook herself, trying to focus on business. "Yes?" she asked.  
  
Usagi smiled, "I'd like to hire you."  
  
To be continued... 


	5. 5

Senshi: the Gathering of Five Part Five  
  
The youma looked about them worriedly, advancing slowly into the near absolute darkness of the cave system. Some of the others lay on the floor of the cavern just behind them, their thick, dark blood staining the ground.  
  
"Is she still in here?" the harsh, grating voice asked the others softly.  
  
"Silence," the leader growled.  
  
"Hurk," the first speaker gasped. They turned to see him dangling, a long length of golden chain wrapped around his throat. The links came untangled, and the body slumped to the floor, the neck cleanly broken.  
  
"Find her!" the leader howled. He stopped cold suddenly, feeling the icy prick of a sharpened blade up against his throat.  
  
The woman's voice was silky, dangerous as she said, "Tell your masters that their time is coming, and coming very soon. The princess gathers up her companions, and I will personally see to it that you all pay most dearly."  
  
The pressure eased, and the monster staggered away. He turned to look at her, the blonde dressed in a pristine sailor fuku, a simple white mask covering her face. The terror that hunted them, the nemesis of evil... the woman called Sailor V.  
  
"Remember me," Sailor V smiled at them, and it was a coldly beautiful thing, "because my face will be the last one you see before I send you all to hell." A leap, and she was gone, leaving no trace of her presence behind.  
  
Out in the sunlight, standing by the three young women Makoto Kino repeated, "You want to hire me." A slight smile, "But why should I take the job?"  
  
"Because it's something worth doing," Usagi smiled slightly and quietly offered, "a fight that will test you to your very limits."  
  
Makoto nodded thoughtfully. 'Lady knows how to read people,' she noted. "Who's your friends?" she asked softly.  
  
"Rei Hino," Usagi gestured to the miko first, who gave Makoto a steady, unyielding glance, then to the woman in the suit, "Prof. Ami Mizuno."  
  
'Guess I was right about her looking like some kind of teacher,' Makoto noted even as she said to the two of them, "Nice to meet you." Getting back to business she looked at Usagi, "A good fight's great, but I've got to keep a roof overhead. How much can you pay me?"  
  
"I was going to suggest something better than paying you up front for monster fighting," Usagi said, and continued on reluctantly, "How would you like to live in my house, rent free?"  
  
"What?" Rei blurted.  
  
Rei's startled reaction brought a slight smile to Makoto's lips. "That's awfully generous of you," she said softly, "but what's the catch?"  
  
"I live alone," Usagi said softly, "because my family were slain by the youma." There was a silent appeal in her eyes as she continued, "It's why I do this."  
  
Makoto felt a pang as she met the girl's blue eyes with her own green ones. She certainly could understand wanting revenge, after what happened to her own parents. "All right," Makoto said to her firmly as she offered her hand, "I'll do it."  
  
"Thank you," Usagi shook the extended hand with a gentle hand.  
  
Ami pushed her glasses up and took her hand next saying, "It's good to have you with us." Makoto held onto Ami's hand for a few moments, looking down into her wide eyes, and strangely Ami blushed once again.  
  
With a great deal of reluctance Rei shook as well, "Welcome to the team."  
  
Ami looked up at Makoto curiously. "You've encountered the youma before?"  
  
"Yeah," Makoto nodded seriously, "they got involved with a argument that I was helping some people to handle."  
  
"Interesting," Ami murmured, "Did the youma manifest when you became involved, or when Usagi joined the fight?"  
  
"It went after me," Makoto admitted. She looked at Ami curiously, "What's your point?"  
  
"I'm not entirely sure," Ami admitted. "These creatures appeared to be aware of us," she mused, "but didn't act until now. What changed?"  
  
"Usagi?" Makoto suggested.  
  
While listening to the two talk Rei drew Usagi aside, "Are you sure this is such a good idea?"  
  
"We need her," Usagi said softly, "and this is the best way to get her help."  
  
"But letting her under your roof," Rei stammered, "what if she tries something perverted?"  
  
The previously silent Luna spoke up at that, "I would certainly not allow that."  
  
Usagi had went red at that, "You don't think that she's..?" She shook her head slightly, "Even if she was, Ami would be the one if the way that Makoto's looking at her is any judge."  
  
Looking over at Makoto talking with Ami, Rei had to admit Usagi had a point. Looking remarkably boyish Makoto was talking to Ami cheerfully, and the blue haired girl was soaking up the attention. "All right," Rei admitted, "but be careful, please?"  
  
Usagi smiled slightly, "Thank you for caring."  
  
Rei blushed slightly, "You're welcome."  
  
They walked over to where Makoto and Ami were talking, and the amazonian woman looked over at Usagi curiously. "Now that you've organized this merry little band," Makoto asked, "what do you want us to do?"  
  
Usagi looked over at Rei, "Do you sense anything?"  
  
Rei closed her eyes, trying to find a center of stillness as she reached out with her perceptions. Oddly, all three of her companions registered in her mind's eye. Usagi glowed golden, Ami was like a pool of cool water, and Makoto shone forest green.  
  
"Nothing," Rei murmured, "but they might be out of my range."  
  
"Then you're not looking hard enough," the chill voice said. They looked around wildly, finally focusing on a small, white cat sitting up on the wall nearby. "Time is running out," the cat started to say, before he was cut off.  
  
With a feral cry Luna knocked the other cat right off the wall, both of their forms blurring as they transformed. "I should kill you for your betrayal, Artemis!" Luna hissed, struggling with the white haired young man.  
  
"I'm not a traitor," Artemis struggled to keep the woman's hands from his throat, "just someone who read the prophecy differently, Luna!"  
  
"Luna," Usagi cried, "off him!" When the girl refused to obey she spoke firmly, "Now!"  
  
"But Mistress!" Luna looked up at her in horror. Wisely Artemis stopped struggling, not giving Luna any more reason to beat on him any more.  
  
"Let him up," Usagi said softly, and Luna quite reluctantly stepped away from him.  
  
"Thank you, Princess," Artemis said with a small bow.  
  
"Call me that again," Usagi said in a dangerous tone, "and I'll send her back after you. Now what do you want?"  
  
"The youma are throughout the city," Artemis dusted himself off with as much dignity as he could possibly muster, "seeking to gather life force to fully restore their dark masters, the oni. You must stop them before they do this, or humanity is doomed."  
  
"Restore, not revive?" Luna said disbelievingly, "The oni are already awake?"  
  
"My mistress has faced an oni," Artemis confirmed, "and barely lived to tell the tale."  
  
"Wait, who's your mistress?" Usagi asked, "What did Luna mean, betrayal?"  
  
"I can tell you no more," Artemis shook his head. With startling speed he was up and over the wall, shifting to his cat form and disappearing into the night.  
  
Luna moved to go after him when Usagi said, "No, let him go." She stood there, the sun setting behind them and a grim expression on her face, "If he was telling the truth, we have much more important things to do."  
  
To be continued... 


	6. 6

Senshi: the Gathering of Five The three that came before  
  
The storm had come up in on Tokyo with frightening quickness, the great waves crashing up against the gray stones on the shoreline. A young woman stood there fearlessly as the waves sprayed her with salty mist, her long black hair oddly tinted with green as it flowed behind her like a banner, her narrowed eyes almost scarlet as she intently studied the waters.  
  
Her name was Setsuna Meiou, or at least that was what she was called herself in this place and time. She had carried many names, many identities down through the long span of years, but her duty had always been the same. And now, that duty called her to take action once again.  
  
The curved blade she raised in one hand was well balanced, held there loosely. A crescent, shining in the dim light almost like the moon, a inscription in some dead tongue along the curve of the blade itself. Holding it in her left hand she swiftly brought it across the palm of her right, dark red blood pooling there in her cupped hand.  
  
The winds died for a moment and she dramatically flung the blood out onto the waters. "I call you," Setsuna declared, "by the covenant signed in blood. I call you by the old oaths, sworn in bygone days. I call you, by the bonds of heart and duty!"  
  
The eye of the storm reached her then, the waves oddly calm in that space of quiet. Then the liquid began to churn where the blood had fallen, frothing and rising up, subsiding then rearing up again. Suddenly, the water seemed to split apart, and she rose out of the depths.  
  
Green hair reached her shoulders, her eyes oddly piercing as she gazed up at Setsuna. Other than that she was entirely nude, her slim form curved gently but not overly so. As soon as she saw Setsuna standing there she smiled, a gentle and warm gaze.  
  
"It's been a long time, Michiru," Setsuna picked up a robe from the ground, shaking it out vigorously before putting it over the other woman's shoulders.  
  
"Yes, it has," Michiru pulled the robe shut then followed Setsuna from the shore, "so what shall I call you now, oh ancient guardian?"  
  
"Setsuna," she answered her simply. Quietly Setsuna added,. "I'm sorry for awakening you like this, but I felt I had little choice."  
  
"The youma?" Michiru asked. At Setsuna's surprised expression she added, "Even resting in the depths I could feel the rising evil."  
  
"Worse than that," Setsuna opened up the car door to the clearly bewildered Michiru. "It's like a horse-less carriage," she offered as an explanation, remembering how long it had been since her companion had walked among humanity.  
  
"Ah," Michiru got in, carefully avoiding tracking any mud in. Once Setsuna got in the driver's side she asked, "You were saying?"  
  
"It's not just the youma," Setsuna said grimly as she slid her key in and started up the engine, "it seems the Oni have awakened." She reached into the back and handed Michiru a simple one piece dress, "This will have to do for now."  
  
Michiru smiled slightly, "Thank you." She gasped out softly in surprise as the car started to move. A nervous breath, but when nothing seemed to go wrong she looked over at Setsuna, "You're certain the Oni have awakened?"  
  
"I'm quite certain," Setsuna said seriously. She concentrated on driving, being careful not to meet Michiru's eyes, "I think we may need to awaken the other, as well."  
  
Michiru sighed, "You know we don't get along."  
  
"I see little choice," Setsuna shrugged, "I suspect that we'll need that power when the time finally comes for us to act."  
  
"And what of the champions?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Gathering," Setsuna shrugged, "but I fear the five may not be enough to drive back the coming darkness." A sigh, "And then there's the problem of the Princess out of Shadow."  
  
"True," Michiru quietly admitted. She smiled ruefully, "Then let us go to that place, Setsuna, before I loose my nerve."  
  
"All right," Setsuna answered her crisply, holding back a small triumphant smile.  
  
As they traveled across the great city Michiru gazed out in awe, surprise, and even a little bit of horror at what had happened to it over the years. The congestion there clearly displeased her, and she wrinkled her nose at the smells of pollution. But the great skyscrapers silenced any criticism, as did the indoor pools they passed.  
  
"Here?" Michiru blinked as they came to a stop in front of a great tower of steel.  
  
"Tokyo tower," Setsuna identified it to her companion, "the tallest structure in Tokyo."  
  
After passing Michiru a pair of shoes, they headed inside. The elevator ride up startled Michiru a bit, but they quickly reached the observation deck. Walking over to a locked stairway Setsuna touched the lock a moment, and with a soft click it opened. They ascended together, soon standing near the very top of the metal structure.  
  
The wind whipped around them as they stepped out onto the ledge there, and if they hadn't been ready they might have fallen "Do you think it knows they're needed?" Michiru called out, holding onto a steel beam.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised," Setsuna answered as she drew the ritual knife out again.  
  
"Good luck," Michiru murmured softly.  
  
"Thanks," Setsuna threw her a smile.  
  
Carefully keeping her balance, Setsuna swiftly drew the knife across her palm once again, being cautious not to reopen the earlier cut. She gave a moment for the blood to pool, while waiting for the wind to rise. Feeling the gale force winds begin she flung her hand straight up, letting the wind carry the blood up to the clouds.  
  
The words Setsuna spoke there were much the same as those she had said upon the waters "I call on you," Setsuna cried out, "by the covenant signed in my blood. I call you by the old oaths, sworn in bygone days. I call you, by the bonds of heart and duty!"  
  
The winds suddenly died off, an eerie silence stretching across the city. A soft rumble, then a louder sound of thunder. Setsuna and Michiru exchanged a glance, then each cautiously took a step back even as lightning flashed downward!  
  
Boom!  
  
There was a bright flash of light and heat as lightning touched down for just a moment on the tower, then it was gone. Steam swirled, and in the middle of the cloud a figure rose up before walking confidently towards where they stood. As the steam began to dissipate the figure was completely revealed, and both gazed in shock.  
  
"A woman?" Michiru gaped in disbelief.  
  
The sandy haired figure was boyish in appearance, but clearly female from the small breasts to the nearly blonde triangle down below. Seemingly utterly unconcerned by her nudity the young woman met Setsuna's gaze steadily, "I'm sorry, m'lady. My father, with whom you swore your oath, is dead, slain in battle years past."  
  
Setsuna paled, then softly said, "Then I'm sorry, to both you and to your clan."  
  
"My father considered you to be a good friend," she said to Setsuna directly, "as well as an honorable ally against the forces of darkness. I would be honored to fight in his place, if you would be willing to allow it."  
  
Setsuna didn't hesitate for a moment, "I welcome your aide. I'm called Setsuna, in this place and time, and this is Michiru."  
  
"I'm called Haruka," she turned to meet Michiru's gaze thoughtfully, "and my father spoke of you, too." She smiled wryly, "I don't think I'll repeat it, however."  
  
"Wise," Setsuna smiled slightly. She drew out a pair of pants and a shirt from beneath her coat and smiled apologetically, "I was expecting..."  
  
The three retreated indoors, pausing while Haruka changed. "Actually," she admitted as she stood, the pants and shirt highlighting her slim form, "I think I like it." She sat down to slip on the runners, "So what's the situation?"  
  
"All the forces of darkness are about to be unleashed on a nearly defenseless humanity," Michiru summed it up quickly.  
  
"Then let's go stop them," Haruka said simply.  
  
Setsuna sighed. "It's not quite that simple," she said.  
  
Michiru smiled wryly, "There are champions of humanity, who stand against our ancient enemies. We have to give them the opportunity to save their kind, before we take action."  
  
"But if they fail," Setsuna said grimly, "it falls to us."  
  
To be continued... 


	7. 7

Senshi: the Gathering of Five Part Six  
  
Rei turned as her Grandfather called out to her, "Could you come here, Rei?"  
  
Rei was about to say no, when she saw the intense look on his face. She turned back to Usagi, "Give me a few minutes."  
  
"Just make it fast," Usagi said seriously.  
  
With a slight frown Rei followed him as he lead her inside the shrine, and felt a bit surprise as he drew out a traditional bow and arrows, different from the ones she had practiced with in school. The bow was old, but still supple, and by the feel of it would draw smoothly. Her fingers tingled as she handled the arrows, a sensation that was oddly familiar to her, somehow.  
  
"What are they?" Rei murmured softly.  
  
"This bow has been passed down through the generations," Grandfather said seriously, "until the time was right for them to be used." A slight smile, "I think that time is now."  
  
Rei stringed the bow, sliding an arrow into place then drawing smoothly. It felt right, as if she was born to use it. "Thank you, Grandfather," she eased back, returning the arrow to it's quiver. She tied it to her side, resting the bow across her shoulders.  
  
As Rei was leaving he said, "Help Usagi however you can, but you must remember this," he paused, "the darkness must be stopped, whatever the cost."  
  
Rei didn't look back at him as she answered, "I know."  
  
Outside Makoto raised an eyebrow as Ami hefted a blue carrybag, slinging it over her shoulder. "What's in there?" she asked Ami curiously.  
  
"My personal computer," Ami smiled as she adjusted the bad nervously, "and a few devices that might come in handy against the Youma."  
  
"You're an inventor?" Makoto asked eagerly.  
  
Ami blushed, "No, nothing so grand as that." She looked away uncomfortably, "I'm just an bit of a tinkerer, is all."  
  
"I wish you had let me try to get more information out of Artemis," Luna sat on the wall in her human form, staring out into the twilight.  
  
"You mind explaining what you meant by calling him a traitor?" Usagi tried asking a question of her own as they waited.  
  
Surprisingly Luna answered her, "Artemis fled our clan after stealing a weapon of power, one almost as dangerous as your katana. He believed the Chain of Justice should go to another, that we were wrong about whom the prophecy described as the chosen."  
  
"So who were you going to give this chain to?" Usagi asked.  
  
"It does not matter," Luna shook her head sadly, "you see the Youma slew her before I could try to save her."  
  
"Another life that the Youma must pay for," Usagi murmured.  
  
Rei stepped from the shadows, her long hair flowing around her like a cape. "I'm ready," she said to them with a smile.  
  
Usagi didn't comment on the bow, they just walked towards where Makoto and Ami were quietly talking. Luna shifted to her cat form, bouncing up onto Usagi's shoulder.  
  
"Nice weapon," Makoto nodded as she got to her feet.  
  
From her bag Ami drew out what almost looked like a pistol, carefully checking it over before putting it back inside. "So what do we do now?" she asked.  
  
"I try to find the Youma again," Rei said with a grim smile.  
  
What Artemis had said to Rei still stung, that she hadn't been trying hard enough. She closed her eyes, reaching out with her senses. She ignored the now familiar presence of Usagi and the others, pushing outward with her will. It was strange, but carrying the bow seemed to make it easier, her senses stretching out to cover the neighborhood, then a part of the city, and finally she hit a limit, most of the city within her range.  
  
Usagi's eyes widened as a trickle of blood ran down from Rei's nose, the miko swaying gently. Ami moved to help but Usagi stopped her, unsure if they should interfere.  
  
"The Youma are in the city," Rei said, her voice coming out harshly, "one group is at the hospital. The other is at the amusement park."  
  
"Gathering life force," Usagi scowled, "we've got to stop them."  
  
"Then we'd better split up," Makoto said, giving Ami a cautious glance as she said, "I'll take Ami over to the amusement park."  
  
Usagi tried not to smile at the intense blush that appeared on Ami's face. Still, the professor didn't actually protest it at all. "Then I guess Rei and I will head out to the hospital," she said firmly. She looked over at Luna, "You're going with them."  
  
"But Mistress!" Luna protested.  
  
"You're going with them," Usagi repeated much more firmly.  
  
"Yes, Mistress," Luna bowed gracefully.  
  
"Before you go," Ami rummaged around in her bag before tossing something to Usagi. It looked like an oversized wristwatch, but it had a few extra buttons on the side. Usagi touched one, and the face popped up to reveal microphone mesh.  
  
"Radios?" Usagi ventured as she put it on.  
  
"Something I threw together in my spare time," Ami said as she strapped one on her arm. "At least this way both groups can stay in touch with each other," she said.  
  
"Thanks, Ami," Rei called over her shoulder as both groups took off.  
  
The bus got Usagi and Rei to the hospital quickly, and if any of the other passengers saw the katana or bow, they didn't remark on it. They ran towards the entrance and Usagi asked, "are you picking up anything?"  
  
"There's more than one in there," Rei scowled, "but I'm not sure how many exactly."  
  
Usagi didn't answer, just lead the way into the admissions area. A nurse worked at one of the desks, and patients sat in the chairs, but something felt off, somehow. Rei froze, then drew back her bow and aimed at the nurse even as Usagi gasped, "Wait a.."  
  
Thwack!  
  
The arrow struck dead center, and the nurse staggered. But she did not fall, instead her body expanded, skin growing leathery, revealing the Youma within. The arrow began to glow, and the Youma looked down in surprise... right before it exploded into flames!  
  
The patients fled in a panic, even as Rei looked at the burning Youma then down at her bow. "I've never had an arrow do that before," she murmured.  
  
"Nice," Usagi smiled ruefully, "but could you tell me, next time?"  
  
"Right," Rei murmured. Her eyes were glazed, clearly she was trying to sense more Youma. She stiffened, "They're going after the babies!" She took off at a run, Usagi right beside her.  
  
A Youma tried to stop them and Usagi struck, a single sweep of her blade leaving it a bloody mess o the floor. Just ahead five female Youma guarded a door, stiffening as they saw them coming. "Move aside," Usagi pointed with her sword even as Rei drew her bow again.  
  
"Who are you that commands the Doom and Gloom girls?" the leader demanded.  
  
"Usagi Tsukino."  
  
The leader's eyes widened, then she exchanged glances with the others. Surprisingly, they moved aside as she said, "Malachite awaits beyond, and he is sure to slay you." She hesitated, "But if you do triumph, remember us when you come into your own, sweet Princess."  
  
"I am getting very tired of people calling me that," Usagi grumbled.  
  
As they went by the girls Rei asked Usagi, "We're letting them live?"  
  
With a grim little smile Usagi answered "First we get to face Malachite. If we actually win, we can track those five down later."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Rei agreed as they strode onward.  
  
To be continued... 


	8. 8

Senshi: the Gathering of Five Part Eight  
  
Makoto Kino smiled to herself slightly as they reached the gates to the amusement park. Beside her, Ami Mizuno studied the area around them, her gaze intense. The little black cat sat on Ami's shoulder, her fur ruffled a bit.  
  
"It looks like they're here," Makoto murmured, the eerie near silence of the park washing over them. Rides, happy yelling, music, nothing was coming from the normally active place.  
  
"Let's move in, then," Ami murmured as they pushed through the gates. There was an odd charge to the air, an strange electricity.  
  
"There!" Makoto pointed to where a figure lay on the ground.  
  
"Be careful," Luna barked, but both women ignored her.  
  
Ami hurried over, reaching into the bag that she carried to pull out an odd little visor, cables leading into the bad and attached to her laptop. The icy blue visor fit over her eyes, and touching the side seemed to activate it. She studied the still form for a moment, taping the keys of her laptop, then rose, looking towards the center of the park.  
  
"The other youma, and more victims, are there," Ami said grimly as she put her laptop away, but kept the visor on.  
  
"That might have been a disguised youma, playing possum," Luna growled at the two angrily. The little cat's body shifted, her form sliding to become the black haired woman, "Could you be a bit more cautious, next time?"  
  
"I can handle it, Luna," Makoto smiled slightly, "keep an eye on Ami, not me."  
  
Ami raised an eyebrow at that, but she didn't say anything. She looked at Luna, "Is there any way we can help the victims?"  
  
"She's just been drained of energy," Luna looked down at the fallen, "she'll recover, especially if we slay the youma that did this."  
  
"Then let's do it," Makoto shrugged as they moved on into the park.  
  
The deadly quiet of the park surrounded them, even as the fallen people grew in numbers. The Ferris wheel soon loomed above them as they made their way through the stalls and game booths. A rustle and from the roof a figure leapt at them.  
  
Makoto moved without thinking, the taller girl shoving Ami aside even as she took the impact, rolling to cushion the force. The pink haired little girl smiled happily, revealing gleaming fangs, then she lunged for Makoto's throat. The child's strength was inhuman, struggling frantically to reach the bare throat even as she fought to keep her back.  
  
Ami reached into her bag, pulling out an oddly designed little gun. "Can you get it away from you?" she asked frantically.  
  
"I'll try," Makoto bit out. She got her hands under the struggling child, pushing away with all her strength and sending her up into the air.  
  
Ami aimed and fired! There was a flash of white, a burst of pure cold, and with a thump the demon spawn dropped to the ground. The ice block sealed it from head to toe, the oddly cute fanged creature gazing out in an expression of frozen surprise.  
  
"I'm impressed," Makoto managed, rubbing at her throat. Ami and Luna helped her to her feet, and the tall fighter looked at Ami with a certain respect in her eyes, "What was that you used?"  
  
"The gun throws a chemically altered form of liquid Nitrogen," Ami explained as she walked over to the frozen youma. She kicked at the ice block, and the thing crumbled to dust.  
  
"What was that about me keeping an eye on her?" Luna asked Makoto with a slight smile.  
  
Makoto decided not to answer that.  
  
Ami tapped the side of her visor, a slight frown on her face. "There's another youma out there," she said seriously, "much more powerful than that one."  
  
"Hopefully, I'll fair better against that one," Makoto smiled slightly.  
  
The three of them only took a few more steps forward when they all felt it, a deep feeling of pure revulsion. From the very top of the Ferris wheel the figure descended, his long reddish hair flowing around him as he flew. He was almost handsome looking, if you could ignore the utter contempt that he gazed out at the world with.  
  
"And I thought I was done," he murmured, "but it seems a few more sheep are wandering about, ready to be harvested."  
  
"Not likely, Nephrite," Luna answered coldly.  
  
"Senshi," the one called Nephrite murmured to himself softly, an odd sphere of milky light floating in the air beside him.  
  
"How good are you fighting blind?" Ami murmured to Makoto softly.  
  
"Pretty good," Makoto answered in a whisper.  
  
Ami suddenly smiled, "Good." She suddenly flung a little capsule on to the ground between them and Nephrite, and a cold fog billowed out, engulfing them all in whiteness.  
  
"What in the.." Nephrite started, looking about him wildly.  
  
Makoto moved like the wind, appearing right in front of the startled young man. The first blow broke his nose, sending black blood trickling down his face as he tried to raise his guard. He threw punches in return, but she dodged and weaved like the wind.  
  
"Aaah!" Nephrite cried out in pain, feeling a sharp, stabbing strike in his upper back. Turning around he caught a glimpse of Luna, the dark haired young woman carrying more throwing blades in her hand. With a soft growl of rage he began to shift, his body expanding, skin stretching outward as he shed his human shape.  
  
Ami raised her weapon as the change began, then Makoto cried out at her, "No! I want to fight him once he's fully changed." Completely ignoring that Ami chose to fire, clipping him in the arm with a burst of cold.  
  
His eyes wide with panic Nephrite gestured, space seemed to tear, and a portal opened. "Damn you for your interference," he cried, his one arm hanging limply at his side. But before he could step through Luna struck, tearing the glowing globe from his side.  
  
"You will not claim your prize, creature," Luna gloated.  
  
Nephrite was furious, "I will see you die for this, once the Oni awake you will all pay." With that he was gone, the portal fading away.  
  
Ami's visor worked, collecting data that she quickly relayed to her laptop. "A few more like that," she murmured softly, "and we'll know where their base is."  
  
Makoto pouted, "You could have let me fight him a bit, first."  
  
"Breaking his nose didn't count?" Luna asked her as she shifted back to cat form. The glowing orb that Nephrite had been carrying quickly dissipated, the energy swirling back to return to the people that it was taken from.  
  
Makoto shrugged, "That was just the warm-up."  
  
"Look at it this way," Ami sighed, "once we find their home base, you'll likely have all the fighting you can handle."  
  
"Don't be so eager," a strange voice agreed, "the war has barely begun."  
  
Looking up they saw her standing on top of one of the deserted stalls. Long blonde hair blew in the breeze like a flag, the skirt of her sailor fuku ruffling in the breeze. Her face was shadowed, her eyes hidden by a simple white mask. On her shoulder, a familiar looking white cat crouched.  
  
"Artemis," Luna murmured softly.  
  
"Who are you?" Makoto demanded, bracing herself for another fight.  
  
Ami reached out to lay a gentle hand on the larger girl's arm, "According to my scans, she's not one of the youma."  
  
"No, I'm not," the blonde smiled slightly. "I was worried I was going to need to save you," she added, "but I'm glad I was wrong."  
  
"Come down here," Ami offered, "so we can talk."  
  
The blonde shook her head, "You're not ready for that, not yet." She smiled at them suddenly, "My name is Sailor V, and we will meet again!" With that she almost seemed to vanish, disappearing into the darkness of the night.  
  
To be continued... 


	9. 9

Senshi: the Gathering of Five Part Nine  
  
The two made their way forward, an arrow ready in Rei's bow and Usagi carrying her sword in the guard position. The halls were almost eerily quiet, the normal bustle of the hospital completely gone. They reached the doors of the nursery, and Usagi gave Rei a questioning look.  
  
"It's in there," Rei confirmed.  
  
Usagi took a centering breath, raised her katana, and then smiled grimly. She kicked out, slamming the swinging doors wide open as she rolled inside, her sword coming up in guard position as she cried, "Get away from those kids!"  
  
The silvery haired figure stood in front of the cradles, gathering up swirls of white light from the many little babies. He turned around, eyes widening slightly as he saw Usagi, Rei coming in right behind her, then he smiled wryly.  
  
"I take it the five chose to let you pass," he said to them thoughtfully, "they'll pay for that disloyalty later." He threw his arm back dramatically, the cape he wore over his shoulders swirling, "I am Malachite, little princess."  
  
"That will not get you on her good side," Rei tightened her grip on the arrow on the string as she continued, "she hates being called that."  
  
Usagi tossed Rei a slight frown, then looked over at Malachite. "Yield and live," she said crisply, "fight me and die."  
  
Surprisingly Malachite laughed at them. "You grow over-confident," he murmured, "but little rabbit, you have yet to face our warriors. And," he gestured, energy coursing between his hands to form a sword of pure light, "you have never faced one like me."  
  
"Big talk," Rei drew and released, the arrow hissing as it raced through the air towards him. With an completely inhuman speed he actually caught the arrow from midair, contemptuously tossing it aside to clatter to the floor.  
  
Usagi moved, katana a blur as he swept down at her, their weapons coming together in a flash of light. They gazed into each other's eyes, for a moment the two looking oddly... alike, both of their eyes alive with the passion of combat. A twist of Usagi's blade broke the clash, and the two fought back and forth in the room.  
  
Malachite was like poetry in motion, the smooth, wide arcs of his weapon clearly defining his territory. He leapt and almost danced, staying at least a step ahead of the powerful strokes of Usagi's blade. But his face was a study, moving from supreme self confidence, to surprise, worry, and finally a bit of fear in his oddly gray eyes.  
  
"You're very good," Malachite finally had to concede as their weapons came together once again. The two of them stood there almost frozen, studying each other's faces intently, each ready to move in a moment's notice.  
  
"And you think that you're in some kind of samurai drama," Rei said coldly, quite deliberately drilling Malachite in the back with an arrow.  
  
Malachite jerked in pain, his guard dropping for just a moment, but more than long enough for Usagi to sweep her blade right across his exposed belly. He staggered backward, desperately trying to hold his guts in with his arms, then his back exploded into flames as Rei's arrow finally ignited, light and fire driving him forward.  
  
Usagi swept her katana upwards, cutting him once again and finishing the youma off. As he fell the sphere of life energy broke up, swirling to return to the children, all of whom began to cry weakly as will and strength returned to them. The gray clad body began to dissolve, black ooze spreading out on the gleaming floor.  
  
"We'd better get out of here before any of the hospital staff free themselves from the youma's spell," Rei suggested, taking a step towards the doors.  
  
"A very good idea," Usagi made a face, realizing that several diapers in the room probably needed changing. They hurried away down the hallway as dazed medical staff began to return to their duties, ignoring both young women.  
  
Rei looked over at Usagi as they hurried out of the hospital, realizing what was bothering her. Usagi had been enjoying herself when she fought Malachite, completely wrapped up in the dance of the sword duel. Now as they walked Usagi looked completely normal, but it had been a bit... unnerving, to see that look on the intense young woman's face.  
  
"Are you all right?" Rei finally asked softly.  
  
Usagi gave her an odd look, "I'm fine." She took the communicator Ami had given them and felt a bit relieved it was relatively simple. "Ami, you there?"  
  
The voice came through loud and clear, "Of course, Usagi." A pause, "We've dealt with the youma at the amusement park. Makoto and I are currently heading for the shrine, and I assume we'll meet you there."  
  
"The youma at the hospital's been dealt with," Usagi said calmly, "and yes, we'll meet you there. Usagi, out."  
  
Rei chuckled softly, "My grandfather gets to look at you three again, he'll be so happy."  
  
"Oh, joy," Usagi smiled back, her blue eyes glinting.  
  
It wasn't long before the two were climbing the shrine steps together, feeling like two warriors triumphant in battle. They were almost through the gate when Rei reached out to stop Usagi, "There's someone else up there."  
  
"Lets go," Usagi drew her sword as the two ran up the final steps.  
  
Rei slid arrow to string, dropping down on one knee to ease her firing while Usagi remained standing, sword in hand. She didn't see anything, but she could feel whomever it was out there. "Show yourself," Rei cried, closing her eyes and reaching out with her senses. The arrow almost released itself, soaring through the air...  
  
... only to be caught by a white gloved hand. The girl's long blonde hair stretched out behind her like a banner, the skirt of her sailor fuku moving slightly in the wind. Her face was almost entirely shadowed, her eyes hidden by a simple white mask. On her shoulder, a familiar looking white cat crouched there, watching the four of them warily.  
  
"Sailor V," Ami murmured, jumping to her feet with her cold gun in hand, Makoto rising beside her with fists clenched for battle.  
  
"Very good," Sailor V nodded to Rei respectfully, casually tossing the arrow back to the girl, "you're senses grow sharper."  
  
"Blame that little cat of yours," Rei kept her voice nearly flat as she caught the arrow, "he reminded me that I could be trying harder."  
  
Artemis shifted, becoming the form of a white haired young man. "Luna," he smiled weakly, "it's good to see you again."  
  
The little black cat stalked right by him as she walked from where Ami and Makoto were standing to leap up onto Usagi's shoulder. Her tail lashing she glared at the boy until he took an involuntary half-step backward.  
  
"That's enough, Luna," Usagi murmured as she reached up to scratch the black cat behind the ears. She looked over at Sailor V, studying the masked woman intently before finally saying, "I don't think we've met."  
  
"No, we haven't," Sailor V agreed, walking up to where Usagi and Rei stood. They stood a short distance, looking almost exactly alike as they gazed at each other. Finally a slight smile tugged at Sailor V's lips, "You know, I think you'll do."  
  
Usagi blinked. "Thank you, I think," she managed. She puffed a little breath out before saying, "Could you please tell me what's going on?"  
  
Sailor V shook her head no. "I'm sorry," she gestured, and Artemis shifted back to his cat form, leaping up onto her shoulder, "but you're not ready. Not yet."  
  
As the blonde moved off Makoto ran forward to shout, "Wait a minute!"  
  
The voice came back to them from the darkness, fading fast. "When you need me, I'll be there. That I promise you."  
  
There was a long moment of silence as the four stood there before Rei growled out, "Well that was irritating."  
  
"She did that to us over at the amusement park too," Ami admitted, pushing her short blue hair back, "but I didn't realize she followed us."  
  
"You couldn't have known," Makoto said gruffly.  
  
"Well," Usagi looked tired, "at least we won for tonight." A grim little smile, "There'll be other nights, but tonight is ours."  
  
To be continued... 


	10. 10

Senshi: the Gathering of Five Part Ten  
  
Usagi shifted in her bed, long golden hair spread out on the pillows. She didn't know what it was that woke her, but the most wonderful smell filled the air. The slim girl looked around her blearily, seeing the black cat sleeping soundly on the end of the bed.  
  
'Someone is cooking something nice,' Usagi blinked, carefully sliding out of bed and trying not to wake up the cat. 'And it can't be Luna. So that just leaves my new roommate,' she thought. Making sure that her pajamas were reasonably neat and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she shuffled down the stairs.  
  
"Good morning," Makoto Kino smiled, standing in front of the kitchen stove. The tall brown haired woman wore the traditional school girl's uniform, with a cheerful apron thrown over it, and she seemed quite happy amid the boiling pots and frying foods.  
  
"Good morning," Usagi managed, sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
Makoto gave her a sympathetic glance, noting that she was apparently not a morning person. She poured some tea, setting it down in front of Usagi, "We need to do some shopping after school, too. I've done my best with the leftovers in the fridge, but.."  
  
"Oh, right," Usagi blushed slightly, drinking down some of the tea. "I haven't been cooking much lately," she said softly, "mostly just getting takeout."  
  
"I wanted to say thank you, for letting me live here," Makoto said quietly, dishing up the food for both her and Usagi. She sat down at the table while giving Usagi a bit of room, "Rei told me about what happened to your family."  
  
"Thank you," Usagi ate the food happily, bur oddly her eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I haven't eaten like this," she said softly, "since my mother.."  
  
"Usagi?" Luna's questioning voice came from upstairs, and in a few moments the little black cat bounded down the stairs.  
  
"I made something for you as well," Makoto got up, grabbing a bowl from nearby the fridge. She turned, "Do you want this on the floor or at the table?"  
  
"Uh, the table please," Luna managed. Makoto sat the dish down there, and Luna jumped up beside the bowl. She sniffed it, sampled a bit of the food, the cat's eyes widened slightly in surprise, then she dug in quite happily.  
  
"I know I should have asked before using your kitchen," Makoto said softly, "but you looked like you could use a good meal."  
  
"It's all right," Usagi reassured her. She smiled, "You can cook anytime you want."  
  
"Please," Luna echoed. At Makoto's curious look the cat sighed, "Usagi and I aren't particularly good cooks, I'm sorry to say."  
  
"Then I'll cook," Makoto shrugged, "but you two have to help with the cleaning up."  
  
"Hai!" Usagi agreed cheerfully.  
  
They finished up their breakfast, then Usagi and Luna joined Makoto in the little kitchen to help clean up. Assigned to do the dishwashing, Usagi scrubbed them clean while Luna rinsed and dried, and soon they were all done.  
  
"You'd better get dressed," Makoto reminded her, "we've got to go to school soon."  
  
"Right," Usagi bounded back up the stairs, her twin golden ponytails bouncing. She stripped her pajamas off quickly, grabbing her uniform skirt and blouse and dressing.  
  
"That was your mother's apron she was wearing," Luna's voice was soft, "wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes," Usagi softly answered, and a few tears escaped, trickling down her face. She wiped them away with her sleeve, forcing a cheerful smile.  
  
"I'll.." Luna got up to go back downstairs and have a talk with Makoto, but Usagi stopped the cat with a gesture.  
  
"She didn't know," Usagi said quietly, "and I've got to start getting over this sometime, right?" She grabbed her school-bag and rushed downstairs, finding Makoto ready to go.  
  
"It's kind of nice to have someone to walk to school with," Makoto noted as they walked, the taller girl shortening her steps a bit so Usagi could keep up.  
  
"I'm a bit embarrassed to say I never saw you at school," Usagi admitted, Luna riding perched on her shoulder.  
  
"We don't really hang out with the same sort of crowds," Makoto said gently. She paused before offering, "Do you want me to stay away from you during school?"  
  
"Why?" Usagi looked up at her curiously.  
  
"You're reputation, for one," Makoto smiled wryly, "I've got a bit of a bad one myself." Silently she thought, 'Not to mention the conclusions that some of the more hentai students might come to, seeing us together.'  
  
"Considering I have to carry this thing with me," Usagi nodded to the sword, safely hidden in a long case, "I'm already thought of as the odd kendo girl." She paused, "And I don't really care what people might think seeing us together."  
  
The surprised looks on both of Makoto and Luna's faces were just priceless. "Remind me not to underestimate you again," Makoto chuckled to herself softly as the two of them walked through the school gates together.  
  
The university was bustling as Professor Ami Mizuno made her way across the campus. She made her way into the administration building, then headed up the hall to the president's office. She checked her watch, then knocked firmly.  
  
"Professor Mizuno," the secretary smiled up at her a bit apologetically from her desk, "the president will be right with you."  
  
"Thank you," Ami took a seat, getting her laptop out of her shoulder bag. 'Now,' she mused as she went to work, 'assuming the Youma continue to attack, I should be able to grab enough data to determine the central transport nexus they use.' She worked for a few moments, until the sound of a throat clearing got her attention.  
  
"The president will see you now," the secretary said.  
  
"Good," Ami slid the laptop away. She knew that it annoyed some people when she went to work while being kept waiting, but that didn't bother too her much. Privately, she had to say that she rather enjoyed doing it.  
  
"Prof. Mizuno," the president gave her a wary smile as she went into his office. They had a interesting relationship, he wishing to exercise his authority over her, and Ami calmly ignoring him. He cleared his throat, "I was a bit surprised to receive the request for a sabbatical from you."  
  
"How so?" Ami raised an eyebrow as she sat down, "It is well within my rights, under the agreement I signed with the board."  
  
It was clear he wasn't happy about that agreement from the way his face flushed. Still, he calmly said, "It's the undefined length of the sabbatical that concerns me."  
  
"Oh?" Ami asked coolly.  
  
"I'm unsure if we'll be able to keep the Chair of Chemistry open for you," he smiled, clearly enjoying himself, "if your sabbatical runs too long."  
  
Ami looked at him, a little tyrant trying to exercise what little power he had. Sadly, that sort of thing only worked it the victim allowed it. "May I be frank?"  
  
There was something in her tone of voice that wiped the smile right off his face. "Yes?" he asked tentatively.  
  
"While Tokyo University is a quite well respected school, it lacks many scientists of note," she said coldly. "The majority of our professors in residence are no longer being published, or have yet to even be published." A grim smile, "I, on the other hand, am published, I have a string of quite profitable patents, and more than one university is head- hunting me. Putting it bluntly, you need me much more than I need you."  
  
The principal's face was bone pale, and he gulped audibly. He couldn't afford to lose her, and they both knew it. "Your Chair will be ready when you return," he finally managed.  
  
"Good," Ami said crisply. Taking some pity on him she added, "I hope that my absence will only be a few weeks."  
  
"Thank you," he sighed weakly.  
  
Ami strode out of the office a few moments later, giving him a chance to save face. The secretary had the oddest smile on her pretty face, and she wouldn't have been surprised if the lady had listened in on the conversation.  
  
'Now,' Ami thought as she strode to her lab to pick up the remaining equipment she'd need, 'it's time to really get to work finding the enemy.'  
  
To be continued... 


	11. 11

Senshi: the Gathering of Five Part Eleven  
  
A blur of motion, then...  
  
CLACK!  
  
... with a sound very like a clap of thunder the wooden practice blades came together, then they slid apart. Makoto leaned forward nervously in her seat as she watched from the sidelines while the two figures dressed in protective gear fought. One of them was taller, heavily muscled, the other small and slim, but they still seemed fairly evenly matched.  
  
Back and forth they went, the slim figure dodging as often as she parried his blows. Makoto's eyes widened, the tall brown haired woman watching from the audience as the match progressed. 'She's wearing him down,' she realized.  
  
Finally the smaller figure moved in against the slower, now tired figure, in a blur of motion scoring the final points to win the match. There was a extended moment of stunned silence in the hall, then a round of vigorous applause. The taller man pulled off his helm and then offered his hand, "I'm very impressed, young lady."  
  
Usagi pulled her own protective helmet off, her long blonde hair falling down her back in a braid. "Thank you, sensei," she bowed gravely.  
  
"Congratulations," Makoto gave Usagi a little smile as the girl walked by her on her way towards the showers.  
  
"Thanks," and Usagi flashed a smile.  
  
"I've been watching you do that for over a week now, but I still get pretty nervous when you do that," Makoto quietly noted as they walked away from the school later on that afternoon. She gave Usagi a curious look, "And why did the crowd seem so surprised that you won?"  
  
"That was the district kendo champ," Usagi shrugged slightly.  
  
"Wow," Makoto gave Usagi a surprised glance, "then maybe you should enter those championships next time?"  
  
"I'm just doing this to help me fight against the youma," Usagi shifted the sword case that she carried over her shoulder.  
  
"Oh, really?" Makoto gave her a look.  
  
A faint blush colored Usagi's pale cheeks, her long blonde hair flowing behind her. "Well, it is fun," she softly admitted.  
  
They passed by a low stone wall, and Luna jumped down from the top, the little black cat agilely clambering her way over to sit on Usagi's shoulder. "The others are waiting for you over at the shrine," she reported.  
  
"What's up?" Makoto asked, surprised.  
  
"Ami may have made a breakthrough," Luna reported eagerly.  
  
Usagi's eyes narrowed slightly, her voice showing a dangerous eagerness. "Then it's finally time to move?" she asked softly.  
  
"Let's see what Ami has to say, first," Makoto quickly cautioned her. She didn't want to see her friend get her hopes up too much.  
  
Usagi puffed out a breath, "You're right, of course."  
  
Makoto smiled suddenly. "Not that I'm not looking forward to a rematch with that pasty faced Nephrite," she added cheerfully  
  
Luna groaned softly, "You two.."  
  
Usagi reached up to scratch behind the little cat's ears, "Don't worry, Luna. I promise that I won't do anything too rash."  
  
The two of them reached the shrine quickly, walking up the long flight of steps to the buildings themselves. They went across the courtyard, then Rei's grandfather emerged from the shadows. "They're waiting inside," he smiled.  
  
"Thank you," Makoto bowed slightly, and they continued on.  
  
The room they entered was spacious, a large table sitting at the center. A few bowls of snacks waited untouched, as well as a pot of tea. Rei came from her room, dressed in the red and white of a traditional shrine maiden, "About time you got here."  
  
"Rei," Usagi gave her a crisp nod. Eagerly she asked, "What's going on?"  
  
Rei shook her head, her long black hair flowing around her as she said, "Ami hasn't told me anything yet, either." She gave Luna a welcoming smile as she put the saucer and bottle of milk down, "Care for a drink?"  
  
"Why, thank you," Luna jumped down from Usagi's shoulder onto the table as Rei poured out the milk, drinking eagerly.  
  
"Sorry for the wait," Ami walked in a few moments later, wearing much more casual garb than her usual professor clothes. A white shirt, blue pants and a comfortable vest made up her outfit, and she was carrying that large shoulder bag with her again.  
  
Usagi just had to smile slightly at the way Makoto seemed to light up when ever she met the professor. Of course, Ami seemed to gain almost as much pleasure from being around Makoto. "It's good to see you," Makoto murmured softly.  
  
A faint blush appeared on the blue haired woman's cheeks as she answered, "I'm glad that you.. I mean all of you came so quickly."  
  
"Hello, Ami," Usagi gave her a slight smile before dispensing with the pleasantries to ask, "What is going on?"  
  
"Not that I mind the suspense," Rei said, her eyes flashing with sudden anger, "but it gets a bit much at times."  
  
Makoto was about to speak up in her defense when Ami shook her head slightly. "Sorry, but I wanted to be sure before I said anything," she quietly explained, "but I think I've found their nexus, the location in Tokyo the Negaverse uses to teleport through."  
  
A long moment of dead silence, then Usagi cheered, "YES!" Bouncing to her feet she threw her arms around the startled Ami, spinning her around, "Thank you!"  
  
"Hey, wait a moment.." Ami blushed fiercely, struggling a bit in Usagi's grip.  
  
Rei hesitated, feeling so many emotions running through her. On one hand she felt relief that they finally knew where the enemy was, but she was also just a bit scared. This meant that the next battle was coming, and she had no idea what sort of odds they might be facing down there. Or what they might have to do to win..  
  
"Nice job," Makoto was a bit more low-key, but the sunny smile that she gave Ami more than made up for it. "Are there any downsides?" she asked thoughtfully.  
  
"That's the major question," Ami agreed. "The nexus is beneath a normal enough seeming arcade, but what sort of defenses they might have are unknown."  
  
"Luna?" Usagi asked the little black cat softly.  
  
Luna looked up from where she was cleaning the milk off of her whiskers. "They won't leave it unguarded," she said, "but I can't say what the exact nature of the force there is."  
  
"There's quite a few youma in there," the quiet voice surprised them all, "I tried to get in there on my own and failed." Sailor V stood in the open doorway, the white mask covering her eyes, the girl's sailor fuku blowing gently in the breeze.  
  
"I was almost expecting you to turn up," Usagi said calmly, looking over at the masked blonde. There was a bit of anger in her voice as she asked, "If you knew where this nexus was, why didn't you just tell us?"  
  
"She didn't know," Artemis spoke up, the white cat crouched on her shoulder. "She was pulled along in an enemy's teleport, and had to leave the same way."  
  
"Artemis." Luna growled out, and the little white cat flinched.  
  
"So why are you here now?" Makoto asked as she carefully moved herself between where Sailor V was standing and Ami, just in case.  
  
"I'm here to help," Sailor V said to them calmly, "if you'll let me."  
  
Rei narrowed her eyes, while both Makoto and Ami looked towards Usagi. The slim blonde studied Sailor V for a moment, almost as if she was trying to see past the mask. "I don't trust you," she finally said, "you're far too mysterious." As Sailor V was turning to leave Usagi added, "But that doesn't mean we don't need your help."  
  
Rei got up from her sitting position, the others following suit. "So we're going in there?" she asked, meeting Usagi's eyes.  
  
"We're going in," Usagi agreed firmly.  
  
To be continued... 


	12. 12

Senshi: the Gathering of Five Part Twelve  
  
The trip to the video arcade Ami had identified was a quiet one, with most of them occupied with their own thoughts. Sailor V had vanished on them once again, of course, promising to meet them there, and the rest of them piled onto the bus to get there.  
  
"Somehow this mode of transportation lacks the proper heroic urgency," Ami Mizuno noted. The professor pushed her glasses up, then brushed her short blue hair back. "I wonder if I should look into getting a car?" she mused.  
  
"Don't on our account," Rei noted. Her black hair fell around the miko like a wave, her white and red garb suiting her well. Her hand tightened on her bow as she looked towards where Usagi was sitting, "Are you all right?"  
  
"I think so," Usagi offered her a gentle smile, the long blond hair falling in twin rivers from her head. She nervously adjusted the sword that she carried on her shoulder, "It's just a bit odd, I think. I've been working to track down the Youma and their masters the Oni for months, but now that it's finally happening.. it seems a bit unreal."  
  
"It's real enough," Makoto said calmly. She smiled to herself slightly, watching the houses go by the window, "I'm looking forward to a rematch with those things."  
  
"Don't lose sight of our ultimate goal," Luna quietly reminded them all from where she sat on the seat beside Usagi, "we need to focus on stopping these things from hurting anyone else. Our personal vendettas can wait."  
  
Usagi's hand tensed on the pole in front of her, but she nodded firmly. "Luna's right," she said, "we need to stop these things from attacking people in Tokyo." With a grim little smile she added, "Anything else is just a bonus."  
  
'Just a bit too eager,' Rei thought to herself grimly, silently resolving to keep an eye on Usagi. The bus bounced around a turn, then it slowed to a stop.  
  
"This is our stop," Ami rose smoothly, picking up her large bag from the seat and then slinging it over her shoulder.  
  
"Not much to look at," Makoto calmly noted as they gathered there in front of the small video arcade. The automatic doors slid open and shut as people moved in and out, while just above it a small neon sign glowed brightly.  
  
"It gets more exciting once you go inside," the quiet voice commented. Sailor V stepped out of the shadows of a nearby alley, long blonde hair flowing around her, the mask hiding her eyes.  
  
"Don't people ever ask about your wearing that?" Rei asked curiously.  
  
"Not really," Sailor V smiled. She swept them under her steely gaze, finally settling on Usagi to say, "We'll probably be targeted as soon as we walk in."  
  
Usagi shifted her sword slightly, readying it to be drawn. "I'm ready," she said simply. Beside her Rei strung the traditional Japanese bow, Makoto wrapped strips of leather around her knuckles, and Ami drew a slim pistol from her bag.  
  
"Would some cover be good?' Ami asked. At Luna's questioning gaze she continued, "I've improved on the smoke bombs I used earlier."  
  
"Couldn't hurt," Artemis said, the white haired young man moving to stand by Sailor V.  
  
"And here I was hoping you wouldn't be coming along on this," Luna sighed, her cat's form blurring to that of a young woman dressed all in black. Knives gleamed in her hands as she added, "I'm ready to help, Usagi."  
  
"Then let's go," Usagi lead the charge into the building, Sailor V there at her side. The arcade gamers looked up at them in surprise while a metallic capsule landed in the middle of the narrow aisle, billowing out cold mist.  
  
They quickly reached the back wall where a curtained doorway waited, a young man standing guard there in front of it. He began to swell, his body changing forms, but before he could complete the transformation Makoto hammered him backwards through the curtain with a single blow.  
  
"Looks like we're in the right place," Makoto noted, looking down at the unconscious Youma with some satisfaction.  
  
Rei drew her bow smoothly, "Watch yourselves." The arrow flew through that air to where a seemingly innocent young woman was entering the rear chamber. She tried to change form, but the arrow exploded into flames, rapidly consuming her.  
  
"Mizuno," Sailor V demanded, swinging her golden chain as she looked around them warily, "where do we go next?"  
  
Ami slid her visor on, tapping the side as she searched for the energies of the portal she had detected. "Through there," she nodded to where the young woman had come in, "there should be a passage to lead us to the nexus."  
  
Usagi moved silently, taking the door handle in her hand. She turned it silently, then swiftly swung it open as something lunged at her. The large Youma reached for her with claws gleaming, but Usagi struck first, the light shining from her blade.  
  
Thump!  
  
The head rolled across the floor, coming to a stop at Makoto's feet. "Nice," she noted as she used the side of her foot to tap it aside.  
  
"Forward," Usagi murmured softly as they went into the stairway together.  
  
The bare walls shifted as they traveled farther down, going from worn cement and traces of the steel reinforcement beams to a roughly sculpted out cave. The light itself seemed to fade away, a odd moistness carried in the air. The scent of rot and corruption grew, and earthy scents they didn't really want to try to identify too closely.  
  
Rei's eyes narrowed as they descended the now curving staircase, feeling that odd chill once again. "There's something waiting for us just ahead," she warned.  
  
Artemis narrowed his eyes, smiling with a hint of fangs. "I'm looking forward to it," he murmured as they came around a corner.  
  
The chamber down at the base of the steps was large, three figures standing there, already shifted to their tougher Youma forms. Rough, gray skinned creatures, muscles and powerful, they charged at the band of five as soon as they saw them.  
  
Luna and Artemis moved almost at the same time, knives gleaming as together they flung them into one of the Youma. With a soft clink Sailor V flung her weighted chain, wrapping it around a creatures neck. A twist of her arm and with a crack the neck broke. Beside them Ami raised her pistol, bathing the last Youma in liquid cold, shattering it.  
  
"Nice," Artemis offered to Luna with a smile.  
  
Luna gave him a deadly glare, and the man visibly wilted. "Don't interfere with one of my kills again," she warned him.  
  
"I'm picking up massive energies not very far ahead," Ami noted as they moved forward together. The passages they navigated through were dark, only the soft glow of Ami's visor lighting their way. Makoto, Usagi and Rei swiftly dealt with the few Youma they encountered, dispatching them with lethal efficiency.  
  
At the end of the hall a tall figure guarded a heavy door, an oddly different looking figure than they had seen before. He was very handsome, but in an almost unearthly way, his simple looking black military garb edged in silver.  
  
Rei drew her bow, bringing it up to release it with a soft twang. The arrow flew straight and true, piercing into the neck and sending him staggering backwards. "Why isn't he dying?" Rei blinked as he reached up to grab the blood slick arrow, jerking it free.  
  
"He's an Oni," Sailor V cursed, tossing her chain out and tangling one arm to restrain him. He jerked his arm up, the man dragging her forward bodily. "Help," she squeaked.  
  
Usagi moved like a blur, her katana glowing in the near darkness. The man froze, looking at her in shock as he murmured, "Princess?" A strike across the belly and the Oni tried to hold his guts in, then Usagi swung upwards, dropping him to the ground.  
  
"Thank you," Sailor V looked up at Usagi with a smile, carefully winding up the length of golden chain once again.  
  
"Oh," Rei gasped out softly, the oddest look on her face. The arrow she had resting on the bow string flickered, flames dancing up it's length as she said, "There's someone in the next chamber.. so dangerous. It's the heart, I think."  
  
Ami tapped the side of her visor, checking the readings. "The portals are in the next room," she confirmed, "as well as something else. I don't know quite what it is, but it's powerful."  
  
Makoto walked over to the heavy door, stepping over the Oni's body. "We've come this far," she said simply, laying her hand on the dark, oily wood.  
  
"Let's finish it," Usagi agreed.  
  
The door was hammered open with a loud crash, the seven of them charging forward. The massive chamber arched up into the darkness, arched portals spaced out all around the room, energies swirling within them. Their gaze was drawn to the center of the room, where a raised podium rested. Atop it were two thrones, one large and a smaller empty one, surrounded by a small crowd of people.  
  
"No," Nephrite looked at them in shock, his reddish hair wild.  
  
"It seems you have lead them here," the woman sitting in the larger throne mused, "you have failed me once again, Nephrite."  
  
"My Queen," Nephrite bleated, "I didn't.. I mean, I never intended.. mercy, please!"  
  
"Silence," the Queen gestured, and with that wave Nephrite was engulfed in light. In moments a curl of foul smoke swirled up, nothing else remaining of the Youma.  
  
"Guess we're not going to have a rematch," Makoto muttered.  
  
"You really have a one track mind, you know that?" Ami shot back softly.  
  
"Come forward," the Queen spoke firmly, "I would see the Senshi who had troubled my servants the Youma so much."  
  
"Come on," Usagi lead the way, walking towards the thrones and those gathered around it. A few Youma, gazing at them with fear, and a few of the handsome Oni gazing at them darkly.  
  
The dark haired young man stood by the thrones, as beautiful as the others in his silver and black armor. Usagi slowed, gazing at him in shock as he smiled, "Hello, Usagi."  
  
"Mamoru.." Usagi said weakly, her eyes wide. Tears began to glitter in her eyes, then gently rolled down her cheeks as a painful realization struck home.  
  
"I was sent to your side," Mamoru said softly, "to prepare you." He glared over at Luna, "But the damned cat contacted you, and we needed to act quickly."  
  
"Welcome home, Usagi," the Queen stepped down from the shadows, long, almost silver white hair flowing down in two ponytails, so much like Usagi's own hair. "I am called Serenity."  
  
"The Princess out of Shadow," Rei murmured in shock, "it was Usagi.. it was her all along."  
  
"Why?" Usagi's voice was soft. The questioning gaze from the Queen prompted her to continue softly, "Why kill the Tsukino family?"  
  
"They held you back, made you weak," Mamoru said simply. "They might have kept you from becoming the warrior you were meant to be, the Princess of the Oni."  
  
Sailor V held her chain ready, looking at Usagi grimly. Rei was shocked, while Makoto glared at the Oni and Youma around them. Ami's eyes were wide, then she reached out to gently lay her hand on Usagi's arm. "Blood doesn't matter," Ami offered softly, "what you choose to do does."  
  
Usagi looked up at Serenity, their faces so alike. But where Serenity was calm, Usagi looked coldly furious as she said, "The Tsukino's were my family, until you took them away from me." A soft click, the sword sliding out with a steely rasp, "And you will pay."  
  
"You deny your blood?" Serenity asked mildly.  
  
"I'll see you and all your kind dead," Usagi vowed softly, "does that count?" She looked over at Mamoru, her expression if possible even more furious, "I thought I loved you, you know."  
  
"I'm sorry," was all that Mamoru could manage to say.  
  
"You are my blood, whatever foolishness you may be filled with," Serenity said gravely, "and for that reason only I will let you live, for now."  
  
"Don't do me any favors," Usagi swept her sword out, only to have Mamoru and Serenity simply disappear, teleporting away. "Damn it!"  
  
The remaining Youma charged, only to meet death. They moved as a unit, each one working to protect the other as they cut the enemy down. Bursts of ice slowed them, fists crushed, slim knives flew, the bow sang, chain and sword flashing as they dealt with the last of them.  
  
The room fell silent, the only sounds the rasp of their breaths. Finally Rei spoke up, "So what do we do now?"  
  
To be continued... 


	13. 13

Senshi: the Gathering of Five Out of the darkness, into the light.  
  
Rei spoke up, her voice sounding oddly loud in the near silence of the large chamber, "So what do we do now?"  
  
Of course, that was when the caves roof began to fall in. As the portals that were spaced around the chamber flickered out the young senshi fled, bolting up the passageway and then outside the rapidly collapsing building. As they left the dark haired woman slid from her concealment in the shadows, striding to a still open portal.  
  
"They did well," Setsuna Meiou murmured to herself softly as she stood in the gateway, "but this is merely the beginning." With that she stepped into the portal and was gone.  
  
The apartment was in a good part of town, chosen for convenience and comfort. There was a shimmer of light in the living room, and Setsuna's two house guests looked up to see her emerge from the portal. It winked shut behind her, a weak displacement of air the only trace it had been there.  
  
"What happened?" Haruka demanded. She sat on one of the chairs, her boyish blonde hair going with the man's shirt and jeans she wore.  
  
"Are you all right, Setsuna?" Michiru asked. She gave Haruka a glare before the green haired woman added, "You were gone longer than we thought."  
  
"Sorry," Haruka apologized for her impatience.  
  
"Things went better than I had anticipated," Setsuna noted, "it seems our young princess succeeded in resisting her mother's call."  
  
"There's still hope the prophecy might be fulfilled," Michiru noted softly.  
  
"As long as she's not working for the Oni, I'm happy," Haruka said dryly. She smiled grimly, "The odds are long enough against us, without her being turned."  
  
"You're too much of a pragmatist, daughter of storms," Michiru gave her another glare, "just like your father, may his soul be at rest."  
  
"All that water's gone to your brain," Haruka muttered. She looked over at Setsuna, ignoring the furious look on Michiru's face, "There was something I wanted to ask you."  
  
"Yes?" Setsuna prompted her after Haruka fell silent.  
  
"How did the princess end up with the Tsukino family in the first place?" Haruka asked. A slight smile, "I kind of doubt Serenity just gave the child up for adoption."  
  
"Shortly after the child was born a champion of the light snuck into the Negaverse," Setsuna said simply, "and spirited the baby away."  
  
Michiru's eyes widened as she considered that. "It must have taken real courage," she finally murmured softly.  
  
Haruka nodded her agreement, "That must have taken real balls." She tilted her head to the side, "Who was it?"  
  
Setsuna found herself smiling at the word Haruka had used, not to mention the look on Michiru's face. "I was," Setsuna said softly.  
  
A long moment of dead silence then both women blurted, "What?!"  
  
"Someone had to do it," Setsuna said mildly but a slight smile teased at her lips, "and I couldn't ask one of the others to take on the task."  
  
"How did you manage to do that?" Michiru asked softly.  
  
Setsuna walked over to the cozy little kitchen, putting on a kettle for tea. Quietly she said, "It's a bit of a long story."  
  
"One I'd like to hear," Haruka said firmly.  
  
"It's not all a pleasant story." A small drink of tea, and Setsuna looked up to meet their eager eyes, "All right. It began nearly fifteen years ago..."  
  
"Milady," the young woman who knelt there had black, curly hair that flowed down her back in waves, "are you certain?"  
  
"I am, Luna," Setsuna said softly, "it's time and the place, I think." She tilted her head, "And is little Luna ready?"  
  
"She will be," Luna the elder nodded. "When it is time, she will go to the child's side, her guide and guardian."  
  
"I will be back, hopefully in a day or so," Setsuna rose from where she knelt by the other woman. She noticed a black haired little girl peering around the corner and smiled. The little girl blushed furiously, her form shifting, and a black kitten ran away.  
  
The village was quiet, secluded, and that was all to the good, as far as Setsuna was concerned. The cat-people had lived here in peace for centuries alongside their human neighbors, and hopefully would continue to for years to come. She made her way away from the homes into the dark forest, eventually reaching a clearing.  
  
The curved blade that she raised up to the moonlight was well balanced, held loosely in her hand. A crescent shape, shining in the dim light almost like the moon itself, with a inscription in some dead tongue along the curve of the blade itself. Holding it in her left hand she swiftly brought it across the palm of her right, letting the dark red blood pool there in her cupped hand.  
  
Before her an ancient stone obelisk rose up, more of that same long forgotten language written on it's black surface. Murmuring softly she pressed her bloody palm to the stone face, a sullen red glow rising up, shining through the roughly engraved lettering.  
  
"Open," Setsuna's final word rang out into the silence. With a sound of stones grinding together the obelisk split down the center, a shining, scarlet gateway blazing in the moonlight, She stepped through, and was gone along with the portal itself.  
  
The youma mostly populated the halls as Setsuna strode with an air of supreme confidence. She had discovered early on that such a manner confused the lesser servants, and those closer to power feared challenging one who seemed closer still. She reached the queen's private chambers, hesitating before commanding a servant to announce her arrival.  
  
"You return," Serenity greeted her softly, her white-gold hair flowing down her back. She was paler than normal, something Setsuna noticed almost immediately, and moved awkwardly.  
  
"Are you well?" Setsuna asked, moving over to stand at Serenity's side. She offered her shoulder for support, something the queen was all too willing to take.  
  
"It was not an easy childbirth," Serenity answered, "though I must thank you, wise woman, for the knowledge you brought us." She hesitated before adding, "I fear things would have gone much worse, otherwise."  
  
"I do all I can, my queen," Setsuna said, raising her hand to gently cup Serentiy's face.  
  
"The passage here cost you, my beauty," Serenity murmured, seeing the cut and dried blood on Setsuna's palm. With surprising gentleness she brought the wound to her mouth, delicately licking all the redness away.  
  
"Thank you," Setsuna finally said, her voice husky.  
  
"Am I still beautiful to you, dark one?" Serenity asked her softly, drawing the hand down to the front of her pale gown.  
  
"You are lovely," Setsuna said, looking into those dark, almost bottomless eyes.  
  
"Prove it," Serenity murmured with a wicked little smile.  
  
"What of the child?" Setsuna asked as they walked into the bed chamber together, the queen swaying her hips enticingly.  
  
"She sleeps the sleep of the dead in her nursery," Serenity said with a smile, "she won't be disturbed by whatever we do."  
  
"Good," Setsuna gently drew her over to the bed, laying Serenity down there with a smile. Softly she added, "I have much planned for this evening."  
  
Serenity laughed softly, laying there beside Setsuna. "Your imagination never ceases to amaze me," she whispered, "and your vigor."  
  
The kiss was gentle, tongue teasing that mouth, tasting the traces of her own blood there. "You have yet to see my best," Setsuna finally said, and went to work...  
  
Later that night Setsuna slipped from the bed, leaving Serenity sleeping the rest of the utterly exhausted. She slipped from the chamber, moving silently into the nearby nursery, wishing that things could be different. But Serenity would not change, and she was bound by her duty.  
  
Setsuna gently picked up the child from the cradle, pausing a moment to look down at the innocent little girl. Her return trip through the halls was more covert, sticking to the shadows with her precious burden. The throne room was dark and silent as she entered, walking past the great thrones. Hanging there on the wall the sword rested, a katana of ancient power and unknown destiny. With a single move she pulled it down, striding off to walk into one of the shining portals.  
  
The living room was quiet as the two young woman digested the tale. "You," Michiru finally murmured, "and Serenity?"  
  
"So you left the child with the Tsukino family," Haruka filled in the final blanks, "and the sword with Luna's people. Does the princess know the origin of her sword?"  
  
"Not yet," Setsuna said calmly, "though after what she has learned of her origins she will ask such questions." She took a drink of her now cold cup of tea, "Questions that will lead her to me."  
  
"And us," Michiru agreed.  
  
To be continued... 


	14. 14

Senshi: the Gathering of Five Part Fourteen  
  
The group of young women stumbled out of the hidden underground passage, emerging out into the surprisingly deserted videogame arcade. Covered head to toe with dust, coughing and winded, they took a moment to recover their wits.  
  
"Did everyone make it out?" Usagi demanded, her blue eyes flashing as her blonde hair fell limply down her back as she scanned the group.  
  
"Sailor V's gone again," there was a flash of irritation in Rei's voice, the black haired miko carefully putting her bow away as she added, "but that doesn't mean anything."  
  
Makoto nodded, "I'm fine, and I think Ami is too." A bit self- consciously the brown haired amazon put Ami down, having carried her up the steps after a fall.  
  
"Thanks," Ami gave Makoto a smile, feeling a bit startled at the blush that appeared on the taller girl's cheeks. She looked towards Usagi, "So what do we do now?"  
  
"If it's all right with Rei we'll go back to the shrine," Usagi said grimly. She looked towards Luna, and the cat visibly squirmed under her gaze as she continued, "I think we have some things to talk about."  
  
Reluctantly the black cat said, "It does seem time to tell you certain things." Luna flinched as Usagi glared at her, "I'll tell you all that I can."  
  
"Let's go," Rei said, and they were off to the bus stop again. The five of them stood there, dusty and tired, waiting patiently.  
  
"Yes, we definitely need to find a better way of getting around town," Makoto muttered to herself softly, trying to get the dust off her.  
  
From around the corner a car came, the sleek sports car slowing to a stop in front of them. The driver's side door popped open and a blonde haired woman got out to stand by her vehicle, looking at them with a smile. She looked oddly familiar with her sunglasses covering up her eyes as she asked, "Can I give you a lift?"  
  
"Who ...?" Ami looked at her curiously before realizing her three younger companions were gazing at the woman in shock.  
  
"Minako Aino, the famous idol?" Usagi blinked. Her eyes narrowed as she realized where she had seen her before, "You're Sailor V?!"  
  
Minako took the distinctive mask out of her pocket before putting it away once again. "Very sharp," she smiled, "it's because I'm an idol that I wear that." With a slight smile she continued, "Now, did you want that lift?"  
  
"Please," Rei sighed softly.  
  
After taking a moment to clean themselves off they got into the sleek car. The trip over to the shrine was a mostly silent one, the seven of them occupied by their own thoughts. Rei looked up at Usagi worriedly, 'She's calm, maybe too calm. I can't imagine how I might react, discovering that I wasn't fully human.'  
  
"They disappeared on us again," Makoto said grimly. She shook her head slightly as she murmured, "How do we find them now?"  
  
"We'll find a way, Mako-chan," Ami reassured the taller girl softly, her eyes narrowed in thought as she slipped her glasses on.  
  
Makoto blinked in surprise at that, then a slight smile appeared on her face. "Mako-chan?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"Sorry," Ami blushed.  
  
"Actually, I kind of like the sound of that," Makoto admitted.  
  
"We're here," Minako said calmly, pulling up in front of the shrine steps. She let the others get out before she quietly asked, "You mind if I join you?"  
  
"As long as you bring Artemis with you," Usagi said with a grim little smile, "I suspect we'll need his help to sort all of this out."  
  
"Will do," Minako said. She picked up the white cat from his spot on the car seat while Usagi collected Luna. Together they all walked up the steps, Rei quietly leading them into the living room within the shrine buildings.  
  
Luna and Artemis sat on the table itself, the women gathering around the table. Luna puffed out a soft breath, "I'm not quite sure what to say."  
  
Ami pushed her glasses up, looking very like a professor as she fixed Luna with a dangerous look. "Start at the beginning, or as close to it as you can," she said.  
  
"The beginning," the little black cat echoed. Luna sighed, "We... my people, have long aided in the battle to protect humans from the Oni and their Youma servants. While not strong enough to fight them on our own, we have assisted champions through the years."  
  
Artemis spoke up, keeping a nervous eye on Luna, "We have long known of a prophecy telling of the coming of a band of champions, nine in number..."  
  
"Nine?" Usagi blinked in surprise.  
  
"We five," Ami said softly, "and four others we haven't met."  
  
"The Gathering of the five," Luna sounded like she was quoting from something, "the three that came before, and the child of twilight." Softly she continued, "Nearly fifteen years ago the Patron of our people came to us."  
  
"She left that sword," Artemis nodded towards the katana that Usagi carried, "in our hands, and told us of a child, left with a human family to raise as their own. She said that the child was the Princess out of Shadow from the prophecy, and that we would need to bring the sword to her when she turned fourteen."  
  
"I don't know what happened to her after that, though I suspect she made at least one other visit," Luna said before nodding towards Rei.  
  
The miko looked a bit surprised at that, then her eyes narrowed as it occurred to her. "The bow," Rei murmured quietly.  
  
"Indeed," Artemis murmured.  
  
"Did you know?" Usagi asked softly, looking at Luna with a dangerous glitter in her eyes. "Did you know what I am?"  
  
Luna hesitated, "No, not for certain."  
  
Artemis made a soft coughing noise as he cleared his throat. "But it would be fair to say we suspected," he murmured. "It was in part because of that I took the chain to Minako, helped make her Sailor V," he explained, "just in case."  
  
"In case?" Makoto repeated.  
  
Minako met Usagi's gaze openly. "In case you fell under your mother's influence," she said honestly, "I was to be ready to slay you."  
  
There was a beat of dead silence in the room, Ami and Rei both gazing at Minako in shock. It was an expression also carried by Luna as she looked at Artemis, mixed with fury and horror. But at the center Usagi and Minako gazed at each other calmly, an odd spark passing between them.  
  
"And now?" Usagi asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"I've seen your will, your personal strength," Minako said simply. "Now I would follow you, if you'll let me, in the battle against the Oni," she said.  
  
"No more secrets," Usagi said softly.  
  
"Fair enough," Minako agreed.  
  
"This Patron you mentioned," Ami shook off the shock enough to ask, "who was she? What was she, for that matter?"  
  
"Her name.. I don't think you could pronounce what we call her in our language," Luna said, "but the closest to your tongue might be.. Setsuna."  
  
Artemis nodded, "Our people have passed stories about her down through the years, and she has never seemed to age or change."  
  
"So what is she?" Rei asked.  
  
"Spirits or other beings sometimes take on a mortal form," Luna said, "adopting a human shell. But their nature remain different than ours, possessed of power and ability beyond our own."  
  
Usagi's knuckles were white, she was clenching them so hard. "So why don't these spirits fight this war," she burst out, "why use us to do it?!"  
  
There was a soft sound of a door sliding aside, and Grandpa Hino came in carrying a tray with cups of tea. He sat the tray down, passing the glasses out even as he softly said, "It's simple, child. For these beings to fight the battle would be meaningless."  
  
"We have to save ourselves," Makoto said, "instead or relying on someone to do it for us."  
  
Grandfather nodded slightly, "Exactly." With that he collected the tray and was gone as quietly as he had entered.  
  
To be continued... 


	15. 15

Senshi: the Gathering of Five Part Fifteen  
  
The room was dark, stretching off into the distance to disappear into deeper shadow. It was filled with figures, some of them human looking, some not human at all, and all of them waiting for... something. From out of the darkness she came, a silvery gown flowing around her, her almost white hair flowing down her back.  
  
"Queen Serenity," Mamoru bowed, the black haired young man garbed in ebony armor, edged in shining silver, a blood red cape flowing over his shoulders.  
  
Serenity gracefully accepted his help, settling into a throne composed of some mysterious black stone. She looked out over her people, then firmly said, "Bring forth Zoisite."  
  
He came out of the crowd in a moment, long brown hair sweeping back. Zoisite was so beautiful he could have been mistaken for a woman, even dressed in the off gray costume of a Youma warrior. "My Queen," he bowed, "it's good to have you back."  
  
"Zoisite," the Queen's voice was cold as ice as she asked, "tell me why I shouldn't kill you where you stand, worm?"  
  
"My Queen," Zoisite took a fearful step backwards.  
  
"Your slaying of the Tsukino family," Serenity continued on frostily, "was the worst thing you could have done. My daughter not only hates me, but she how vowed the destruction of all our kind in vengeance."  
  
"I... I...." Zoisite stuttered out fearfully, reluctantly meeting those piercing blue eyes. He straightened up, summoning his nerve and said, "I most humbly apologize for my error." A deep breath, "No excuses, ma'am."  
  
Serenity weighed him in her glance silently before Mamoru spoke up. "The lesser Youma are mindless beasts, their Generals little better," he said thoughtfully, "without their Queen's guidance. And they did succeed in gathering enough energy to revive you."  
  
"True," Serenity acknowledged thoughtfully. "Leave my sight, Zoisite," she commanded, "and be glad you have your life."  
  
"Thank you," Zoisite bowed and backed up, disappearing into the crowd quickly and silently, clearly relieved to be escaping with his life.  
  
Serenity looked up at where Mamoru stood beside her throne, "These senshi are dangerous, they have even managed to slay a few of our kind."  
  
"I would not have thought it possible for a human to kill an Oni," Mamoru agreed grimly. "It seems we'll have to send out our best against them."  
  
"Not quite yet," Serenity shook her head, "there are still players in this game that remain unrevealed." Her eyes glittered dangerously, "What of the traitoress Setsuna?"  
  
"Our best seers quest for her," Mamoru admitted reluctantly, "but they have had little luck. She seems to be able to turn their sight aside, somehow."  
  
"It seems that Setsuna is as adept with the mysteries as she ever was," Serenity said in a dangerous tone. She shook her head, "I want her found, and I want her alive."  
  
"Alive?" Mamoru echoed in surprise.  
  
The Queen's eyes glittered with fury, and possibly unshed tears, "I would see her pay for what she did to me, lingeringly."  
  
"Of course my liege," Mamoru bowed deeply before turning to disappear into the shadows, "I will see to it personally."  
  
The Queen rose from her throne, sweeping the room with her gaze. "More of our kind sleep in the darkness," Serenity said, "continue to gather precious life force from the humans, that we may raise our armies and sweep across this world."  
  
To the cheers and eager cries of the lesser Oni and their Youma warriors Serenity left the great hall, retreating to her private chambers. "Summon the five to my quarters," she commanded her personal guard before going inside. She swept past the living quarters to her bedroom, raising her glance to take in the portrait that hung on the wall.  
  
Serenity stood on one side, a smile on her face, and beside her stood Setsuna, an arm circled around the smaller woman's waist. She gazed down at Serenity warmly, their stance telling of a deep and unspoken intimacy. It had been painted months before she had become pregnant, long before Setsuna betrayed her so coldly.  
  
"Damn you," Serenity murmured, fury lacing her beautiful voice. She moved to tear the portrait right off the wall but restrained herself, just barely. Instead she grabbed the painting and flipped it over, turning the image to the wall.  
  
"My Queen," the guards out in the hall called out, "they are here."  
  
"Send them in," Serenity ordered, walking back into the livingroom. The five warriors stood there, females nearly identical except for their coloring. Called by some the Doom sisters they were possibly the best warriors of the Youma, a match for almost any Oni.  
  
Manticore raised her gaze to her Queen, red hair falling over rose skin. "You called us?" the leader said simply.  
  
"Indeed," the Queen walked over to pour herself a drink, thick green fluid pooling in the glass. "I have a task for you," she said.  
  
The blue haired second in command smiled coldly, confident in their ability. "Name it," Chimera said to her simply.  
  
"The five of prophecy have been gathered against us," Serenity said simply, "and my daughter leads them against us."  
  
Hydra tilted her head to the side, her light green skin reminding one of the forests of ancient times. "If she comes into her full power," she mused, "it could be bad."  
  
"Then we'd better make sure that she doesn't," the earthy brown haired woman noted.  
  
"No, Gryphon," Serenity said to her firmly, "she may be an enemy, but she is still of my blood." She paused, "And a full on attack might awaken that fearsome potential."  
  
Basilisk nodded grimly, acknowledging the point. "Then what would you have us do, milady?" she asked.  
  
"A most difficult task," Serenity said to them grimly. "I want you to watch the next few battles, study these senshi as closely as you can. Adopt human guise, learn their weaknesses. And when the time is right," she smiled coldly, "slay all but the Princess."  
  
"It will be done," Manticore said firmly.  
  
With that the five simply seemed to disappear, racing from the room faster than even an Oni's eyes could see. In the silence Serenity finished off her drink smoothly, feeling a certain pain down in the depths of her soul.  
  
"You will be mine," Serenity finally murmured, thinking of her blonde daughter, the blue eyes flashing in anger when they had met only days before.  
  
"No, she won't," the quiet voice said.  
  
Serenity spun around, her eyes widening as she saw who stood there. "Setsuna," she lunged without thinking, falling right through the image before sliding to a stop.  
  
"Usagi is out of your reach," Setsuna said to her softly. Her glossy mane of black hair fell around her body, the expression oddly sad as she gazed at Serenity.  
  
"You traitorous lying...." Serenity hissed.  
  
"I never lied," Setsuna's eyes flashed, "not when we were together."  
  
Serenity hesitated, looking at the woman in surprise. "If that is so," she finally said softly, "how could you have done what you did?"  
  
"It is my task," Setsuna said simply, "and my burden." Her form gradually shifted to transparent, then it simply disappeared.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's Notes: The Doom sisters are of course the Doom and Gloom girls from the end of the first season of Sailor Moon. They were never named in the dub so I'm using the names of creatures from Greek mythology: Manticore, Basilisk, Chimera, Gryphon and Hydra. 


	16. 16

Senshi: the Gathering of Five Part Sixteen  
  
The living room was nearly empty, only a large chair sitting over to one side. The curtains on the windows were new, the carpet on the floor having been pulled out and replaced. There was an odd feeling of sorrow in the room, a sense of grief and pain lingering in the air.  
  
Usagi walked into the dim room, her long blonde hair falling in two streams down her back. She knelt down in front of the window, laying the sheathed katana she carried across her knees. Softly, "I'm sorry, Mom, Dad, Sammy. I wish I had known...."  
  
Her head bowed, Usagi let the painful memories run across her mind's eye. The attack on their home, the Youma breaking the front door down lead by the brown haired young man. Her father shoving her behind him, the splash of red as he was cut down. Luna cried out to her in alarm and Usagi ran for the stairs even as Mamoru was overwhelmed.  
  
'No he wasn't,' Usagi thought to herself bleakly, 'Mamoru went willingly.' She had rushed back downstairs with her katana to find a few Youma lingering, the blood and the bodies. Seeing her mother and little brother laying there, the sightless eyes... she had snapped. Katana in hand she had cut them down, all the while wishing she had been able to do so before the attack.  
  
Usagi stood the blade up, resting the hilt against her cheek, drawing an odd sort of comfort from it as she forced herself back to the present. "I just wanted to tell you," she said softly, "I won't rest until I find them, until I avenge you. That bitch may have been my biological mother," Usagi's eyes flashed as she thought of Serenity, "but you are my family."  
  
With that Usagi rose, the sword at her side as she paced into the small kitchen. She looked around her, smiling slightly at the different atmosphere in there. Makoto had made it her domain since she had come here, livening it up with bright colors and some delicate knick-nacks that were so out of character from the amazon.  
  
'It's odd," Usagi mused as she pulled the covered plate from the dinner, 'this is the first night I've been alone here in weeks, but I feel oddly relieved.' Not that Usagi minded having Makoto here, but it was nice to be alone occasionally.  
  
With that, the doorbell rang into the silence. "Never mind," Usagi muttered, sliding the plate into the microwave.  
  
Usagi left the food in there while she went to answer the door. Ami Mizuno smiled tentatively, "Good evening, Usagi."  
  
"Ami." Usagi blinked in surprise then said, "What can I do for you?"  
  
Surprisingly a faint blush touched the blue haired young professor's cheeks. "I was hoping to talk to you about the Oni," Ami said, "is Makoto home?"  
  
Usagi fought back a smile. It was clear that Ami liked Makoto, but how deep that emotion went was hard to say. "Come on in," she smiled slightly adding, "I'm sorry to say that Makoto's gone out for the evening."  
  
"Oh," Ami frowned slightly. She followed Usagi into the kitchen where she sat at the dining table and Usagi put the microwave on. "Oh, you haven't ate? I'm sorry, I didn't realize..."  
  
"It's all right," Usagi smiled, putting the kettle on for tea.  
  
There was the soft sound of paws hitting carpet as Luna came down the stairs. "You should have woke me," the cat chided her gently. "Good evening, Mizuno-sensei."  
  
"Good evening," Ami smiled as the cat jumped onto a seat then up on the table. "So," she asked both of them, "what do you think of Sailor V?"  
  
"Minako you mean," Usagi pulled her hot dinner from the microwave, setting it on the table before getting the tea and a saucer of milk for Luna.  
  
"I don't trust her," Luna said firmly.  
  
"I do," Usagi sighed, digging into her food. She looked up at Ami, "And you?"  
  
"I'm reserving judgment until I have more information," Ami admitted with a smile, sipping at her cup of tea. "My first impression of her wasn't good, but she's been here when we've needed her," she calmly said.  
  
"Just like a scholar," Luna noted, lapping at her milk.  
  
Usagi chuckled softly. "I wish we knew what the Oni are planning," she frowned, chewing happily, "we've fought the Youma recently, but no signs of their masters."  
  
"I think that most of the Oni have yet to awake," Luna offered, "it's why the Youma are still working so hard to gather energy."  
  
"It's a good working theory," Ami acknowledged. She frowned, drinking some of her tea, "Do you know if it takes a certain amount of energy to awaken an Oni? Or for that matter how many of the Oni there actually are?"  
  
Luna shook her head no, "Sorry."  
  
"The Youma have gotten away with some energy in our past few engagements," Usagi didn't look happy, "I wonder if it was enough to awaken more Oni?"  
  
"No way to know," Ami shook her head grimly. She blushed slightly, "I was wondering... where is Makoto tonight?"  
  
"I don't know exactly," Usagi admitted, "but I can probably guess." At Ami's curious look she elaborated, "She's probably getting into a fight."  
  
************  
  
Crack! The young man dropped like a stone, blood streaming from his nose. The others gathered around looked on in awe and a bit of fear at the young woman standing before them. Tall, strong, and beautiful her long brown hair flowed away from her face like as banner.  
  
"I leave the neighborhood for awhile," Makoto said as she cracked her knuckles, "and you all decide I'm not coming back?"  
  
"You.." the leader charged, lead pipe in hand...  
  
...only to have an arrow knock the weapon out of his hand. She emerged from the shadows, long black hair framing a serious face. "Pulling weapons in this sort of fight is so crude," Rei Hino said with a ghost of a smile, looking around the deserted lot.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Makoto asked her, seemingly ignoring the young man who was running right at her. At the last moment she stepped aside and then stuck her led out, sending him sprawling to the ground.  
  
"Usagi asked me to keep an eye on you," Rei said casually, the shrine maiden dressed in her traditional garb. There was a unusual aura around her, an almost supernatural presence, and the boys all seemed to feel it.  
  
Makoto blinked, then laughed, "Yeah, I guess she would." She turned back to the young toughs and smiled, "Take your best shot, guys."  
  
After some quiet whispering one of the young men stepped forward nervously to ask, "Ah, are you part of a gang now, or something?"  
  
Makoto chuckled softly, "You could say that."  
  
"And are they all as tough as she is?" he nodded towards Rei.  
  
"No," Makoto smiled to herself slightly, thinking of Usagi and Minako, "some of them are even tougher."  
  
"Hey!" Rei protested.  
  
The young men exchanged nervous glances then, one by one, they left. "Makoto-sama," the apparent leader actually bowed slightly, "we don't need the grief that fighting you would cause. We give the district to you."  
  
Rei moved over to Makoto's side, putting her bow away smoothly. "Did you just scare them off with a massive bluff?" she asked curiously.  
  
Makoto flashed a smile, "I wasn't bluffing." She hesitated a moment, studying the dark haired woman, then said, "But thanks for the help."  
  
"You're welcome," Rei smiled back. The two of them walked to where a group of young women waited, looking at Makoto with pure admiration in their eyes. An admiration, Rei found herself noticing, that was extended to her.  
  
"Thank you for all your help, Makoto-san," the girl beamed.  
  
"Call my pager if there's any more trouble," Makoto smiled, taking an envelope from the girl, "but I doubt they'll be back."  
  
"We will," she beamed and Rei and Makoto walked away.  
  
"You really do fight for money," Rei noted, the oddest look on her face.  
  
Makoto put the envelope away casually, not opening it to check what was inside it. "My parents died ion a plane crash six years ago and left me nothing," she said calmly, "I've had to look out for myself since then."  
  
Rei's eyes widened, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Nothing to be sorry for," Makoto shrugged, "just a fact of life."  
  
To be continued.... 


	17. 17

Senshi: the Gathering of Five Part Seventeen  
  
Minako Aino smiled just slightly, a carefully cool smile that maintained a careful distance between them. "Thank you for the offer," she nodded to the young man, "but I'm not dating currently. A bit too busy with my career."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," he sighed, the handsome producer pausing a moment. "You know, a show of willingness might help you get that new role, you know," he hinted.  
  
Minako paused, her golden mane of hair flowing around her as she softly murmured, "Oh? I'm not sure I understand what you mean."  
  
He reached out, laying his hand on her shoulder as he stepped a bit closer, "I'm sure someone that's as beautiful as you are..." He didn't even see the punch coming.  
  
KRACK!  
  
He dropped onto his butt, red blood streaming from his nose as he looked up in shock at Minako. She looked different standing there, somehow, like some kind of avenging angel as she glared down at him with a withering contempt. "You piece of slime," she hissed out angrily, "you're lucky that I just bloke your nose."  
  
"You..." he started to say something else, but a single look silenced him, filling him with a surge of sudden fear.  
  
"If I hear that you've tried this with other actresses," Minako's voice was arctic cold, "I swear that you'll regret it." With that she turned from the office and was gone, the secretary outside looking at her in surprise.  
  
"What's going on?" the little redhead said with a confused frown.  
  
Minako smiled just slightly as she said, "You might want to check in on your boss, it seems he's had a little accident."  
  
Almost as soon as Minako left the building the white cat emerged from the bushes, jumping up onto her shoulder. "That was a bit much," Artemis chided her.  
  
"Sorry," Minako didn't sound very apologetic as she continued, "but he annoyed me." The blonde headed for her sportscar, climbing in smoothly and starting it up. "Have you heard anything?" she asked, watching traffic.  
  
"The lady has asked to contact the two of us," Artemis said, sitting on the passenger side and pointedly ignoring Minako's dangerous driving, "though I'm not sure why."  
  
Minako nodded slightly, blue eyes narrowed a bit. "Why just us," she asked as she drove, "why not the whole group?"  
  
"I don't know," Artemis admitted. He looked up at her worriedly, "You don't seriously think she might be considering treachery?"  
  
"I wouldn't go that far," Minako said with a slight shrug of her shoulders, "but she has been known to play both sides of the fence." She tightened her fingers on the steering wheel as she asked, "So when and where?"  
  
"This afternoon," Artemis said, "down on the waterfront."  
  
"Then let's go," Minako said simply, slipping her car through traffic before taking a sideroad. They weaved through a industrial section, eventually emerging into a deserted little part, an oasis of green where the woman stood waiting.  
  
The green haired woman stood looking out at the sea, looking strangely alone as the wind swept around her. She turned as Minako pulled up, waiting as she climbed out of the car and walked towards her. "Welcome Minako Aino," she said warmly, "it's good to see you again."  
  
Minako felt oddly off balance as she said, "We haven't met."  
  
"We did once," the woman said softly. She looked over at the cat riding on Minako's shoulder and smiled, "You are well, Artemis?"  
  
"Yes, Setsuna-sama," Artemis said respectfully.  
  
Minako smiled wryly, wishing she could command such respect from the cat. She looked at Setsuna thoughtfully, "Why did you want to see me?"  
  
Setsuna seemed unsurprised by the abrupt question, even oddly pleased by it. "The Queen has been busy," she said simply, "I thought you and your allies deserved a warning."  
  
Minako's eyes narrowed, "What has she done?"  
  
"The Doom Sisters have been released," Setsuna calmly revealed, "the five greatest warriors of the Youma."  
  
"We've met," Minako said grimly.  
  
"However," Setsuna said, "I also wanted to let you know that you and your allies are not alone against them."  
  
The sea just behind where Setsuna and Minako stood began to churn, the waters rising violently. As Minako prepared her chain for battle the waters subsided, a elegant young woman stepping from the sea onto land.  
  
Hair that was a light green reached her shoulders, her eyes oddly piercing as she gazed over at them. She smiled slightly as she said mildly, "Forgive my enterance, Setsuna has something of a flair for the dramatic. My name is Michiru"  
  
Minako actually smiled back, looping back the length of golden chain. On her shoulder Artemis murmured, "A water elemental."  
  
Thunder boomed, startling Minako more than the others as winds picked up, lightning flashing. Suddenly the storm seemed to touch the ground in front of them, an explosion of light and fire leaving a human figure standing in it's wake.  
  
"Storm god," Artemis whimpered.  
  
"Not exactly," Haruka said, the sandy haired young woman straightening up, her boyish garb hugging her slim but clearly female form. "Haruka," she said, nodding to Minako.  
  
"Friends of yours, I take it?" Minako said, trying to maintain her cool.  
  
Setsuna smiled, clearly amused by Minako's deadpan delivery. "Indeed," she said, "comrades in arms both old and new. You needed to know that there is help available, Sailor V, and I pledge that we will do all that we can to help."  
  
Minako nodded, the expression on her face showing that her thoughts were racing. "You need to meet the others," she nodded to Setsuna, "but you might want to keep your friends a secret."  
  
"Oh?" Michiru raised an eyebrow.  
  
Minako smiled, "Going into battle it's often useful to have resources your enemy doesn't know you have. I take it you've kept yourselves out of Serenity's sight?"  
  
"The dark queen's seers are good," Setsuna said simply, "but I'm better."  
  
"So we'll be a little surprise," Haruka's smile was absolutely wicked, "to spring on the Oni and their allies at the worst possible moment?"  
  
"That's the idea," Minako agreed.  
  
"I like the way you think," Setsuna said simply. Her gown swirled around her as she looked at Haruka and Michiru, "Would either of you object?"  
  
Michiru gave Haruka a distainful look, "While I hate to agree with the windbag, I think it may well be a good idea."  
  
"Water-logged," Haruka muttered.  
  
Setsuna sighed, "I wish you two would try to get along better."  
  
"Interesting pair," Minako murmured, her thoughts dwelling on a memory. A little girl in a cradle, looking up at a dark haired woman who murmured something. Her eyes widened, looking at Setsuna in shock as she said, "We have met, but so long ago...."  
  
Setsuna nodded slightly as Haruka and Michiru quarelled softly in the background. "I needed to see you," she explained, "I needed to be sure."  
  
"What do you mean....?" Minako managed.  
  
"I was the seer that foresaw the Gathering of the Five," Setsuna said, her eyes dark with her own memories, "who saw what I must do."  
  
To be continued.... 


	18. 18

Senshi: the Gathering of Five Part Eighteen  
  
"You ready to do this?" Minako Aino asked her passenger as the blonde idol pulled the sports car in front of the little house.  
  
"No," Setsuna Meiou admitted, the black haired woman looking pensive as she added, "but she has a right to know whatever I can tell her."  
  
"Fair enough," Minako agreed.  
  
"Do I have to come along?" Artemis whimpered from the back, the white cat curled up as small as he could on the seat.  
  
Minako reached back to snag him as she said, "Yes, you do." The two walked through the gate and up to the front door where Minako rang the bell.  
  
"Minako," Usagi blinked, then her eyes narrowed as she saw the woman beside her. "Is this....?" she asked quietly and Minako nodded gravely.  
  
The two women stood there in the doorway of the Tsukino home, waiting for some sign that they were welcome. Setsuna Meiou studied her, the expression on her face hard to read. Finally she smiled slightly as she said, "It's been a long time."  
  
Usagi opened her mouth to reply, then closed it. She looked over at Minako, "I'm a bit surprised by you bringing her to my home."  
  
Minako just shrugged, the blonde haired idol star gazing back at her calmly. "I know you've got questions you need answered," she said simply, "and some of those answers are probably going to be pretty personal."  
  
"True," Usagi admitted.  
  
"Does that one have to be here?" Luna growled, the little black cat's fur standing on end, her back arched defiantly.  
  
Artemis ducked behind Minako's legs, the while cat peering out warily.  
  
"You two play nice," Usagi scowled down at the cats, "or I'll lock you up in separate rooms."  
  
"Sorry," Luna turned from Artemis and gazed up at Setsuna. There was the oddest look on her face, both respectful and wary as she said, "Setsuna- sama."  
  
"Wish I could get her to do that," Usagi muttered. She waved Setsuna and Minako inside and over towards the couch, "I guess I'm being a bad host, can I get you something?"  
  
"I'm fine," Minako sat down smoothly, looking every inch the actress as she stretched out nonchalantly in her corner. She noticed that much of the furniture in the living room looked new and for a moment wondered why.  
  
"Some tea would be nice," Setsuna admitted.  
  
"Milk?" Artemis asked tentatively.  
  
It only took Usagi a few moments to ready the pot of tea, carrying it in with a plate full of homemade cookies and two saucers of milk.. She sat across from Setsuna, feeling relieved that Makoto had left the cookies for her. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, only the sound of spoons clinking and the occasional crunching of snacks.  
  
Usagi puffed out a sigh as she looked up to meet Setsuna's eyes. She quietly admitted, "I just don't know where to start, honestly."  
  
Minako gave her a sympathetic look then she looked over at Setsuna as she said, "Well, I have one. How did this all start, the Oni's attacks on humanity?"  
  
Setsuna drank some of her tea, savoring the taste, then set it down quietly. "At one time the Oni and humanity lived in peace, the two races coexisting without conflict," she said, "but that all changed with the death of the High King of the Oni."  
  
"My father...?" Usagi asked softly.  
  
Setsuna sadly shook her head no. "The Oni were more powerful than humanity, but at the time it was not so great a difference," she continued her story, "until Queen Serenity discovered her race's ability to drain the life force of other creatures. That power quickly began to corrupt her people, the desires overwhelming the Oni and pulling them into darkness."  
  
"But some noble Oni chose not to go down the Queen's road, rejecting the path to corruption," Setsuna said, eyes flickering with memory. "Instead they stood by humanity and after much conflict and pain humanity drove the Oni away, sealing them in another realm with blood and magic forever, or so we hoped."  
  
"Forever didn't last, it seems," Minako noted, picking up a cookie. She seemed fascinated by what she was hearing, eyes bright.  
  
"The Oni were sealed up," Setsuna answered, "but their lesser servants the Youma were left free in the belief they were harmless without their masters. Instead the Youma spent an age working to release their dark masters, only succeeding some months ago."  
  
"Serenity is my mother," Usagi murmured the question into the silence that followed Setsuna's story, "but who was my father?"  
  
"I don't know," Setsuna answered her frankly. Quite delicately she said, "I had heard that the Queen of the Oni had numerous consorts of various types, your father could have been one of any of those noble-born Oni."  
  
Usagi visibly winced at that piece of news. "The more I hear about my mother," she said harshly, "the less I like her."  
  
"The Oni aren't human," Setsuna reminded her, "their customs and ways aren't the same as ours, you shouldn't judge so harshly."  
  
"I'm an Oni, remember?" Usagi scowled.  
  
Minako quickly changed the subject, "You said you had met Usagi before, too?"  
  
"Shortly after she was placed with her human family," Setsuna answered calmly, "I met her like I did you, when she was still a baby."  
  
Usagi's eyes were dark as she looked down at her clenched hands, the knuckles white. "Did they know?" she asked Setsuna quietly.  
  
"Know what?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Don't play games!" Usagi looked up, eyes flashing as she said, "Did my adopted parents know what I was, what risks they were taking?!"  
  
Setsuna met her eyes steadily, "The Tsukino's were good people, willing to take in a strange child they didn't know." She took a breath, "Yes, I told them of the danger involved in raising you but I did not tell them you weren't human."  
  
"Why not?" Usagi demanded hotly.  
  
"Usagi...." Minako reached out to put her hand on her shoulder by Usagi shrugged it off angrily, glaring at Setsuna.  
  
"I tried to tell them," Setsuna said gravely, "but your mother took you in her arms, holding you so gently, and I realized that it didn't matter. The both of them had already made the decision, you were going to be theirs."  
  
There was a moment of silence as Usagi looked at Setsuna, eyes wide. Tears glittered at the corners then began to fall, her shoulders shaking as tears began to fall. "Usagi," Luna moved over the cat's body shifting as the black haired woman held her mistress gently.  
  
Setsuna looked torn, part of her wanting to try to offer comfort but knowing that it probably wouldn't be accepted. Minako shook her head no, quietly saying, "Not now."  
  
Usagi pulled back, wiping at her eyes with her sleeve. "Thank you," she said softly.  
  
"I can't stand to see you in pain," Luna whispered as she reached out to gently wipe the remaining tears away. "Will you be all right?" she asked.  
  
"I'll manage," Usagi answered quietly. She pulled back from Luna's grip and looked over at Setsuna, "There's other things I want to know, but I think the rest of us need to hear those answers."  
  
"Answers I'll try my best to give," Setsuna answered calmly.  
  
"We were going to meet up at Rei's shrine today anyway," Usagi rose, "why don't we just all go up there together?"  
  
Minako helped pull Setsuna up as she said casually, "Part of why I brought her over today."  
  
"Next time," Usagi met Minako's eyes with a flash of anger, "you might talk to me about this sort of thing in advance."  
  
"I'll try to remember that," Minako answered with a little smile.  
  
To be continued.... 


	19. 19

Senshi: the Gathering of Five

Part Nineteen

Michiru's long green hair flowed around her body as she waited there patiently, her simple light green dress swirling with the gentle breeze. "Are you ready, windbag?" she asked her companion calmly, gaze focused ahead of them.

"Of course," Haruka shot back, "water on the brain. But are you sure you can manage without Setsuna to hold your hand, old lady?" The sandy haired young woman dressed in jeans and a T-shirt tossed her a cocky grin, her eyes twinkling.

"Just you wait and see, child," Michiru answered, her eyes dark with a intense hatred for the creatures that were arrayed before them.

The Youma gazed at them restlessly, the mostly human seeming servants of the Oni clearly confused by what they saw. These weren't the five Senshi who had attacked their masters, but there was something... oddly different about them. They looked as mortal as any creature that walked the Earth but there was an unearthly quality about them, too.

"We can't let any get away," Haruka reminded her as the Youma cautiously encircled the two of them, "to tell their masters about us."

"They won't," Michiru flashed a dangerous smile.

"Then let's go," Haruka agreed.

The slim young woman raised her hand, holding it up as the air pressure soared all around them then Haruka hammered her fist down into the ground. Thunder boomed loud enough to rattle their bones then lightning struck down, the ranks of Youma blasted backwards as the ground itself was melted white hot by the bolt of power.

"Overdone," Michiru sniffed disdainfully.

The Youma looked startled, then they cried out in fear and alarm as all the liquid poured out of their forms. In only seconds the front rank dropped, dehydrated husks crumbling to dust as the liquid swirled around Michiru, her eyes glowing an eerie ice blue. With a gesture water scythed out like a blade and more Youma died.

"Not bad," Haruka acknowledged, moving over to stand at Michiru's side as the surviving Youma started to rally.

Michiru gave Haruka a glance and was surprised to see no sign of mocking in her eyes. "You're not so bad yourself," she agreed.

They looked so similar standing there, twin elemental forces now embodied in fragile human forms. A goddess warrior of the skies calling the lightning to heel along with the mistress of the waters, as deep and deadly as the darkest seas. With a howl the surviving Youma charged them, but the two women were ready for it.

From the puddles of water her powers left Michiru called it forth, in seconds fragments of shining light forming a simple hand mirror. "Illuminate the depths," she murmured, power arching around her, "of their evil." A beam of light, brighter than the sun, blazed out and the Youma simply evaporated into mist.

"Shining blade," Haruka's eyes seemed to flash along with the rumbling of the storm clouds high above them, "cut away the darkness!" The bolt of lightning came down then seemed to stop above the ground, swirling electricity that Haruka thrust her hand into. From the light she drew forth the saber, the crescent shaped weapon glowing with power and then in a single sweep she cut down the remaining foes.

Michiru felt her breath coming a bit faster and she could hear Haruka panting beside her. "Too bad the Oni don't die so easily," she managed.

Haruka leaned on her blade, bits of lightning still dancing along the golden blade. "Yeah," she agreed. She pushed her sweaty hair from her eyes as she looked over at Michiru, "You know, I think I'm beginning to understand why my father liked you." She grinned as she added, "Even though you pissed him off so much."

"Oh?" Michiru looked surprised.

"You're not only good at what you do," Haruka made herself stand, "but you enjoy your work." She cupped the sword in her hands as she murmured a soft thank you, then it simply dissolved into the lightning, shooting back into the sky.

Light danced around her fingers as Michiru released her own weapon, the shining mirror dissolving into the waters once again. "That sword," Michiru looked over at Haruka as they set off away from the deserted lot, "it was your father's, right?"

"Yes," Haruka nodded as they reached the car Setsuna had provided them.

"I'm sure he'd be glad to see it being wielded with honor," Michiru said serenely, watching Haruka slide behind the wheel. The storm elemental was oddly comfortable with the automobiles, unlike her, so she was glad to let her drive.

"You and my father never seemed to get along very well," Haruka started up the car and swung them out onto the street, "why was that?"

"He never said?" Michiru looked over at Haruka curiously.

"No, not really," Haruka shook her head as they smoothly moved through traffic, "it was odd, he'd speak of you with such fondness then he'd suddenly curse you for no reason."

"I have no wish to speak of the dead," Michiru said with a sigh, "without him being here to give his side of it."

Haruka's hands tightened on the wheel. "There is no one else I can ask," she sighed, "other than Setsuna, maybe."

Michiru smiled wryly, "I suspect she'd tell you if you asked." She looked out at the passing city as she silently wrestled with it then said, "It began when I and he had been called upon by Setsuna some years ago to prevent a human occultist from freeing the Oni."

"Father spoke of that occasionally," Haruka agreed, "a Professor Tomoe sought the Oni's aid in healing his sickly daughter."

"We worked closely together, became friends," Michiru said softly, "while we fought against Tomoe's servants, a coven of five devious and powerful witches."

Haruka was listening intently, even as she drove them to the suite that they were sharing with Setsuna. "Tomoe nearly succeeded," Haruka recalled the tales that her father told, "he sent his daughter Hotaru into the Oni's realm shortly before you defeated him."

"We lost Hotaru to the Oni," Michiru agreed, "a failure that I have always regretted. Once the battle ended your father spoke to me, revealing feelings that ran much deeper than friendship."

"What?!" Haruka blurted, nearly losing control of the car in her surprise.

"Eeep," Michiru squeaked, grabbing the console. Once she was sure that they were going to be fine she continued, "The Stormlord said that he was in love with me."

"What did you do?" Haruka asked as they finally pulled up in front of their building. The two stayed in the car, taking advantage of the momentary privacy.

"I had to tell him the truth," Michiru said, giving Haruka a cautious look as she continued, "that I had always preferred the company of females."

"Oh," Haruka took a moment before she fully registered it, "oh!"

Michiru pushed her hair back nervously, "Setsuna already knows about me, of course." She smiled wryly, "She seems to know everything at times."

Haruka didn't meet Michiru's eyes as she softly said, "It's all right."

"Not from the way you're acting, I think." Michiru said. She wanted to put a hand on the suddenly tense younger woman's arm but wasn't sure if it would we well received.

Suddenly Haruka was out the car door, standing beside the car as the sun began to break through the clouds. "You don't know me," she coldly looked back at Michiru as she scrambled out of the car, "don't act as if you do."

"Haruka?" Michiru blinked in confusion.

"We'd better go inside and wait to hear from Setsuna," Haruka lead the way at a brisk pace, "she might need our help if the meeting with the Senshi goes badly."

Michiru followed, shaking her head as she thought, 'What is going on with this girl?'

To be continued....


	20. Christmas Interlude One

Senshi: the Gathering of Five

Interlude: Christmas One

Rei Hino's expression didn't really change as she swept the stone walkway outside the shrine, the air cold with the onset of winter. Her long black hair fell in a glossy wave, her red and white garb suiting the intense young shrine maiden.

"Are you serious about this?" Rei looked up to ask.

The brown haired young woman sat with a casual ease on the wooden steps that led up into the building, her athletic body comfortably at rest. Makoto Kino leaned forward, the sleeves of the forest green jacket that the taller girl was wearing rolled up to reveal muscular forearms, "I think that a Christmas party wouldn't be a bad idea."

"We've only really begun to get to know each other," Rei commented, but she didn't sound opposed to the idea, merely making a point.

"I doubt many of us have plans of Christmas," Makoto pointed out to her gently, "and I think Usagi could use the break."

"True," Rei conceded.

Rei knew that other people found her intense, even driven, but Usagi Tsukino was beginning to worry even her. The other girl was so focused on the defeat of the Youma and their masters the Oni that she was almost scary. Combine that with the grief that Usagi still carried and you had someone who was under a great deal of stress.

"So who do we invite?" Rei asked.

"Ami Mizuno, Minako Aino and us," Makoto answered, "if they're willing."

The faint blush that appeared on Makoto's cheeks at the mention of Ami's name made Rei fight back a smile. The older scientist seemed to be in Makoto's thoughts fairly often, and from what she had seen of Ami she liked being around Makoto too. Of course it didn't necessarily mean anything, but it was kind of cute to watch.

"Would a idol like Minako even go to a small Christmas party?" Rei raised an eyebrow, leaning her broom against a post.

"The only way we'll know is to ask," Makoto shrugged. "I'm just wondering where we can hold it," she said with a frown.

"Here," Rei said simply. As Makoto looked at her in surprise Rei smiled wryly, "Usagi's is out for obvious reasons, I'd bet Ami just has a little apartment and I wouldn't feel comfortable trying to impose on Minako just yet."

"And your Grandfather won't mind?" Makoto asked. She tilted her head to the side, "He is an Shinto priest, after all."

"I think Gramps won't mind," Rei answered, "he's just happy that I'm making friends at all."

Makoto got up, looking mildly surprised as she felt something wet and damp tough her cheek. She looked up, her lips stretching in a smile as she put her hand out to catch another one, a flake of delicate snow. "Good omen," she looked over at Rei.

Rei nodded, the flakes gradually falling around them like the petals of cherry blossoms. "Then let's get to work asking the others," she smiled.

The apartment building rose up in steel and glass, ultra modern and priced so that only the most exclusive could reside there. Makoto looked up, the wind blowing her ponytail out as she murmured, "This sounded so much simpler yesterday."

The receptionists were two young ladies, stylishly dressed and made up. Both looked at the scruffy woman who entered with suspicion, the redhead especially wary. "Something I could do for you?" she asked stiffly.

"Could you let Ms. Aino know that I'm here?" Makoto asked, putting her hands in her pant's pockets nervously.

"I doubt that she'd want to be disturbed by you," the blue haired girl not even picking up the phone to call upstairs.

Makoto really wanted to say something rude, but she restrained herself. "Maybe so," she agreed, "but the only way you'll know for sure is to call her." She flashed a dangerous smile, "Then you get to try to kick me out."

The redhead gulped. "Keep an eye on her," she ordered the other girl as she dialed. It took only a few moments before it was picked up, "Ms. Aino, I'm sorry to disturb you... There's a young woman here to see you, Makoto Kino." She stiffened visibly, listening as her eyes got wide.

Makoto fought a smile, 'Wonder what Minako said to her?'

The phone clicked into the silence as it was returned to it's cradle. The redhead looked sheepish, "Ms. Kino, you can go right up." She paused, "I'm sorry to have inconvenienced you, there won't be any trouble with entry in the future."

"Thanks," and with a casual wave she walked to the elevator, noting the two women's dumfounded looks as the doors closed behind her. The proper floor was reached and she strode down the hallway, knocking on the front door.

Minako opened it in a moment and Makoto blinked in surprise. The polished starlet was gone, instead her blonde hair was messy and face devoid of makeup. She wore a ratty robe, broken in and comfortable and was wearing a pair of... bunny slippers.

"Sorry," Minako waved her inside, "I was up late last night at a industry party."

'Wow,' Makoto thought as she walked inside, the front door opening into a massive livingroom. White couches were set to either side, matching endtables beside them and a massive entertainment center was up against the wall.

"I made a pot of coffee," Minako continued as she led Makoto over to the well stocked but mostly unused kitchen, "would you like a cup?"

"Uh.. no, it's all right," Makoto answered as Minako poured, adding sugar and cream.

"So what brings you here today?" Minako stirred her cup then took a drink.

"I guess you're really busy this time of year," Makoto began to lead up to it.

"A lot of industry parties," Minako agreed, "places I need to make an appearance and all that."

"Are you going to be busy on Christmas eve?" Makoto asked.

Minako looked thoughtful, "There is a event that night..."

"Well," Makoto looked disappointed, "we're holding a little thing over at Rei's shrine that night, but I guess you can't get away."

"Are you kidding?" Minako grinned. "I'd love to go," she said eagerly, "I haven't been to an intimate Christmas party in years. What do I bring?"

"Just yourself," Makoto nearly laughed at the other woman's energy, "I'm cooking, and gifts are optional." As they talked on Makoto thought, 'I hope Rei is having as much luck as I am.'

Across town the kendo hall was noisy, the wooden blades coming together loudly over the roar of the crowd. The smaller figure seemed outmatched but she moved swiftly, parrying attacks and striking back swiftly. In a final flurry of motion the wooden sword was turned aside then the smaller figure struck, silence reigning after the blow was struck.

"Point to Tsukino," the ref declared, "the match goes to Tsukino Usagi."

Usagi pulled her face gear off and offered her hand, letting the taller young man shake it vigorously, "Good match, I hope we can do it again."

'She really is good,' Rei thought from where she stood on the sidelines.

Usagi didn't even have a chance to divest herself of her protective gear as fans and well wishers swamped her, the slim blonde disappearing for a moment in the crowd of people. It took a few moments for the champ to break free then she walked to Rei's side, smiling wearily as she said, "You could have rescued me, you know."

"From your adoring fangirls?" Rei smirked, "I don't think so."

Putting her helm down Usagi ran a hand over her blonde hair, the long mane tied back into a tight braid. Dressed like that, the padded suit almost made her look like some samurai, weary from the wars. "I still don't know," she sighed, "should we really be holding a party now?"

"Even soldiers need a rest occasionally," Rei shrugged, "a chance to regain their strength before the next battle comes."

"Who's coming?" Usagi asked, not committing herself to it at all.

"All four of us," Rei answered, "at least, I think so."

Usagi's lips lifted in a slight smile as she looked at Rei thoughtfully, "Don't the rest of you have better things to do than holding a pity party to keep me from getting depressed?"

"It's no pity party," Rei felt herself getting angry as she continued, "I like Ami and Makoto, I'm looking forward to spending Christmas with them." Gentling her voice a bit she added, "And I'd like to spend it with you, too."

"I'm sorry," Usagi said a few seconds later.

Rei nodded slightly, reaching out to put her hand on Usagi's arm. "So, are you going to come?" she asked her again.

Usagi nodded, eyes twinkling a bit as she said, "Yes, I promise."

Rei watched Usagi walk away to get changed, noting more of a bounce to the other girl's step. 'This may do all of us some good,' she mused.

Makoto didn't get to it until the next day, something she blamed on being busy, but it was more than that. The flutter of butterflies in her stomach showed Makoto she was nervous, something that still surprised her a little. She was a warrior, someone who had made a name for herself fighting in the streets and alleys of Tokyo, it was crazy that such a quiet and mature older woman would make her feel so hesitant and tentative.

Making herself move Makoto pressed the keys, listening for a response from the intercom. A second later a clearly cross Ami Mizuno barked, "Who is it?"

Makoto winced, wondering if she had come at a bad time. "It's Makoto," she answered, "I was wondering if I could talk to you?"

Ami's harsh tone all but disappeared as she said, "Of course Makoto, I'll buzz you in."

Ami met her at the door, ushering her in even as Makoto was apologizing, "I hope I didn't interrupt anything, I just wanted...."

"It's all right," Ami reassured her as she led Makoto into the small apartment, "my annoyance wasn't directed at you."

"I'm glad," Makoto admitted as she took a look around.

The apartment was small, made even smaller by the clutter around the room. The living room had the usual couch and television but a worktable was up against one wall, covered with partially assembled pieces of technology. A computer was set up in the connected dining area, a screensaver of snow falling on the screen while the kitchen was spotlessly clean, if filled with various pieces of time saving cookware like a microwave, rice cooker and others.

Ami sat down, waving Makoto to a seat then took her glasses off. Rubbing at her eyes tiredly she explained, "I just got off the phone with my mother, we got into an argument when I told her I wasn't going to the hospital Christmas party."

"Your mother works there?" Makoto asked.

"Chief of surgery," Ami answered, adding irritably, "it seems there are some nice doctors that she wants to introduce me to."

Makoto just had to smile at the tone of Ami's voice, "You're not interested in doctors?"

"Not ones introduced by my mother, no." Ami said dryly.

Sensing the perfect opportunity Makoto leaned forward, "How would you like to go to a Christmas party with no doctors at all?"

Ami began to smile, "Oh, yes."

To be continued....


	21. Christmas Interlude Two

Senshi: the Gathering of Five

Interlude: Christmas Two

The black haired girl that was dressed in the white and red garb of a miko watched with a certain amusement as the small man bustled about the living room, putting up all the Christmas decorations cheerfully. "I wasn't really expecting you to go this far," Rei Hino commented.

Grandfather looked at her in amusement, "Oh come on, you have to admit it's fun."

"Well, yes," Rei admitted, the normally serious young woman hanging up a wreath on the wall. She blinked in surprise as he clambered up short the ladder, setting a sprig of mistletoe above the doorway. Rei raised an eyebrow, "What is THAT for?"

Grandfather grinned, looking positively devilish. "I will be here long enough to say hello to them," he explained with false innocence.

Rei shook her head, smiling impishly. "You'll be getting kisses on the cheek, tops," she predicted with a cheerful laugh.

"I'm glad that you're doing this," he added seriously. Grandfather smiled up at her fondly, "I've tried to be a father to you since your mother died and father left, but we've had some pretty quiet Christmas evenings together."

"And they were lovely times," Rei smiled down at him. She looked up to gaze out at the softly falling snow, "Just like tonight, hopefully."

Just then Makoto carried the first covered plates into the room, the escaping scents still making both their mouths water. "Thanks for letting me use your kitchen," the brown haired amazon smiled, her dress swirling around her long legs. Her favorite rose earrings glinted in the light, the expression on her face truly happy.

"Considering you're cooking dinner for us all, you're quite welcome," Grandfather smiled happily. Dropping his voice he murmured, "I just wish Rei could cook that well."

"I heard that," discretely Rei elbowed him in the ribs for that remark. "I can't believe you're doing all of this for us," she added with a wry smile.

"It was my idea," Makoto shrugged, "and since everyone chipped in for the cooking supplies I thought I should do a good job on the food." She arranged the dishes on the table thoughtfully, "I wonder when the others will get here?"

"Knowing Usagi she'll be here now that the food's ready," Rei chuckled.

Not too far away from the temple two figures walked through the snow, crunching the powder beneath their feet. "I still don't see why I have to go," Luna softly complained from her perch on Usagi's shoulder.

"Just think of it as a group bonding thing," Ami Mizuno commented, the blue haired professor smiling slightly. Instead of the suits that Ami usually wore she was dressed casually, white shirt and blue skirt along with a protective jacket. Over her shoulder she carried her usual beg, though she had remained silent on the contents.

"I wonder if he'll be there," Luna muttered irritably.

As they neared the temple they saw a sleek sports car parked there, a familiar figure leaning up against the still warm hood. Minako Aino's face lit up with a smile as they walked up, the blonde haired idol casually dressed in simple skirt and sweater.

Artemis looked over at them tentatively, the little white cat wincing under Luna's glare. "Ah, hi," he managed, smiling weakly.

Luna growled, a low rumble from deep in the back of her throat. With a sigh Usagi suddenly reached to grab the little cat by the scruff of her neck, bringing her around to stare into the cat's eyes. "I'm declaring a truce for tonight," she told the startled feline firmly, "there's to be no fights or sniping at each other, got it?"

"But," Luna protested.

Dropping her voice dangerously Usagi continued firmly, "Got it?"

Luna cringed under her mistress' glare. "Understood," she sighed.

"Very nice," Minako murmured, an amused smile on her face. She fell into step beside them as they went up the stairs, Artemis perched on her shoulder. Minako looked over at the other two and confessed, "I've been looking forward to this."

"Me, too," Ami admitted. She smiled slightly, tilting her head up so that the snowflakes could settle on her cheeks, "The prospect of having a home cooked meal is enough to fill me with joy."

"Not a cook?" Usagi asked curiously.

"If it was possible to burn water," Ami said dryly, "I'd probably do it."

"Seconded," Minako held up her hand sheepishly.

Usagi echoed the gesture, "Third." She smiled happily as they reached the top of the stairs, "I'm just glad it's Makoto who's cooking."

The shrine itself was mostly deserted by now, a path cleared through the snow towards the buildings and other sections. Only a few people lingered, offering prayers for the season before returning to their homes. The door leading into the shrine itself was open, warmth and light spilling out onto the white dusted ground.

"Welcome," Rei looked up to greet them with a smile, fighting back a laugh as she saw her Grandfather waiting underneath the mistletoe. Collecting the predicted three pecks on the cheek he excused himself, wishing them all a merry Christmas.

"Thank you," Usagi said simply, surprising Rei with a gentle hug.

"Hey, I'm getting a great meal out of this, too," Rei answered quietly.

Ami looked around with a frown, her serious expression changing to a welcoming smile as Makoto walked inside, wiping her hands on a towel. "About time you got here," Makoto said gruffly, "dinner's just about ready."

Luna leapt down smoothly, the slim black form blurring slightly as she swiftly expanded. In seconds a young woman stood there, black hair framing a lovely face, the crescent moon glowing on her brow. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Luna offered with a bow. Artemis looked tempted to transform as well, but good sense held him back.

"I'm pretty much done," Makoto grinned, "I could use some help bringing in the rest of the dishes in a few minutes."

"I'll help wash dishes," Minako offered, "it's the least I could do."

"Me, too," Usagi volunteered reluctantly.

Dinner was dished up around the low table, everyone talking quietly while they ate the wonderful dishes. It was a western style meal, fitting for the western holiday, but that merely lent an exotic air to the meal.

"This is wonderful," Ami murmured from her seat beside Makoto. Oddly she had moved almost as soon as Makoto sat, taking that spot before anyone else could.

Makoto smiled back, reaching out to retrieve a bowl of cranberry sauce. "Here, try this," she passed it over, their fingers brushing as she did so.

Minako watched them with a smile, pausing with a forkful of turkey in the air then she ate it with a smile. "Don't even think about matchmaking," Artemis muttered from where the cat sat at her side, trying very hard not to be noticed by Luna.

"I don't think I'll need to," Minako answered with a smile.

"So how are things at the temple?" Usagi asked curiously, looking over to where Rei sat close beside her. Remarkably she managed to eat and talk easily, scarfing down the turkey and potatoes seemingly effortlessly.

Rei watched her eat and sweatdropped. "I'm still fairly busy," she admitted, "people want me to do visions for them, as well as the other duties of a miko."

"Exorcism, wardings and other things," Usagi nodded. At Rei's surprised look Usagi blushed, "I was curious, so I asked your grandfather."

Once the food was done Ami surprised them with a gift, slim wristwatches that she passed around. "They're communicators," she explained, "improved versions of the ones I gave you earlier." A slight frown, "They do have a limited range, so if one of us leaves the city we may be out of touch."

"Green," Makoto noted the color of the wristband and the oak leaves etched on the metal, "just my color."

"Thank you," Ami blushed faintly.

Usagi got up to change the Christmas CD playing in the background even as Rei went to get a drink, the two passing by each other a moment. "Look who's standing under the mistletoe," Minako noted with a smile, "kiss!"

"Kiss! Kiss!" Makoto echoed even as Ami blushed fiercely.

Rei gave Usagi a rueful smile, "You know they're going to keep nagging us until we do."

"Best get it over with," Usagi agreed, a bit of red to her cheeks.

Later on, Rei would insist that all she had planned was a simple peck on the cheek. Bending forward Usagi had turned slightly, tilting her face up then surprisingly lips were pressed to lips. They stood there a second, then Usagi slid her hands up Rei's arms for support as the kiss continued.

"Merry Christmas," Rei managed breathlessly once they separated.

"You too," Usagi answered, looking up at Rei with an decidedly unreadable expression on her lovely face....

To be continued...


	22. 22

Senshi: the Gathering of Five

Part Twenty-two

"This is a waste of our time" Manticore scowled, red hair falling over rose tinted skin. The leader of the Doom sisters turned from where they had been watching the Senshi gathering at the shrine, her sisters arrayed around her in the shadows of the great trees. It was peaceful here, in the middle of the city, a oasis of green in a busy world.

Sitting on one of the larger branches Chimera smiled coldly as she reminded them"We aren't the ones to decide that." The blue haired second in command frowned"Though I do not understand what these beings are doing."

"They are humans" Hydra noted, her light green skin reminding one of the forests of ancient times"irrationality is part of their very nature."

Gryphon had a worried look on her face, the earthy brown of her skin and hair helping her to blend into the trees all around them. "I still cannot believe that bitch Setsuna has dared to contacted them directly" she said.

Basilisk nodded grimly, the orange skinned figure crouching down nearby like some beast ready to lunge. "We might be able to use it for our advantage" she noted"if Setsuna hasn't told them the truth of their origins."

"It's not quite that simple" Manticore reminded them"they would slay us on sight"

Hydra nodded glumly as she added"And that damn miko would see through any disguise we dared attempt."

"The Queen will be most annoyed if we don't find out what they're talking about in there" Chimera reminded them.

Manticore looked over at Basilisk"Can you..."

Basilisk narrowed her cat-slit eyes, frowning as the eerily beautiful woman thought. "I can try to spy on them magically" she admitted"but Setsuna is a seer. I can't guarantee that she won't sense me, her or that thrice-damned miko."

"I'll get you a basin of water" Gryphon said as she disappeared into the trees, her movement almost like that of a ghost. In a few moments she returned to the base of the tree they perched in carrying a rough stone basin, half filled with rain water.

"A birdbath" Hydra looked amused.

"It holds water" Gryphon said defensively.

"Never mind" Basilisk swiftly cut off the possible argument"it will serve well enough for my purposes." She held her hands out over the water, the long razor sharp nails gleaming in the sunlight as she spoke softly under her breath, words that were not meant for a human mouth.

The water sloshing in the basin had been mostly clear to begin with, glittering, but as the chanting continued on it slowly darkened. Changing first pink to blood red it shifted, thickening up to match what it so closely resembled. Bubbling slightly images formed in the clear center of the fluid, the outline of a room forming.

"There..." Manticore leaned forward eagerly as the women inside began to speak.

Inside the shrine Rei frowned as Usagi and Minako lead the tall, black haired woman into the room, studying her intently. There was an almost unearthly quality to her, an almost ancient wisdom and sorrow that she carried with her like a cape.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Setsuna Meiou" Minako said formally"from what Artemis and Luna say, she may have some of the answers we need."

"Setsuna-san" Ami Mizuno rose from her seat to bow slightly, her short blue hair making her look remarkably boyish.

"Professor Mizuno, it's an honor" Setsuna returned the bow. She looked around with a smile"Makoto Kino, Rei Hino, it's been a long time since I've seen you all."

Usagi had the oddest look on her face as the slim blonde listened to Setsuna"You mean that you've met all of us in the past"

"I am a seer" Setsuna said to them gently"but I needed to be sure of what I saw, so yes, I visited you all as children."

The door to the room slid open and Rei's grandfather entered carrying a tray. The bald headed priest stepped into the room only to stop, eyes widening, as he saw Setsuna standing there. "I hadn't expected to see you again" he said coldly.

"It has been a long time, honored monk" Setsuna bowed to him slightly"I bear no ill will from our last meeting."

"You bear me no ill will" he started to say before Grandfather realized all the women's eyes were resting on him.

"You've been busy" Makoto commented wryly, the amazonian young woman sitting by the low table. Her usual brown ponytail seemed to almost shine today as she leaned forward a bit to study the other woman.

"A misunderstanding" Setsuna answered her quickly"one best not spoken of now."

"Oh no" Rei said firmly, the black haired miko's eyes flashing as she continued"I want to hear about this, please."

Grandfather smiled grimly as he revealed"When I was much younger I did things like you do now." A breath"I was cleaning out a next of minor youma when I encountered the lady here trying to steal artifacts from their nest."

"Not steal" Setsuna quickly corrected"I was retrieving a knife, an relic of great power and one that had been taken from me many years ago."

"Either way" Grandfather continued"we fought in the tunnels for the relic and over the lives of the surviving youma, and she escaped." He nodded to them all while tossing a suspicious glance at Setsuna"Good luck to you all."

"You were trying to save youma" Usagi asked in surprise once he was gone.

Setsuna met her eyes gravely"It was necessary, as are many of my actions." She looked around the circle of women"I believe you have questions"

There was a long moment of silence as the girl's thought, then Makoto cleared her throat. "I've always known I'm stronger than normal" she said"but where does it come from"

"I was expecting this question, but it still won't be easy to answer" Setsuna said. She took a breath"Your strength, Rei's visions, the intelligence Ami has, even M inalo's unearthly charisma all come from a common source."

"We're all carrying Oni blood" Minako said calmly"just like you."

"Not quite" Setsuna sighed"but close. In truth you are all descended from the race that preceded both the Oni and youma."

"I think I may be ill" Rei finally said into the long silence.

"It makes sense" Ami conceded after a moment's thought"normal humans don't seem to have the sort of abilities we have." She frowned"But my intelligence being from pre-oni descent does seem a bit much."

"I was surprised you realized it so quickly" Setsuna looked over at Minako curiously.

"I've been thinking about it for awhile" Minako admitted, the blonde idol smiling grimly. "How easy it was for me to use their gate under the city" she said"how easily I blend into shadows. It was the only answer that fit."

"I don't know if I should feel better about all this or disturbed" Usagi finally admitted.

"Explains why we heal up so fast" Makoto growled. She closed her eyes"So we've been killing our relatives all this time"

"What the oni and youma are now have fallen so far" Setsuna said grimly"there's no comparison, none at all."

"This is a lot to digest" Rei murmured.

"I know, and I wish I could give you time to do so" Setsuna answered"but we have bigger problems to worry about."

"Oh" Usagi asked.

"You have defeated all the youma that have been sent out so far, but they were merely energy gatherers, just lesser servants" Setsuna grimly revealed"the Queen has decided to send her warriors out after you, now."

To be continued...


	23. 23

Senshi: the Gathering of Five

Part Twenty-three

"Their warriors, you said?" Makoto Kino repeated, a eager light appearing in the brown haired amazon's eyes.

"You don't have to be quite so enthusiastic," Ami Mizuno murmured, the blue haired professor taking a graceful drink of her tea.

"It's part of her nature, Mizuno-sensei," Setsuna smiled, her glossy black mane flowing like a cloak around her, "and we may need that quality soon enough."

"What are they capable of?" Usagi Tsukino asked, all business. She almost resembled a samurai of old, kneeling there on the floor with her twin ponytails dangling.

"They're strong," Setsuna said, "but more importantly they use guile as well. Underestimating them could easily be your downfall."

Minako Aino nodded slightly, the gorgeous blonde standing slightly apart from the others. "That fits with what Artemis tells me."

Luna agreed, the little black cat looking rather irritably towards the white cat nearby Minako. "I didn't expect them to send out the warriors so soon," she noted, "we must be worrying them."

"Or my mother wants us dealt with as quickly as possible," Usagi offered darkly.

Rei Hino shivered slightly, the black haired miko frowning. "What an odd sensation," she murmured to herself softly.

Setsuna heard it, however and looked to Rei intently, "How so?"

"A chill," Rei admitted, "almost as if we were being watched..."

"From what direction?" Setsuna dropped her voice.

"Outside, in the woods," Rei answered.

"Everyone, keep talking normally." Usagi commanded. "Minako," she kept her voice barely above a whisper, unheard beneath the others talk, "you're the best at being sneaky, take Luna and Artemis and go scout around. Send one of the cats back if you find anything."

"Right," Minako turned, a wave of golden hair flowing around her then was simply gone. Luna and Artemis slipped outside without a whisper of sound, disappearing into the shadows.

"Ami, do you have your weapons with you?" Usagi asked as Makoto and Rei talked on.

"Two freeze bombs and my pistol," Ami smiled slightly.

"Makoto, ready?" Usagi asked as Rei and Ami took up the loud conversation.

"Always," Makoto grinned, "I even brought my studded gloves."

"My bow is in the other room," Rei murmured as Ami and Makoto chatted, "and who knows, maybe grandpa will want to pitch in, too."

"Let's hold him in reserve," Setsuna answered wryly, "besides, I have a certain ace in the hole I ca call on." With that she drew a curved blade from her clothes, chanting softly over it.

"Should be interesting," Usagi noted as the blade glowed a sullen red.

Luna slipped inside a few moments later, the little black cat moving almost utterly silent. "Five of them," she reported softly, "using a scrying pool to spy on us. They're nearby in the forest, and it seems they don't know we're on to them."

"I've let my two allies know about the situation," Setsuna said as she carefully slid the blade away, "they're on the way." She made a face, "I had hoped to hold them in reserve, but this is too good of a chance to pass up."

"So what do we do now?" Makoto whispered eagerly.

Usagi reached down to hold her sword, her eyes closing a moment. "We attack and draw them out," she said crisply, "long enough for Setsuna's allies to arrive." She tensed her muscles, taking a centering breath then cried, "NOW!"

Outside the five figures were gathered around the broken piece of birdbath, watching the conversation that was going on curiously. The blue haired Chimera shook her head, "I wish we could hear what they were all saying."

Manticore narrowed her eyes, her rose tinted skin darkening slightly, "And where did the other blonde go, once she went outside?"

"Wait!" Hydra exclaimed as the women bolted from the room, the green skinned woman pulling back to look around wildly.

Usagi and the others raced towards them from the shrine, four young ladies, a cat and Setsuna racing forward to battle. "We've got to..." Gryphon said before the brown skinned woman's voice was choked off, a chain slipped almost silently around her neck.

Sailor V yanked up to pull the woman off balance as the other were disoriented a moment by the sudden attack. "Damn she's strong," Sailor V hissed, struggling to keep the chain around her throat.

Basilisk's orange hair flowed wildly as she glared, "We've got to rescue Gryphon!"

"She's on her own!" Manticore answered as she leapt to dodge Artemis' throwing blades, the white haired boy grinning ferally as he raced forward, then Luna swept in, the black haired girl tossing out her own shuriken.

Rei sent out her arrows as fast as she could draw them, forcing the Oni warriors back even as she landed two shafts into the bound Gryphon. The brown skinned figure struggled a moment, fighting the magics then burst into flames, rapidly consumed by the power. "Scratch one!" Rei called.

Ami took the two round modules and pressed down, tossing them right at the visibly stunned Basilisk. They exploded, liquid pouring out to engulf the orange skinned woman in cold, sealing her in ice. Still she struggled beneath the layers of dense cold, cracking the ice and Ami drew her freeze gun, firing to try and keep her sealed.

CRACK! Basilisk shattered her icy prison, panting as she stood there, shivering slightly. "I'll bleed you dry," she hissed as she advanced towards Ami, "suck the marrow from your bones..."

So distracted by her rage, Basilisk was completely surprised by Setsuna. Without a word the woman drew her crescent blade across her throat, a hiss of steel sending the unearthly monster falling to the ground. Setsuna held a hand over the body, chanting softly as purple tendrils of light danced up into her grip.

Manticore barely had the chance to summon her own sword as Usagi attacked, the little blondes blade nearly invisible with the speed of her attacks. Fighting for her life Manticore realized they had badly underestimated these children, a move that might cost them their lives.

Hydra parried Makoto's first blow, the second punch rocking her backwards as she felt her lip split. "Nice," she lapped up her own blood as the green haired woman returned the favor.

"Not bad," Makoto acknowledged as a punch glanced off her brow, drawing blood. She was grinning as they traded blows, circling each other as they sought any moment of weakness.

Chimera ducked behind another tree, panting as the blue haired woman dodged another flight of arrows. She saw what Setsuna was doing and felt her blood chill, recognizing the enchantment. "We've got to get out of here, now!" she cried.

"Too late," Setsuna smiled bleakly. She raised the sphere of purple energy as she cried out the final invocation, "DEAD SCREAM!"

Chimera didn't even have the chance to scream as the power wiped her from existence, leaving nothing but ashes swirling to the ground. Manticore broke away from Usagi as she shouted to Hydra, "We must report to the queen what has happened."

"Not likely," the cool voice said. Before anyone could answer a bolt of lightning descended from the cloudless sky, striking down to where Makoto and Hydra battled, the blast utterly destroying the Oni warrior.

"Damn it Haruka, the mortal!" Michiru scolded, racing along with Ami to where Makoto had been thrown by the powerful blast.

"All of you will pay for this," Manticore took advantage of the confusion to use her blade and cut into the air itself, disappearing into the rip which began to close behind her. Before it could fade away Setsuna was there, thrusting her dagger into the rift and holding it open.

"I'm all right," Makoto waved them off as she rose shakily to her feet. She tossed a glare to Haruka, "And why did you have to interfere in my fight?"

"Yup, she's normal," Ami kept a gentle hand on her arm.

Usagi looked at the rift, then at Setsuna. "That leads into the Oni's realm?" she asked.

"Yes," Setsuna said grimly, "possibly right to the queen."

"Then we're going in."

To be continued...


	24. Chapter 24

Senshi: the Gathering of Five

Part Twenty-four

Haruka smiled slightly, her sandy hair falling into

her eyes as she and her ally approached the mortal

band. The blonde haired warrior called Usagi looked at

the rift, then at Setsuna. "That leads into the Oni's

realm?" she asked.

"Yes," Setsuna said grimly, "possibly right to the

queen."

"Then we're going in," Usagi said grimly.

"Daring," Haruka acknowledged, a slight smile teasing

her lips, "exactly what I would expect from the

Princess out of Shadow."

"I can't talk you all out of this?" Rei's grandfather

asked, the balding little man giving them a gently

worried look.

"If we don't take the chance to end this now," Rei

said softly, "more lives could be lost."

Taking a set of prayer beads off he laid them around

Rei's neck. "Then I wish you luck," he said, "and will

pray for your safe return."

Rei kissed her grandfather on the cheek as she sighed,

"Thank you."

"I should introduce you to my allies," Setsuna said

softly, power shimmering around her, "this is Haruka,

a storm elemental and Michiru, a water elemental."

"It is a honor meeting ones who have fought so

valiantly," Michiru murmured, her green hair flowing

around her like water.

"Yo," Haruka waved.

"We don't have much time," a bit of strain was showing

in Setsuna's voice as she continued, her dagger

throbbing red in the tear in space, "I can't hold the

rift open for long."

"Ami?" Usagi looked over at the professor.

"I've got my freeze gun ready," Ami nodded, her blue

hair damp with sweat. "No freeze bombs left," she

added regretfully.

"Ready," Sailor V said simply, her golden chain

gleaming between her hands.

Rei slung her bow over her shoulders, the black haired

miko looking confident as she said, "Let's do this."

"I've wanted a chance like this from the start,"

Makoto answered, the brown haired woman cracking her

knuckles, her studded gloves looking dangerous on her

strong hands.

"We'll follow you, mistress," Luna said, Artemis

nodding in agreement. Oddly the two cats seemed to

have forgotten their mutual hatred in the heat of

battle.

"Setsuna?" Usagi looked at her worriedly.

The black haired woman nodded, her face a bit pale.

"When you're ready I can expand the rift into a

portal, but there is a risk," she said.

"Yes?" Rei asked softly.

"The rift will close once we go through," Setsuna said

grimly, "we'll have to find or create a portal once we

defeat the Queen and her servants."

"So it could be a one way trip," Makoto murmured. She

shrugged casually, "I've never planned to live

forever." The members of the group quietly chimed in

their intention to carry through, each putting it in

their own way.

"I think they're everything we hoped for," Haruka

murmured to Michiru admiringly.

Michiru looked up at Haruka thoughtfully, "That they

are."

"I'm not leading us into this to die," Usagi sheathed

her sword, setting it across her back as she

continued, "I intend to do everything I can to bring

you all home again."

"Then let's do this," Setsuna said to them firmly,

"while we still have the element of surprise on our

side." With that she began to chant, ancient words of

weight and substance, power rising up all around them.

The tear in space shifted, growing swiftly, then

finally stabilized a little larger than the tallest

among them.

Usagi moved to go in first but Makoto reached out a

hand, "Let me, please."

"I..." Ami started to say something then stopped with

a frown.

One by one they ran through, until finally Haruka,

Michiru and Setsuna were the only ones left. "Does it

bother you," Haruka finally said, "that we may be

sending these mortals to their deaths?"

"Their fate is their own to decide," Setsuna answered

her honestly. She smiled slightly as she continued, "I

believe in them."

"Good enough," Michiru hesitated then reached out to

take Haruka's hand, "let's go." And together the final

three leapt through the portal.

Makoto hit the ground first, looking around the

crowded hall warily. The Oni seemed confused, thrown

off balance and she followed up on that ruthlessly to

clear a space for the others. Reaching out she grabbed

two of them and hammered their heads together then

unleashed a devastating spin kick to throw more of

them backwards,

"Duck!"

Makoto dodged instinctively even as the first flight

of arrows zipped by, igniting as soon as they struck

the stunned Oni. Rei Hino set her next flight of

arrows arching up, plunging into the mob of Oni that

faced them, sowing more confusion and chaos among

them.

"More than I expected," Sailor V murmured, swinging

her weighted chain out to capture a enemy and breaking

his neck with a twist of her wrist.

Usagi smiled, a frightening, almost feral look on her

beautiful face. "Just more and easier targets," she

answered, her blade a shimmering blur as she cut two

Oni down in a single sweep. "Luna, Artemis, go!" she

commanded.

The cat's shifted, growing to human form as they

followed Usagi and Minako, each watching their

mistress' back. Luna tossed a handful of throwing

blades into a Oni's face, staying close to Usagi even

as she scowled, "Where is the Queen?"

"That would be my question," Haruka scowled, lightning

dancing around her. A single bolt exploded the rough

cavern floor, sending Oni flying backward, but dozens

more rushed forward.

Setsuna's eyes glowed purple even as Ami sprayed the

front rank of Oni with pure cold, freezing a few where

they stood. "She's here," she murmured, "but where?"

"Buy me some time," Ami said as she drew her personal

computer from the bag and slipping her visor on.

Calling up the search program she designed for the Oni

portals she modified it, scanning the cavern for the

strongest energy signatures...

Manticore emerged from the mob, her eyes wild with

rage and grief. "How dare you follow me here?" the

rose tinted warrior cried, swinging her blade

viciously.

Usagi parried, metal ringing on metal as she met the

other woman's maddened eyes. 'Is that what I'm like,'

she wondered, 'when I fall into one of my rages?'

In deadly silence Usagi fought on, the sounds of

battle falling away around them as the Oni and Senshi

watched in awe as the duel went on. Back and forth

they went, each one only able to gain a momentary

advantage, then slowly but surely the tide turned.

Maybe it was Usagi's greater will, her determination,

but for whatever reason she began to drive Manticore

to the defensive.

"No," Manticore cried as her blade faltered, then her

mouth dropped open in shock as Usagi cut her down with

her return stroke.

Michiru watched Usagi, frowning slightly. 'She really

isn't too far from the Oni herself,' she mused, 'the

bloodline calls to her.'

The Oni fell back a bit, watching the ten warriors who

had suddenly appeared in their midst. "I think I've

found her," Ami called, "the strongest power reading

in approximately 100 meters north!"

"Guess we'll just have to break through," Makoto said,

cracking her knuckles.

"Maybe not," Sailor V murmured as she quickly moved to

murmur something to Usagi.

"You can't be serious," Usagi looked at her in

surprise.

Sailor V smiled slightly, "It's worth a try."

Usagi turned to the Oni, her long blonde hair flowing

like a banner. "AS the princess of the Oni I command

you to move aside," she said, raising her blade still

smeared with some of Manticore's blood, "or face the

consequences."

Slowly at first, then with more speed, the Oni force

parted.

"Weak," the Queen muttered from where she watched

through a silvery orb, "they're all too weak!"

"Don't worry," Mamoru said softly, "I will defend you,

m'lady."

"You and another," Serenity murmured, gazing to the

shadows.

She emerged from the darkness, short black hair

flowing around her expressionless face. Calmly Hotaru

Tomoe hefted her rune decorated glave and murmured, "I

live to serve, m'lady."

To be continued...


	25. Chapter 25

Senshi: the Gathering of Five

Part Twenty-five

Mamoru had seen and done much over the years, much blood staining the hands of the black haired warrior prince, but even he felt his blood chill as he met Hotaru's eyes. Whatever once was within those violet eyes was gone, there was only the desire for destruction, a need for the life and blood of any who opposed her.

"They're coming," Mamoru could feel them approach, the power within some of them stirring the foul air of this realm.

Queen Serenity nodded, her smile as cold and beautiful as ice. "First we must blood them," she said in a purr, "send my personal servants."

Standing to the side the young man bowed, his simple tunic and cloak flowing, white hair glittering in the torch light. "Of course, m'lady," Diamond purred, "can we kill them?" Beside him Rubius and Emerald looked nearly as eager, eyes alight with bloodlust.

"I want the bitch Setsuna and my daughter kept alive," Serenity answered him before smiling coldly, "the rest are yours."

"I want to accompany them," Hotaru said softly, her voice eerily like the whisper of wind across an open grave.

"As you wish," Serenity bowed her head slightly, and the four disappeared from the room in a burst of unearthly speed.

"Is that such a good idea, my Queen?" Mamoru asked once they were sure they were gone, "She was once human."

With a casual manner Serenity backhanded him, sending Mamoru to the floor to spit blood on the stone floor. "Do not question me," she said coldly, "ever."

Mamoru felt his blood chill once more as he heard something new in his queen's tone, something that he had never heard from her before. She was scared, honestly frightened! "Of course my lady," he murmured submissively.

Outside the doors to the queen's chamber the four took their places, each ready to face battle. Emerald looked at Hotaru, her green hair flowing as the beauty murmured to her, "Thank you for honoring us, fighting beside us here."

Hotaru raised her glave, the rune encrusted weapon glowing a faint violet in the darkness, her voice steel like, "Don't slow me down, that will be enough."

"Here they come," Rubius murmured, the mob of Oni warriors separating with contemptible ease as the Senshi strode forward, lead by the princess herself.

A nearby warrior quailed under Hotaru's gaze as she suddenly reached out, yanking him towards her. "I need to feed," her voice was cold, without regret as if explaining something commonplace, "to face them."

"No," he softly bleated, trying to break free but Hotaru was too quick.

The three warriors gazed in shock as the blade of her glave plunged into his chest, the runes inscribed on the weapon lighting up with a sullen red glow. Violet light danced up the weapon into Hotaru, filling her with health and vigor even as his own life was sapped away, in moments leaving nothing but an empty husk.

"By the darkness," Diamond's voice came out in a whisper, then he shook himself. "For one who was once human," he said softly, "you are as ruthless as any of our blood."

"Thank you," Hotaru answered, her voice strangely full of life now, eyes shining with an unholy energy. She yanked her glave free, sending her victim's desiccated husk falling to the floor where she coolly kicked it aside.

The band of warriors neared, and Rubius studied them thoughtfully. The princess was easily identified, her blonde hair flowing around her, the hated blade shining on her shoulder, Her expression was focused, intent, ready to destroy like many of their blood. Beside her walked a miko, her black hair glistening, the scholar of ice, the masked killer, a tall and capable warrior and two of the hated cat-beasts wearing their false human forms.

"Setsuna," Hotaru's voice was soft, almost deadly as her gaze locked onto the tall woman with an awful kind of familiarity.

"How do you want to divvy them up?" Emerald asked, her voice eager and dangerous.

Diamond gave Hotaru a thoughtful look then he smiled slightly, "The Princess and the masked one are mine."

"I suppose I can take the cats and the barbarian," Rubius said confidently, the red haired boy smirking slightly.

"Then I must have the miko and wise woman," Emerald shrugged.

"Setsuna and the two godlings are mine," Hotaru purred, "thank you, I have an old... debt to settle with them all."

Princess Usagi pointed her sword, her stance confident as she met their eyes. "Stand aside," her voice was iron, unyielding, "or you will face the consequences."

Diamond bowed to her, a strangely graceful gesture. "Your time of rulership has not yet come, princess," he said, "but I will make you a counter offer: yield to us now and we'll let you keep all your pretty companions as pets."

"Never," Usagi cried and led the charge.

Almost as if they had practiced it Rubius, Emerald and Diamond thrust hands forward, combining their powers and lashing out in a single blast of unholy force. The occult energy washed over them all in a foul wave, staggering them and sending them to their knees. Then they leapt forward, splitting up to choose their targets.. or victims.

Emerald raced right by the miko, backhanding the black haired woman as she suddenly loomed I front of the wise woman. The blue haired woman tried to bring her pistol up but Emerald was too fast, grabbing her by the wrist. As the chaos of battle raged around her Emerald smiled, "You are a most attractive one, are you sure you wouldn't yield?"

"Go to hell you old hag," the blue haired girl gasped out in pain.

"Hag!" Emerald cried out in anger, tensing her grip unconsciously. With a loud snap the girl's wrist broke, the bone's grinding together as Emerald tightened, listening to the girl's wails...

"No!" the miko cried out. Completely forgotten the miko's arrows lanced into the startled Emerald, staggering her. She wheeled around in time to see the last arrow coming... right before it plunged through her eye and into her skull.

Diamond saw Emerald fall, her body bursting into purifying flames but he was too busy to act. His first attack had been gifted with surprise and he had struck viciously, shredding the upper arm of the masked one and rendering her helpless, then drawing his blade he attacked the princess.

Swiftly she parried his attacks, the gorgeous blonde seemingly unaffected by the dark power they had unleashed. Instead she almost seemed invigorated, katana flashing as she fought back and forth with him, refusing to give ground to him.

'She doesn't care about her comrades,' Diamond thought admiringly, 'merely my destruction. Truly she is one of our blood!' Aloud he said, "You fight well, would that I had been chosen for your consort rather than that fool, Mamoru!"

"Don't talk about him!" The Princess' rage gave her a burst of strength, enough not only to break his blade but to continue the swing right at Diamond's head.

Unaware of his fallen comrades Rubius laughed as he tossed Luna's broken body aside, letting the black haired catgirl fall wetly to the floor. "I was expecting more sport," he commented mildly.

Artemis' howl contained no words, filled with a hollow sort of rage. Throwing blades glowed as the white haired boy tossed them, striking deeply into the red headed boy's arm. Faster than he had ever moved before he closed the distance, eyes flashing as he ripped and tore with clawed fingers.

Even as Rubius tried to fend him off the brown haired woman struck, grabbing him by his already wounded arm and driving the blades deeper with a irresistible grip. To the sound of his howls she purred, "Your friend shouldn't have hurt Ami, that made me mad."

"Die you whore!" Rubius cried out, unleashing another wave of the dark power against her with his free hand.

The power buffeted her, blood trickling from her mouth as she staggered but it seemed the monster woman would not fall. "You first," and with that Makoto grabbed his head and twisted until there was a wet, breaking sound and Rubius fell.

Hotaru smiled as she met the green haired woman's eyes who tried to guard her stunned companions. "I remember you, Michiru," Hotaru purred, "you fought along side the storm god and that witch Setsuna to slay me."

"No," Michiru shook her head, "we wanted to save you."

Hotaru laughed as she spun her glave, eyes glittering. "Save me to die from illness?" she mocked, "I would rather be damned."

"You're still human, Hotaru," Michiru appealed, "you don't have to do this."

"I will show you how human I am," Hotaru purred as she struck. Her glave was nearly invisible it was so fast, slicing flesh like butter as Michiru cried out, blood splattering. "I will not take your life," she said, "I'm full right now."

"Get back here," the sandy haired woman groaned, pulling herself up despite the force which Hotaru had used to dispatch her earlier. She swayed unsteadily but she gazed with eyes that burned both with rage and concern for her fallen comrade.

Hotaru's eyes took in the battle field, gazing at the injured Senshi and her own fallen comrades with a smile. "The Queen is waiting," she answered as she raised her glave in salute then was gone in a burst of unearthly speed.

To be continued...


	26. Chapter 26

Senshi: the Gathering of Five

Part Twenty-six

"Michiru!" Haruka cried, rushing to the woman's side in alarm. Blood pulsed from the wound in her throat, pouring down her simple garb in an awful stream.

Dazedly Michiru brought her hand to her bloody throat then frowned, eyes narrowing slightly. Before Haruka could reach her side she shimmered, her body becoming strangely ghost like... then without a sound she collapsed, her body flowing into a simple puddle of water.

"What in the..." Sailor V managed, her bloody arm cradled to her side, the blonde haired actress leaning against the frowning Rei.

"Wait," Setsuna reached out to stop Haruka from rushing forward, the tall black haired sorceress gazing calmly.

There was a moment of silence then the water erupted again, reforming into the shape of a woman... a uninjured Michiru, her nude form pale in the darkness of the cavern. "Well that was inconvenient," she said mildly, her eyes meeting the worried ones of Haruka.

"How?" Usagi squeaked out, her blonde hair falling in twin streams from the buns on the top of her head.

"The human body is mostly water," Michiru answered as Haruka reached her side, the taller girl looking at her with gentle concern, "and that is the element I control."

Ami's arm hung limply at her side, her broke wrist useless. "I suppose you couldn't...?" she trailed off suggestively, the blue haired woman's eyes narrowed in pain, but Michiru just shook her head. Taking a breath, "Then I'll need some help making a splint."

Without a word Makoto was at her side, then Rei offered two of her arrows. Using just the shafts she carefully aligned the bones, whimpering in pain, then Makoto tightly bound her broken wrist. Ami's face went white a moment as Makoto grabbed her, "Are you going to be all right?"

"Probably," Ami answered, voice stressed, "it just hurts a great deal." She made herself breathe, "We have to tend to the injured."

It didn't take long for the results of the battle to be tallied up, the wounded cared for as best as they could manage in the dark kingdom of the Oni. Sailor V's arm was broken, as was Ami's wrist. Luna was unconscious, her body so badly battered that she hovered near death, and despite Michiru's bravado she was terribly weak.

Rei watched Setsuna gently tending to Luna, a faint violet glow coming from her hands as she cared for the wounded catgirl, then the black haired woman turned and quietly asked Usagi, "So what do we do now?"

"We have to press on," Usagi said softly, the blonde's hand tightening on the hilt of the bloodied sword that she carried.

"Not with them, though," Rei dropped her voice.

"No," Usagi agreed. Quietly she moved to where Artemis stood, the white haired young man gazing worriedly as Luna was cared for.

"Yes," Artemis anticipated the question, the young man never taking his eyes from the wounded Luna, "I'll help guard them while you continue on."

"Ami can also use her freeze gun one handed," Usagi quietly offered, "you'll have some help." She looked over at Michiru, "I'll be counting on you, too."

"I am not staying behind," Michiru protested.

"Oh yes you are," Usagi said firmly.

Before Michiru could protest the order again Haruka put her hand on her arm, squeezing it gently as she said, "If we have to protect you as well as ourselves, we'll be at a disadvantage." Haruka hesitated a moment, the younger woman looking uncomfortable, "And I don't know what I would do if you were hurt again."

That clearly surprised Michiru, and she looked up searchingly into those stormy eyes. "All right," she finally conceded, "but make sure to return to me."

"I promise," Haruka vowed softly, "I think we have things to talk about."

"We'll be all right," Ami said as they got Luna resting up against a wall, the rest of them roughly arrayed in a circle for mutual protection, "do what you have to."

"We will," Usagi vowed softly.

Setsuna looked around the great hall, noting that most of the lesser Oni had fled, frightened of their Queen or maybe Usagi. "The throne room is not far," she said calmly, "I suspect Serenity will choose to make her final stand there."

"That girl who fought beside the Oni..." Rei said suspiciously as she fixed Setsuna with a look, "you knew her."

"Yes," Setsuna said, "I'll tell you as we walk."

Setsuna set out, Usagi right beside her. Haruka was on one side, Rei on the other, Makoto just behind. Makoto hesitated, looking back a moment to meet Ami's eyes. Ami smiled at Makoto gently, nodding slightly, and with a smile Makoto turned to follow the others.

"Youma, the lesser servants on the Oni, made a pact with Hotaru's father, seeking to use science to open the Oni's prison," Setsuna explained as they walked down the dark halls, "in exchange for restoring Hotaru's health. He opened a portal before the stormlord, Michiru and I could stop him, and Hotaru was sent through, lost in the Oni's realm."

"And you couldn't save her?" Rei protested.

"The open portal was the greater risk," Setsuna explained, "the Oni were already beginning to awake again when we sealed it."

"You sacrificed Hotaru, sealing her away because you had to stop the Oni whatever the cost," Usagi said softly, her blue eyes scanning the hall as they walked.

"Yes," Setsuna nodded.

"Under the right circumstances," Usagi admitted, "I might have done the same."

"I can't quite see you doing that," Makoto commented, her hands clenching and opening. She had wrapped them again in bandages, to shield her hands from the tough skins of the Oni as well as to stop any possible bleeding.

"What is Hotaru?" Rei asked softly, thinking of the unearthly strength she had used.

"I can't be certain," Setsuna cautioned them before adding, "but Hotaru may be both more and less than human. She seems to be part Oni now, and I could sense that the weapon she carries contains magics of the darkest sort."

They started to go around a corner then Usagi forced the back, peering nervously. "Guards," Usagi noted, "big, but they don't feel as powerful as the other Oni we faced."

"Fine," Setsuna raised her knife, the rune's glowing faintly, "we'll..."

"No," Makoto raised a hand to stop her, "let me." She cracked her knuckles ad smiled grimly, "I have some anger to work out." She looked at Usagi and Setsuna, "Besides, we want to save your abilities when we face the queen."

"You shouldn't take both on your own," Rei cautioned.

"Trust me," Makoto answered "I can do it."

Before anyone could argue Makoto had raced around the corner, the amazonian brown haired girl running right at the two one. "Stop." the first ordered, raising a hand reflexedly.

Makoto ignored him, dodging the first's attempt to stop her as she grabbed the second guard by his helmeted head. Before he could even react she headed her shoulders and slammed his head into the stone wall, the metal itself deforming from the impact.

"You're one of the senshi," the other guard drew his sword.

Smoothly Makoto lashed out with one foot, kicking out to send the short sword flying away even as she pushed for a final time, a wet crunch coming from the guard's head. Letting the one body fall Makoto charged the other, a rapid flurry of powerful blows to the chest, stomach and head sending him crashing to the dusty stone floor.

"All clear," Makoto said mildly, "shall we go?"

"Remind me not to annoy her," Haruka said to no one in particular.

To be continued...


	27. Chapter 27

Senshi: the Gathering of Five

Part Twenty-seven

Makoto pushed the doors open to the inner chambers, the massive stone slabs moving along reluctantly. She pressed, muscles on her arms showing like cords of steel, then with a grinding sound they slid open to reveal what lay within.

Without a word Usagi lead the way, Makoto, Rei, Setsuna and Haruka following her as they strode inside. Torches lit the walls, guards spaced out along the edges of the chamber, a great throne sitting in the center of the room. They walked on as the guards hurried to circle the throne and the three figures waiting there.

"There she is," Usagi murmured, meeting the eyes of her mother.

The two women looked almost eerily similar, Serenity's silvery hair styled much like Usagi's blonde hair was, the faces and forms basically alike. But while Usagi's blue eyes ran the emotional range from gentle to furious, the Oni queen's eyes were cold and lifeless.

"How do you want to do this?" Haruka asked, electricity arching around the hands of the sandy blonde haired woman.

Setsuna spoke up softly, "I need to face Hotaru."

Makoto and Rei exchanged a silent glance then Rei looked towards Usagi, "You'll need someone to keep the guards off your back when you face them."

A faint smile touched Usagi's lips as she nodded, "I guess so." She looked towards the throne and met Mamoru's eyes, something dark passing between them, then she looked to Haruka and asked, "Can you take him?"

"He's the one who betrayed you?" Haruka asked curiously, her eyes flashing. With Usagi's reluctant nod Haruka smiled grimly, "Then it'll be my pleasure."

Before anything else could be said the Queen rose from her throne, her white gown swirling around her. "Welcome to my hall," Serenity said coldly, "and to what may be your deaths."

"Or it may be yours," Setsuna said, meeting her former lover's eyes, "depending on what the fates will decide."

"The Oni have always decided our own fates, witch," Mamoru said coldly, his red lined black cloak flowing over the black armor he wore. At his side a long sword hung, his eyes glowing faintly red in the dim light of the cavern.

Serenity turned her gaze to meet her daughter's eyes, "I offer you a final chance to surrender and so doing spare your friends' lives."

"Never," Usagi answered crisply, then she gestured to the others, "Attack!"

On cue Rei drew her bow, three arrows on the string and let fly, dropping shafts with uncanny accuracy into three of the guards as the others charged into the breech. Drawing again she fired a arrow into another guard as the first three burst into flame, cries of alarm coming from the remaining Oni warriors.

Lightning danced around Haruka's fingers to form the stormlord's saber, the blade crackling with power as she raced towards Mamoru. He drew his sword, the weapon a piece of shadow given form, sucking in light like some kind of black hole. Their weapons met with a silent clash of powers, the shockwave staggering any nearby.

"Die," the Oni lunged at Makoto but she dodged smoothly. Before he knew it she had broke his nose, then her next blow brought on inky blackness. As he fell a arrow drilled into him, his body exploding into flame.

Makoto's brown mane flowed as she spun, a kick breaking the neck of another enemy with frightening ease. "You have no idea how good it feels to cut loose," she growled. Makoto raised her voice defiantly, "Who's next!"

With ghostly silence Setsuna drew her knife, long greenish black hair flowing like a banner as she raced towards Hotaru. The black haired young woman had a welcoming smile on her face, her polearm held ready with it's darkly glowing runes. "I will enjoy killing you," Hotaru confessed, "and consuming your life-force."

The polearm swung down but Setsuna parried with the dagger, the light pulsing around them both. "You don't have to do this," she offered gently, "there could be another way."

Hotaru reversed her weapon, slamming Setsuna across the jaw, "Fool, I embrace what the Oni have made of me!"

Knowing the others could handle themselves Usagi raced through the crowd, only slowing once she neared the throne itself. The sword slid free with a steely hiss, then Usagi held her katana at the ready as she said, "Defend yourself."

"I'm unarmed," the Queen spread her hands innocently.

"Somehow I doubt that," Usagi said coldly , holding her blade at the ready.

Touching the arm of her throne there was a soft click, then a concealed sword sheath popped from the side. Grabbing it Serenity charged, drawing the blade and striking with incredible speed. The swords met with a clang, Usagi staggered as much by the sense of corruption from the other blade as by her mother's strength.

"This is the sister blade to your own katana," Serenity said to her smugly, "and is more than an equal to you." Smoothly Serenity separated them then launched a series of strokes with the green-glowing blade that forced Usagi onto the defensive, driving her backward.

"No," Usagi braced herself, stopping her retreat and facing her mother.

Serenity smiled mockingly, "No?"

Usagi rose confidently, her eyes shining as she stood up straight. "No," she repeated then continued, "just having a sword doesn't make you my equal."

Serenity faltered slightly, whatever she saw in Usagi's eyes giving her pause, and seizing the moment Usagi attacked. Instead of letting her anger control her Usagi drew on her experience and training, channeling her anger to strengthen her. Step by step she drove the older, more capable swordswoman back even as the light of her blade grew brighter and brighter.

"No," Mamoru's eyes widened in alarm, turning away from Haruka and their battle as the queen visibly faltered.

Before he could have a chance to recover Haruka struck, her saber swept up, cutting him from the belly straight up, lightning exploding around them. "You don't get to make that sort of mistake with me," she said coldly.

"Damn you..." Mamoru managed before the world faded to black.

As more guards burst into the room Makoto raced to meet them, Rei's arrows arching up over her and into them even as she struck. Blood, both Oni's and hers stained the cloth binding her fists but she fought on with grim intensity, determined to hold them back.

Hotaru panted softly, her glave moving in slow circles as she studied Setsuna. "You're good," she said, "for such a mystic."

"As are you," Setsuna reached up to wipe some blood from her cheek, then licked it off the back of her hand. She seemed to disappear, moving with such speed that she almost teleported in front of Hotaru. But this time she didn't attack the girl, instead with a quickly chanted spell she attacked the enchanted blade of her weapon!

The bloody metal cracked, then shattered as it spewed forth black energy, pure negative force that exploded upwards into the cavern roof. A black miasma seemed to lift from Hotaru as the broken weapon fell from her grasp, clattering to the floor. Violet eyes wide with shock and horror Hotaru gasped, "What have I DONE!"

"No," Serenity hissed, "the binding spell is broken!"

Taking advantage of her shock Usagi batted the Queen's blade aside then struck, slicing across Serenity's body in what was surely a fatal blow. Black blood gushed down her body as she gazed down at the wound then up at Usagi, mouth moving weakly... then she died.

The ground heaved under the Senshi as the realm shook wildly, stones rattling down from the ceiling. "What is...?" Rei blurted.

"The Queen was holding the Realm together," Usagi quickly realized, "and with her dying this place is falling apart!"

"We've got to go," Setsuna ordered, grabbing Hotaru in her arms and leading the charge back to where they had left the others.

Ami looked up in fear as they rounded the corner, then smiled in relief as she cried, "Makoto!"

"What are we, chopped liver?" Haruka asked as she hurried to Michiru's side, dodging another piece of falling rock.

Raising her dagger Setsuna called, "Usagi, your sword!"

Usagi drew her sword and crossed it over Setsuna's blade as the other woman chanted, words rippling across the chamber. The room buckled, rocks falling and as a bright light grew around them all... the cavern roof fell in with a loud crash.

To be continued...


	28. Chapter 28 final

Senshi: the Gathering of Five

Part Twenty-eight: Final

Rei Hino felt herself rising back to consciousness, the spell of sleep slowly falling aside. The black haired young woman opened her eyes to look around the white room dazedly, trying to fit in where she was now with the last thing that she remembered. The Oni realm had been collapsing all around them, Setsuna and Usagi had crossed their weapons as the sorceress chanted, there was a surge of power then ... blackness.

Rei tried to sit up, feeling a weight on her legs then looked down at a blonde head resting on her legs. "Usagi?' Rei blinked, reaching out to lay her hand on her head.

"Mom, I don' ha' to go to school today," Usagi grumbled in her sleep.

"Usagi, wake up," Rei felt herself smiling fondly as she shook her again.

Blinking away sleep Usagi got up, then fully registered who had wakened her. Throwing her arms around the surprised Rei she said, "Oh, I'm so glad you're awake!"

"Ow ow ow," Rei yelped in pain and Usagi let her go, simply beaming at her happily. "What happened?" Rei demanded fiercely.

Still gently holding on to Rei's shoulders Usagi softly explained, "You were hit in the head by a piece of rock just before Setsuna could teleport us out."

Rei reached up to her head, mildly surprised to feel the bandages there, "Damn."

Usagi hesitated, "We reappeared up at the temple, scared your grandfather pretty badly. He and Setsuna bandaged up you head and we rushed you to the hospital."

"I suppose Setsuna has disappeared on us now that it's all over?" Rei asked wryly, trying to get her head around the idea.

Usagi finally let go, reaching for the nurse's call button as she said, "Not exactly."

"Huh?" Rei blinked.

A few moments later a tall, black haired nurse bustled in, her hair bearing the oddest tinge of green. "Nice to see you're finally awake," Setsuna smiled as she looked over Rei critically, "you had us worried for a bit."

"You're a nurse?" Something she said registered and Rei asked warily, "What do you mean, finally awake?"

"Usagi didn't tell you?" Setsuna tossed a frown at her then she addressed Rei, "You've been out for nearly two weeks."

"Two weeks," Rei echoed. She could feel her mind start to work as she demanded, "What happened to the others?"

"They're all right," Usagi quickly reassured her.

"Recovering, anyway," Setsuna corrected. "Ami and Minako both have casts on, Michiru's strength is coming back and Luna is healing nicely."

"Thank you," Rei murmured softly. She looked around again at the depressingly white hospital room, "How soon can I get out of here?"

"You've just woken from a coma, Hino," Setsuna frowned.

"But other than that, how am I?" Rei challenged.

Setsuna sighed softly then gave up, "All right, but only if someone is up there at the temple to help take care of you."

"I volunteer," Usagi waved a hand, "considering Makoto has taken over my house to take care of Ami." She frowned, "Though why they're staying in the same room I don't know."

Setsuna and Rei exchanged a look, then decided not to say anything. "If it helps any," Rei added as she carefully eased her still mildly battered body off the bed, "I don't have a spare room, so we're going to have to share."

A faint blush colored Usagi's cheeks as she said, "I don't think I'd mind."

"So what happened to Hotaru?" Rei asked as Usagi helped her dress, "Is she still evil?"

"No exactly," Setsuna smiled mysteriously.

Across the city in a high rise apartment Minako Aino looked out of her window, the blonde actress fiercely scratching where her cast ended on her arm. "You really shouldn't do that," Hotaru Tomoe said, the black haired woman's voice gently scolding.

"But it itches," Minako complained, looking back at her houseguest. The girl looked goth, pale skin and black clothes giving her a very occult look.

"Probably a sign that it's healing nicely," Hotaru noted, putting a black gloved hand on Minako's arm to stop her scratching.

Minako pulled her hand away from the red skin reluctantly, "And how are you feeling?"

"Odd," Hotaru conceded. She looked at her black gloved hands, "I'm still an energy vampire like the Oni made me, bare skin to skin causing me to absorb life force."

"Setsuna is working to find you a cure," Minako offered reassuringly.

"She's never seen a case like mine," Hotaru shook her head, "it could be years before she can find a cure for my condition."

"True," Minako reluctantly nodded. the two standing there silently for a time. "Have you thought about my offer?"

"I thought Sailor V already had a partner?" Hotaru challenged.

"Artemis is a little busy with Luna right now," Minako looked amused by the thought.

"I saw how Artemis took care of her," Hotaru nodded, "but I thought the others said that Luna hated him."

"Apparently it's a little more complicated than that," Minako chuckled before she revealed, "apparently they were engaged before Artemis took off with my chain. That, it seems, was why she was so annoyed with him... but now that they're on the same side she's forgiven him."

"That's almost too sweet," Hotaru shook her head.

"You have no sense of romance," Minako scolded. "So, would you be willing to use your gifts to help Sailor V fight the remaining monsters in the world?"

Hotaru nodded, "Maybe it'll help make up for the things I did under the Queen's control." Seriously, "I'm not wearing a costume, though."

Minako chuckled, "I wouldn't dream of it."

Hotaru hesitated, "I remember hurting the water spirit... is she all right?"

"I think so," Minako reassured her, "I understand Haruka is taking care of her."

Across the world there is a tropical island, one that is so small that few have even noticed it. Now for the first time there is a sign of human habitation, a grass hut that sits amid the palm trees just above the beach. Emerging from the hut Haruka smiles, the shorts and T-shirt clad woman carrying two glasses as she walked down to the beach.

Michiru lay on a lounging chair by the beach, sunglasses shading the green haired young woman's eyes. She smiled slightly as Haruka handed her a glass the settled into her own chair right beside her. "When you said you were taking me away to take care of me," Michiru said impishly, "I wasn't expecting this."

"The sea is here if you need to restore yourself," Haruka chuckled, "and while storms are rare here, they're common enough I can come and go as I please."

Michiru took a drink, then set it on the stand between them. "Now," she slid her glasses down to reveal her eyes, "I think giving you two weeks to stall has been long enough. You said you were going to explain your change of heart... now spill."

"This isn't easy for me," Haruka looked off into the distance. "I told you about my father, about how at times he could be so fond of your memory, then suddenly curse your name," she said.

"I remember," Michiru nodded.

"He often spoke of how contemptible, how degrading it was that a woman would choose her own kind rather than men," Haruka continued bitterly, "you can imagine how I felt when I realized I had such feelings dwelling in me."

Michiru reached out to squeeze her hand, "So you hid?"

Haruka nodded, "As much as I could, to please my father. Even after he passed away I maintained the pose... until Setsuna summoned me."

"And we met," Michiru murmured.

"Yes," Haruka nodded. "I had never understood the tales of love at first sight, until the," she revealed, "but when I saw you my heart skipped a beat."

"Me, too," Michiru murmured. She gave Haruka a teasing look, "You might have given me a sign, Windbag."

"I was working against years or restraint, Waterlogged," Haruka replied. She squeezed Michiru's hand, "What do you think of staying here together for awhile?"

"I'd like that," Michiru gave her a smile.

The End

Notes: I could have probably pushed this to thirty chapters with the wrap up, but I decided to keep it all to one chapter, more or less. The only couple that's 'blatant' is Haruka/Michiru, though Ami/Makoto and Rei/Usagi are strongly implied.

The basic idea for this came from the mental image of a blood thirsty Usagi with a sword, and kind of just rolled on from there. 'Mad Scientist' Ami and 'Miko' Rei are both based on anime series archetypes, but I have to admit 'Street Fighter' Makoto is loosely based on a character from the anime My Dear Marie (Metal Angel Marie in the Dub). Sailor V is a darker version of the character from Sailor Moon, as are the redesigned Outers. I wanted the five core senshi to be basically humans with weapons, while Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru are more elemental forces in human form.

The villains are taken from various seasons of Sailor Moon and are in no particular order. I do wish I had been able to work in the Starlights somewhere, but no dice. I did enjoy killing Chibi-moon off early on, and I've gotten a lot of favorable response to Mamoru's death. The only character I wish I could have developed more is Hotaru, but I may do a sequel on her and Minako. We'll see...


	29. Partners Afterwards

Partners: A tale of Senshi: the Gathering of Five

Sailor V leapt gracefully, the white and red sailor fuku hugging her body as she bounded from rooftop to rooftop across the city of Tokyo at night. Her blonde hair glittered, skin pale but healthy as she landed, looking about curiously from beneath her mask.

Silently the other figure landed right beside her, her own short black hair mussed slightly. Her skin was almost deathly pale and her purple eyes glittered dangerously, her lips rising in a slight smile. "So, what are we looking for?" Hotaru Tomoe asked softly.

"I was waiting for you," Sailor V admitted.

A curious look crossed Hotaru's face as she studied Sailor V, "Why?"

Sailor V gave her a gaze filled with gentle concern, "You haven't fed yet, have you?"

Hotaru tensed slightly, looking away from Sailor V as she clenched her black gloved hands. "I'm fine," she said harshly.

"Setsuna still hasn't cured you," Sailor V said firmly, meeting Hotaru's eyes, "you need to drain energy from someone to survive."

"I ate a few nights ago," Hotaru reminded her firmly, "I don't need to take more."

"Don't joke, please," Sailor V pulled her white glove off, reaching out and offering her bare hand to Hotaru.

All it took was the touch of bare skin to hers and Hotaru would begin to pull the lifeforce from a person's body, sucking the very energies of survival from them. Even the presence of Sailor V so near tempted her, made her heart beat faster, but she made herself turn away. "I don't want to hurt you," she said roughly.

"Hotaru?" Sailor V asked softly.

Reluctantly Hotaru turned back to look at Minako only to feel soft lips press to her own, her life-saving curse kicking in immediately. Gently Sailor V kissed her, short moments stretching out between them as vitality poured out of Sailor V into the other woman, then she finally pulled back, staggering slightly with tiredness.

Swiftly Hotaru grabbed her arm, steadying her. "Why did you...?" she blurted out, looking much younger than her normally confident manner implied.

Sailor V pulled off her white mask and Minako smiled, "You weren't listening and I don't think you would have taken from me willingly." She shook off the momentary weakness and put her mask back on as she said firmly, "Ready to go?"

"Yes I am," Hotaru said, guiltily aware of how good she had felt even after the momentary contact between them. 'And why is my heart beating so fast?' she wondered as she and the lovely blonde took off into the night.

They had been going out on these patrols for several weeks now, hunting down the Youma that still haunted the night. These creatures had preyed on humanity for many centuries, allied with their dark lords the Oni and recently they had very nearly opened the way for the Oni queen's return. Only an unlikely alliance of heroes had stopped it, and their victory had been a very near thing. In the aftermath Sailor V had been determined to reduce their numbers to prevent such an attack again and Hotaru had joined her in that quest eagerly.

They hit a rooftop running as Sailor V said, "There's been a recent rash of killings in this area, it has the stink of the Oni about it."

"How so?" Hotaru asked seriously, easily keeping pace.

"I got in to see the bodies as Minako Aino," Sailor V grinned wickedly as she explained, "I lied and told them I was working on a new crime T.V. show. They literally shone with the remains of dark spells." She scowled, "I just wish I had Artemis there, he could have told us more about what they were doing."

"I think he and Luna are a little busy right now," Hotaru noted with some amusement. The guardian cats paired with Usagi and Minako had once been lovers until duty put them on opposing sides, and only recently had they rediscovered their love.

"I'd like to be busy that way," Sailor V joked as she finally stopped in what might be considered the bad part of town.

'Me, too,' Hotaru silently admitted as she landed by her side in a moment. Aloud she asked, "So do you have a plan?"

"Not exactly," Sailor V conceded, "but assuming the Oni or Youma are here, I think that our presence here should get some attention."

A faint smile as Hotaru asked, "So we're bait?"

"That's about it," Sailor V agreed. They stood there a moment, the breeze gently stirring their clothes then she softly said, "Do you see them?"

Hotaru didn't show anything was wrong, "No, but I hear them." She flexed her hands as she muttered, "I wish I still had my polearm..."

Out of the darkness they burst forth, the creatures that human's called Youma! They seemed human, on first look, but their misshapen limbs and scarred faces put a lie to that illusion. With nearly inhuman strength they piled on, the numbers overwhelming the two warriors, until the eight of them held the two of them captive.

"So good to see you again, sweet Hotaru," the familiar voice purred as the light brown haired figure emerged from the shadows.

"Zoisite," Hotaru growled faintly, silently cursing the gauntlets that her captors wore, preventing her from stealing their lives.

Zoisite ignored Sailor V, his complete attention focused on Hotaru. "You traitor," he hissed at her, "you have twisted the precious gift that had been granted to you by our Queen, turning it against your brothers and sisters."

"It's not a gift it's a curse," Hotaru glared at him with eyes as cold as winter, "come a bit closer so that I can show you!"

"I'm not that foolish," Zoisite kept his distance from Hotaru, the fear in his stance contradicting his casual tone.

"You're afraid of Hotaru and that's wise," Sailor V murmured as she deliberately drew his eyes to her, "but you should have been watching me." Sudden the dark blood of a Youma splattered them all as she used a hidden knife to strike, then smoothly slipped her golden length of chain into her hand. She struck, the weighted end lashing out to wrap around the throat of a Youma, a twist of her wrist slaying the one restraining Hotaru.

"Yes!" Hotaru bit another one, clamping down with her teeth as it howled, it's life force pouring into her body like a foul wave.

Zoisite threw a bolt of dark force as he growled, "Damn you!"

Sailor V cried out in pain as the power threw her backward and Hotaru saw red. With a murderous fury she broke free of the remaining Youma, her power scything out like the weapon of Death herself to kill them. With a dangerous calm she advanced on Zoisite, her gaze deadly.

"Hotaru," Sailor V murmured in shock and more than a little awe.

"Stay back," Zoisite's voice broke with fear as he struck out with his power again, but Hotaru just ignored it.

"You hurt her," Hotaru's voice was as cold as her eyes, "the one who is precious to me."

Sailor V shook of her daze, listening with a bit of surprise. 'Precious to her?' she thought, feeling a surprising burst of warmth within her.

Blinded by his own fear Zoisite tried to punch her, not realizing he had made a fatal mistake. Zoisite grabbed his arm and in a second the connection was made, life force pouring out of Zoisite in a wave into the smaller woman. His knees buckled and he slumped. voice whisper soft as he pitifully begged, "Please, no..."

"Never," Hotaru said bleakly and in seconds he fell to the ground, life snuffed like a candle. As Sailor V walked up behind her she felt a chill as the battle lust faded and what Hotaru had done fully registered on her. "I'm sorry," she murmured.

"I'm not," Sailor V said quietly. Hotaru turned to her in surprise and she smiled, removing her mask. "I'm no hypocrite," Minako met her violet eyes with her own blue ones, "it's no less than he deserved, especially after what he did to Usagi's family."

"I'm glad," Hotaru answered softly.

"Me, too," Minako answered. Part of her wanted to ask about what Hotaru had meant when she had said she was precious to her, but she decided it could wait. She smiled slightly, knowing that they had time.

"What?" Hotaru asked, seeing that smile.

"Just thinking that I'm going to enjoy being your partner," she said, slipping her Sailor V mask back on. She grinned as she raced to the side of the roof, "Let's go give Usagi the good news."

"Yes," Hotaru grinned back, following her happily.

End.

Notes: This is set a few weeks after the end of Senshi. After publishing the final chapter I remembered I had not dealt with Zoisite, the villain who had killed Usagi's adopted parents in the story, so I intended to write a ficcy where he was.. dealt with.


End file.
